


Um Estranho Conhecido

by AndyWBlackstorn



Series: Pelo Olhar de Chrissie (universo alternativo) [20]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Comedy, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Romance, pelo olhar de Chrissie, universo de Pelo Olhar de Chrissie
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2020-05-01 19:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 37,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19184137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyWBlackstorn/pseuds/AndyWBlackstorn
Summary: John Deacon tem suas reservas quanto à ideia repentina de tornar a história da sua banda em um filme. Com o tempo, ele acaba se acostumando à ideia e cedendo ao projeto, no entanto, não esperava que criaria um vínculo tão especial com o espirituoso ator que o interpretaria no filme. Joe Mazzello acaba se aproximando dos Deacon de uma maneira que realmente passa a se considerar um membro da família. (se passa no universo alternativo de "Pelo Olhar de Chrissie").





	1. Uma ideia inusitada

**Author's Note:**

> Essa história se configura primeiramente como uma obra de ficção, inspirada na vida e trabalho da banda Queen e seus membros, histórias e fatos que fizeram parte de sua trajetória, assim como a versão adaptada apresentada no filme “Bohemian Rhapsody”. "Um Estranho Conhecido" é baseada em “Pelo olhar de Chrissie” que são fundamentalmente pautadas na versão do filme e na sua versão fictícia dos membros do Queen, estruturando-se principalmente na linha narrativa do filme.  
> Entende-se que uma obra de ficção concede algumas liberdades criativas, e é usando de licença poética, e explorando situações hipotéticas que decidi modificar fatos reais para a história, a configurando como um universo alternativo.  
> No entanto, apesar das mudanças, entende-se que os personagens continuam fiéis ao que já foi estabelecido dentro de suas personalidades, mudando alguns aspectos e acontecimentos. Ainda assim, vale ressaltar, que mantenho o respeito com fatos que aconteceram com os membros do Queen na vida real, e cabe aos leitores, considerar a vida real como algo bem diferente desta obra de ficção. Mais uma vez destaco, a versão dos personagens da história é fictícia, não estando completamente relacionados às pessoas reais representadas.

John ainda estava refletindo na proposta quando chegou em casa. Apesar de ainda estar ocupado com afazeres ligados ao Queen, como checar a contabilidade da banda, como ele fazia todo mês, não deixava de pensar nisso. Não é que ele não estivesse disposto a aceitar a proposta, mas era algo muito diferente e inusitado, que nem mesmo dentro dos parâmetros do Queen ele imaginava que aconteceria. Pelo menos, ele ainda tinha mais um tempo para pensar.

Chegando em casa, sentou-se à mesa da cozinha, seu lugar preferido para fazer as contas e logo abriu o livro de registros, verificando as contas e números com olhos ágeis.

-John, faz tempo que está aí? - Veronica o encontrou, o interrompendo por um momento.

-Ah não, acabei de chegar - ele deu de ombros, um tanto sem graça - desculpa eu não ter te dado um oi.

-Tudo bem, Johnny - sua esposa deu um sorriso compreensível e beijou sua bochecha o cumprimentando - correu tudo bem hoje?

-Ah sim, tudo certo, vamos gravar uns três singles no mês que vem - contou ele - mas é que hoje, nós também...

-O que aconteceu, John? Tem alguma coisa te incomodando... - Veronica opinou, depois de analisar o comportamento um tanto diferente do marido.

-Bom, é... - Deaky ajeitou sua postura no assento, unindo as mãos sobre a mesa - tivemos uma reunião hoje com Graham King, ele é um produtor de cinema e ele propôs a nós... Fazer um filme sobre o Queen.

-Um filme? Não um documentário, bom, é... - a sra. Deacon se surpreendeu, e depois tomou cuidado para escolher suas próximas palavras - você não gostou...

-Não, não é que eu não gostei - John fez uma careta, se sentindo um tanto desconfortável - é que eu me sinto estranho sobre isso, é que a banda é uma grande parte da nossa vida e se vão contar a história da banda, quer dizer que vou contar sobre a gente, nossa vida pessoal e tudo mais e... Não queria minha vida mais exposta do que já está, do que já estamos acostumados.

-Mas já decidiram fazer o filme? - perguntou Veronica, preocupada, mas entendendo seu marido perfeitamente.

-Não, ainda não, nos deram um tempo pra pensar - John acrescentou, ainda reservado sobre isso.

-Bom e você não quer aceitar, pelo jeito - concluiu ela, tentando pensar em outra solução.

-Não é que eu não queira aceitar, até aceitaria, só não quero detalhes pessoais expostos, entende? - ele já estava se sentindo cansado.

-É claro que eu entendo, meu amor, e eu também detestaria ver esse tipo de coisa - Veronica tocou as mãos dele - mas se você precisar dizer um sim pra essa ideia, se os meninos insistirem demais, como eu sei que eles fazem, não hesite em dizer que você só aceita o filme com essas condições. Não esqueça que se foram até vocês é porque querem a aprovação do Queen, e vocês decidem o que vai entrar no filme ou não, e você faz parte da banda também, John, tem direito de opinar.

-Por mais que fizeram a proposta - John sorriu quando sua esposa terminou de falar - ele ainda nem tem um roteiro pronto, e tem razão, Roni, King está contando com a nossa aprovação.

-Provavelmente vocês vão poder dar pitaco no roteiro e quem melhor do que vocês pra decidir quais são as melhores partes da sua própria história? - apontou Veronica, com um olhar sugestivo.

-Pensando por esse lado, se eu realmente conseguir ter toda essa influência, até que não é uma má ideia - John refletiu com uma mão no queixo, pensativo - obrigado, meu bem.

-Não tem de que - a sra. Deacon sorriu e beijou a bochecha do marido outra vez, deixando ele com suas contas e um pouco mais tranquilo com essa ideia de filme.

Durante aquela mesma semana, a banda e sua assessoria tiveram contra reunião com Graham King, que realmente estava decidido a só fazer o filme se o Queen autorizasse, todo o processo passaria pelo crivo deles.

-Se alguém tem que se manifestar, eu digo por mim, sr. King, que autorizo fazer um filme sobre nós - Freddie opinou - vai ser uma experiência bem divertida e diferente, é a nossa cara mesmo.

-Realmente somos experimentais - ponderou John - mas o que exatamente quer abordar nesse filme, sr. King?

-Bom, os momentos mais importantes da banda, desde a sua origem até o show do Live Aid, pra ser mais específico - Graham explicou melhor - queremos abordar da melhor maneira possível dentro da duração padrão de duas horas.

-E dá pra contar muita coisa em duas horas? - estranhou Roger.

-Os pontos chaves da história da banda é que vão ligar tudo - respondeu Graham.

-E se aceitarmos a produção do filme, vamos poder dar uma olhada no roteiro? - Chrissie quis tirar a dúvida, para o alívio de John.

-Absolutamente, sra. May - King assentiu - queremos a sua autorização em tudo, queremos fazer com o máximo de respeito, a vocês e aos fãs.

-Garante tudo isso? - Brian quis ter certeza.

-Garanto sim - disse o produtor por fim.

A sinceridade de King foi o suficiente para convencer a todos, desde os mais dispostos a aceitar a ideia até os mais céticos, como John e Chrissie.

-Parece que temos um acordo então - Jim Beach disse animado, começando a preparar documentos pra que todos assinassem.

John só podia esperar que essa ideia de filme fosse realmente boa.

O Queen se concentrou no trabalho de fazer música e deixou que a equipe do filme fizesse seu trabalho, que não era especificamente a especialidade da banda. Um tempo depois, receberam uma versão do roteiro. John levou sua cópia pra casa, pra que Veronica também lesse.

-O que você achou? - ele perguntou à esposa depois de terminar sua leitura.

-Primeiro quero saber o que você achou - Veronica devolveu a pergunta.

-Sinceramente, eu achei ótimo - John confessou, mais animado do que parecia estar - realmente focam nos acontecimentos mais marcantes, mas também na nossa amizade e... Foi por isso aue eu fiquei feliz enquanto lia.

-E capturaram o seu jeito exatamente como você é - a esposa dele deu um sorriso contente - no seu canto, mas decidido quando precisa ser.

-Eu sou mesmo desse jeito? - perguntou ele em tom de brincadeira.

-Você sabe que é, Johnny... - Veronica balançou a cabeça.

-Acho que pode dar um bom filme - Deaky deu de ombros, descontraído, mas esperançoso.

-Vai sim, meu amor - a sra. Deacon assentiu, também começando a genuinamente gostar da ideia.


	2. O encontro

Joe Mazzello tinha vivido os últimos dias muito inquieto. Fazia tempos que os produtores da Fox tinham entrado em contato com ele, interessados em escolhê-lo para interpretar John Deacon. Assim que soube disso, Joe se concentrou em fazer o necessário para conseguir o papel, estudou baixo, viu entrevistas centenas de vezes, até praticou o bendito sotaque que era difícil para um americano fazer. Mas Joe não se importou com isso, estava empolgado para conseguir o trabalho. 

Não conseguia parar de pensar que desde que o chamaram, já tinha se passado muito tempo e até onde ele sabia, não havia mais nenhum ator no páreo com ele, assim, tudo levava a crer que Joe seria contratado, o problema era esperar pela confirmação.

Foi assim que numa manhã comum em queJoe estava checando seus emails, se deparou com o que tanto esperou receber. O remetente era o gerente de casting da Fox, dando-lhe os parabéns e a confirmação de que ele tinha sido escalado para interpretar John Deacon em Bohemian Rhapsody.

Sua primeira reação foi dar um sorriso enorme, gargalhar como uma criança e finalmente se render a um choro emocionado. Os primeiros a saberem foram seus pais, que ficaram tão orgulhosos como o próprio Joe estava de si mesmo. Ele sabia que tinha dado o melhor de si e todo seu esforço tinha valido à pena naquele momento.

Apesar de toda animação e empolgação, Joe não deixou de prestar atenção a outro detalhe importante no email, haveria uma reunião com os produtores do filme e logo em seguida iriam para Abbey Road, encontrar com o Queen e a assessoria da banda.

Aquilo deixou Joe ainda mais empolgado, mas preocupado. Era óbvio que ele conheceria a banda, já que era a história deles que eles estavam contando, mas isso também o deixou com medo. Com certeza o Queen estaria bem presente durante o projeto todo, e logo de cara Joe sentiu o tamanho da responsabilidade que ele e todo o elenco tinham. Queria respeitar o legado do Queen e principalmente John Deacon e sua privacidade. O ator tentou guardar a ansiedade para o dia da reunião.

Assim que todo o elenco foi escalado, não demorou muito para que o Queen soubesse quem interpretaria suas versões mais jovens. Apenas os nomes foram divulgados e a data e a hora da reunião para a banda e os atores se encontrarem. John notou a empolgação em seus amigos, começando a imaginar como seriam os rapazes, o que achariam de conhecer a banda e se eles fariam muitas perguntas.

-Está tudo bem, John? - perguntou Chrissie, a esposa e assistente do guitarrista, mas que acabava sendo uma conselheira para os quatro - não disse muita coisa sobre o filme...

-Bom, é que eu só estou imaginando o que vai dar tudo isso - Deacon sabia que podia ser sincero com ela - acho melhor conhecer o sr. Mazzello primeiro antes de criar expectativas.

-Primeiro, você deveria chamar ele de Joe, Deaky - opinou Freddie - essas formalidades só vão espantar os meninos.

-Ser formal não é por chatice, é por respeito - Brian tentou ajudar - mas concordo com o Freddie, eles são muito mais jovens que nós.

-Mais fácil eles nos chamarem de senhor - Roger riu.

-Eu não quero ser chamado de senhor! - declarou Freddie, um tanto indignado - relaxa, Deaky, continue não criando expectativas então, e aproveite o momento quando nós conhecermos os rapazes, está bem assim?

-Bem melhor Freddie, mas não era esse o meu plano desde o começo? - John deu um sorriso de lado, se sentindo um pouco mais aliviado a ponto de brincar.

-Ah Deaky, seu velho sarcástico! - Freddie reclamou em tom de brincadeira, o que fez seus amigos rirem.

Chrissie apenas os observou, pensando que não importava quanto tempo se passasse, esses quatro sempre teriam um lado criança.

John se sentiu preocupado outra vez quando chegou em casa depois daquela reunião sobre o filme. Sua expressão pesarosa se desanuviou ao ver Veronica. Sua esposa lhe deu um abraço rápido e então o beijou, o que foi suficiente para que as preocupações dele fossem embora no momento.

-Oi pra você também - ele disse depois que se separaram.

-Alguma novidade? - Veronica perguntou enquanto se encaminhava para a cozinha, John a seguiu até ali, sabendo que chá e torradas esperavam por eles.

-Ah era justamente disso que eu não queria falar... - suspirou ele num tom de reclamação.

-Ah não, John, sabe que quando não quer contar aí que é melhor falar, não me faça ligar pro Freddie - ameaçou a sra. Deacon.

-Ei, não é pra tanto - John ficou um tanto indignado - é só que definiram o elenco do filme, e vamos conhecer os atores ainda essa semana.

-E isso é muito legal, de verdade - Veronica se animou com a ideia - mas de novo você está incomodado, achei que já tinha aceitado o filme.

-Não, isso sim, mas admite Roni, conhecer alguém que vai interpretar você é no mínimo esquisito - insistiu John.

-Acho que você tá exagerando um pouco - Veronica rebateu, sincera - sim, eu concordo que em parte é estranho, mas lembra que você concordou com o roteiro que foi escrito, ninguém vai fazer nada fora do que vocês permitiram.

-Isso foi o que eu aceitei, eu só... não sei o que fazer quando conhecer esse ator... - confessou Deaky, dando de ombros.

-Ora, John, é só cumprimentá-lo, ser gentil e cortês como você já é, e deixar ele fazer seu trabalho - Veronica foi prática como sempre - acho que depois que fosse conhecer ele, essa sensação esquisita vai embora.

-Eu acho que vai mesmo... - John acabou concordando, aliviado.

Veronica apenas sorriu, sabendo que apesar das inseguranças, no fim de tudo, seu marido lidaria bem com tudo aquilo.

Quando o dia da reunião chegou, Joe estava muito mais nervoso que John. O baixista tinha levado um tempinho para se acostumar com tudo que o filme trouxe e ainda traria, e seus companheiros estavam animados e ansiosos. Já Mazzello realmente estava preocupado em ser o mais cauteloso e respeitoso possível, o mesmo sentimento que seus colegas de trabalho tinham naquele dia.

O Queen na companhia de Chrissie May e Jim Beach esperava pelo elenco de Bohemian Rhapsody em Abbey Road Studios. Foi então que Graham King chegou com os atores e fez as apresentações.

Havia um certo constrangimento de Joe, Ben, Gwilym e Rami que logo foi desfeito pela acolhida calorosa de Freddie, Roger e Brian. Antes que Joe e John trocassem um aperto de mão, o grande espanto do baixista ficou um tanto aparente quando ele viu Mazzello. Era incrível como o ator parecia com ele, aliás, os quatro pareciam, mas a semelhanças de Joe e John e Brian e Gwilym eram de assustar. Além disso, conforme Joe falava com os outros presentes, John notou que ele era americano, e não conseguiu evitar pensar em como um americano conseguiria fazer um sotaque britânico convincente.

-Sr. Deacon? - mesmo nervoso, a personalidade extrovertida de Joe o fez dar o primeiro passo - é um prazer conhecê-lo, eu sou Joe Mazzello.

-John Deacon - o baixista respondeu automaticamente, deixando seu próprio incômodo ir embora - mas você já sabe disso, também é um prazer conhecê-lo, Joe.

-Então... - Joe pensava no que dizer - antes de qualquer coisa gostaria de dizer o quanto admiro o senhor e a banda, e eu quero muito fazer um bom trabalho, que deixe todos vocês orgulhosos.

-Oh muito obrigado - murmurou John, claramente comovido - isso me deixa muito tranquilo.

Foi naquele momento em que as preocupações de Deacon acabaram de vez, o nervosismo e o comprometimento de Joe o tinham comovido o suficiente para mostrar para o ator que estava tudo bem, que John ficaria feliz com o que ele faria. Observando ao seu redor, viu que os amigos e seus atores já estavam tocando um pouco, aproveitando o momento para trocarem experiências. Para John, música sempre foi algo mágico que causava um bem estar maravilhoso nas pessoas e, apesar de toda pressão, era música que o baixista usaria para acalmar Joe.

-Eu imagino que você já deve saber tocar baixo, mas deixa eu te mostrar alguns truques meus? - John ofereceu, num tom que usava com seus filhos quando eles eram pequenos.

-Por favor, senhor - Joe respondeu animado, mal acreditando que não precisou pedir por aulas particulares como um fã histérico.

Enquanto John tocava e Joe observava, e depois trocando essa posição, riram, aprenderam, ensinaram, tiveram certeza que fazer aquele filme renderia uma boa experiência.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aqui está uma coisa pela qual vocês não esperavam! Essa história vai focar no Joe, no John e toda família Deacon, mais muitos momentos fofinhos de Johnica e flashbacks da juventude deles. Essa história vai ser atualizada às terças. Espero que tenham gostado e até semana que vem!


	3. Descobertas Peculiares

Das últimas reuniões da banda que tinha participado, aquela tinha sido a primeira da qual John saía totalmente leve e despreocupado, conhecer Joe tinha o ajudado a se sentir assim, a tirar todo receio sobre o filme que o baixista ainda carregava.

Tocar junto com o ator fez a mente e o coração de John associarem sua instrução com a maneira curiosa como seus seis filhos reagiam ao baixo, à banda, à música. É claro que Luke era quem tinha demonstrado mais interesse genuíno do que seus irmãos, mas seu pai tinha uma lembrança que ligava cada uma de suas crianças à música.

Robert era só um bebê quando prestava atenção no seu pai tocando no casamento dos Taylor, Michael tinha tentado tocar sozinho aos três anos, mexendo no baixo sem que ninguém visse, fazendo com que o braço do instrumento batesse na sua testa e deixasse um galo feio durante algumas semanas. Laura perguntou uma vez onde ficava as "notas fininhas" do instrumento, no que John respondeu que não tinha, ela ficou preocupada, mas depois entendeu que a função do baixo era fazer o som grave. Joshua era fascinado pelo som que saía do amplificador e como as caixas de som funcionavam, Luke implorou que o pai lhe ensinasse a tocar quando tinha oito anos e Cameron, ouvia às fitas cassete atentamente, identificando cada elemento que compunha as músicas do Queen, sem deixar de sempre identificar o baixo, lembrando de seu pai.

Por fim, Joe não hesitou em fazer perguntas e tocar o mais parecido com John, o que arrancou alguns sorrisos do baixista. Joe notou e ficou feliz, não havia ficado magoado por Deacon ter rido dele, mas sabia que aquilo era um sinal de que estava no caminho certo, estava cada vez mais idêntico ao estilo de tocar de John. Isso fez com que Joe ganhasse a admiração dele.

Atenta como sempre, Veronica notou a melhora no humor do marido quando ele chegou em casa e, pacientemente, esperou que ele se sentasse, tomasse um gole de chá, e só então perguntou sobre o que queria tanto saber.

-Você gostou do seu ator? Como ele é? - ela expressou sua curiosidade, colocando uma mão no queixo.

-Parecido comigo, sem dúvida - John achou que era a primeira coisa que ele tinha que contar - e toca baixo muito bem, tirando isso, ele não tem nada a ver comigo.

-Como assim? - Veronica ficou intrigada, querendo saber mais.

-Ele é muito mais agitado e extrovertido que eu - confessou John dando de ombros - mas por um lado isso foi bom, ele decidiu quebrar o gelo primeiro.

-Então você não iria conversar com ele se ele não falasse primeiro? - A sra. Deacon deduziu, sabendo que isso acontecia na maioria das vezes.

-Não é bem assim, confesso que eu estava meio perdido, sabe, só ocupando meu lugar esperado junto à banda, mas o Joe realmente estava tão empolgado e interessado em me ouvir... - ele foi contando - não tinha como eu ignorar a vontade de aprender dele.

-Ah então esse é o nome dele, Joe! - Veronica ficou contente em saber - Eu conheço ele de algum filme?

-Ah eu não saberia dizer - John deu de ombros - não pesquisei a filmografia dele.

-Assim parece que você tá tão desinteressado - a sra. Deacon repreendeu.

-Não é desinteresse, só não estou curioso - John se explicou - é diferente, eu só não quero pressioná-lo, quero deixá-lo à vontade para trabalhar.

-Ah nisso concordamos meu amor, eu só queria conhecê-lo também - ela confessou - se ele quiser também.

-Acho que ele vai gostar da ideia, se você quiser, te apresento a ele - ele sorriu, não achando a ideia da esposa tão ruim.

Durante o jantar, a curiosidade da sra. Deacon passou para os seus filhos. Joshua, Luke e Cameron sendo os três filhos mais novos do casal Deacon, ainda moravam com os pais e por estarem mais antenados e atentos às notícias e à mídia que seu próprio pai, os garotos Deacon estavam com muitas expectativas sobre o tão especulado filme do Queen.

-Então pai a reunião com o elenco foi hoje, não? O que pode contar pra nós? Muita ou pouca coisa? Ou nada? - Joshua trouxe o assunto, cheio de entusiasmo.

-Que pergunta eu devo responder primeiro, Josh? - devolveu o pai dele, de bom humor.

-Anda Johnny conta logo, nem pra mim você contou muita coisa - reclamou Veronica.

-Não é verdade Roni, você foi a primeira a saber sobre o filme - John rebateu - mas pra satisfazer a curiosidade ferrenha de vocês, sim, conhecemos o elenco hoje, vão começar a filmar semana que vem, e o ator que vai me interpretar é muito bacana.

-Qual o nome dele? - Cam se lembrou de perguntar.

-Joe Mazzello - confirmou o pai dele.

-Ele é um tanto desconhecido, não? Bunca ouvi falar dele - Luke comentou com uma mão no queixo e logo em seguida teve uma ideia melhor, correu para pesquisar o ator no Google.

De repente, o rapaz começou a rir enquanto olhava para a tela de seu celular.

-Cara, isso é surreal... - ele comentou, colocando uma mão sobre a boca logo em seguida, demonstrando sua surpresa.

-Luke, para com isso e conta logo o que foi que você descobriu - a mãe dele exigiu, já preocupada.

-Mãe, o papai não te mostrou nenhuma foto do Joe? Olha isso aqui - Luke saiu do seu lugar e mostrou a Veronica o que tinha pesquisado, a reação dele causou tanta comoção que fez com que seus irmãos pesquisassem também.

Cameron e Joshua se surpreenderam também.

-É, ele é a cara do John, não tem como negar - a mãe deles teve que admitir.

-Eu achei parecido, mas eu sabia que vocês reagiriam assim - John se permitiu rir um pouco daquilo tudo.

-Só parecido? Pai, ele é igualzinho ao senhor - Cameron exclamou, ainda espantado - se eu não soubesse, diria até que ele é nosso irmão.

-Pior que é verdade... - concordou Joshua, meio desconfiado.

-Pai, mãe, tem certeza que não tiveram mais um filho depois do Cam? - Luke disse, numa seriedade brincalhona.

-Não! - responderam seus pais ao mesmo tempo.

-Certo, sem mais piadas sobre o Joe ser nosso irmão, entendi - o rapaz ficou um tanto desapontado.

-Como se isso fosse te deter Luke - Josh cruzou os braços e revirou os olhos.

-Vocês viram que ele fez o menininho do Jurassic Park? - Cameron cortou o assunto, contando o que tinha descoberto.

-Sério? - Luke se surpreendeu outra vez e continuou pesquisando.

Com um pouco mais de tempo em que os irmãos Deacon escarfunchavam o que podiam sobre Joe Mazzello, terminaram tudo isso seguindo o ator no Twitter.

-Dei um oi pro Joe no twitter, espero que ele responda - Cameron ficou na expectativa.

-Ah eu também, vou tentar no Insta agora - Luke se empolgou em se comunicar com Joe.

-Que caos foi esse... - John murmurou baixinho, balançando a cabeça - imagina se eu fosse convidar o Joe pra jantar igual o Brian fez com o Gwilym...

-Não é má ideia - Veronica comentou.

-É pai, a gente queria conhecer o Joe pessoalmente, quebra esse galho pra gente - Josh apoiou.

-Não, eu não quero incomodar o coitado, olha o jeito que vocês ficaram sem nem saber quem ele é - o pai estava relutante e irredutível - imagina o que vão fazer pessoalmente.

-Tá - Luke ficou emburrado como uma criança pequena - eu vou ver se ele topa tomar um chá comigo.

-Tudo bem, só não envolva o resto da família, e não seja chato e irritante com ele - recomendou John.

-Se tem uma coisa que eu não sou é ser chato - o rapaz rebateu com uma careta, o que causou bufadelas de deboche de seus irmãos.

Luke ignorou isso com um aceno, e se concentrou em seu celular. Joe tinha acabado de responder seu "oi" no twitter. John só esperava que os seus filhos não assustassem o ator com tanto entusiasmo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O dia foi uma correria que só mas não podia deixar vocês sem o capítulo dessa fic, a caçulinha do universo de PODC. Eu amei escrever essa interação da família. Essa ideia do Luke se encontrar com o Joe é uma referência ao que aconteceu de verdade na vida real. Bom, vamos ver se os meninos convencem o Deaky a chamar o Joe pra jantar na casa deles nos próximos capítulos. Bom, é isso, obrigada e até terça!


	4. Conversas Animadas

Tinha sido um excelente primeiro dia do novo trabalho, o dia que para Joe, marcava oficialmente seu envolvimento, participação e total comprometimento com o filme Bohemian Rhapsody. Mas o que o tinha deixado mais contente era o fato de conhecer John Deacon pessoalmente e até ter tido umas aulinhas do próprio.

Joe temia assustar John ou que ele não quisesse se envolver tanto com o filme, já que era o membro mais discreto da banda. Mazzello tinha suas próprias teorias quanto a isso, que foram parcialmente confirmadas quando conheceu Deacon. Era claro como o baixista do Queen era uma pessoa tímida e reservada, e ser um astro do rock não era bem uma coisa que se associa com alguém assim. No entanto, Joe pensava que o amor de John pela música e seus amigos era o que o motivava a continuar a fazendo parte de tudo aquilo, mesmo atraindo tanta atenção para si.

O encontro deles foi memorável e especial para o ator, mas outra coisa legal aconteceu quando ele chegou ao hotel em que estava hospedado, depois da reunião. Checando as redes sociais, como sempre costumava fazer, notou duas solicitações de amizade, tanto no Instagram como no Twitter. Os dois perfis tinham o sobrenome Deacon e logo Joe percebeu que se tratava dos filhos de John.

-Nossa, isso foi... legal... - refletiu Mazzello sozinho, falando em voz alta.

Imediatemente, ele aceitou as solicitações e assim que fez isso, recebeu uma mensagem de Luke.

"Oi, tudo bem? Sou filho do John Deacon! Soube que você vai interpretar meu pai no filme, parabéns!"

Então Joe respondeu em seguida:

"Oi! Luke, certo? Prazer em conhecê-lo! Sim, sou eu mesmo, e obrigado."

Da casa dos Deacon, Luke não esperava que Joe respondesse tão rápido, o rapaz se empolgou com a conversa.

"De nada, cara! Eu tava pensando uma coisa, espero que você não se importe"

Aquilo deixou Joe um tanto curioso e desconfiado.

"Acho que não...? Só me fala, pode falar o que é."

Luke prosseguiu com seu plano.

"Eu queria muito te conhecer pessoalmente, o que acha de marcarmos alguma coisa?"

Joe se espantou com o convite, mas ficou muito contente.

"Ótimo! Excelente mesmo, por mim, tudo bem."

"Então, você conhece o Speedy's? É uma lanchonete em Regent's Park , é um lugar legal, só me diz uma hora que você tá disponível, e pra mim tá tudo bem" enviou Luke.

"Bom, eu não sei onde fica, mas eu me viro, não se preocupe. E quanto a um horário disponível, amanhã de manhã eu estou desocupado. Podemos ir amanhã?" Joe contou.

"Sim, fechado, então amanhã a gente conversa mais. Legal falar com você, até mais!" Luke encerrou a conversa.

"Igualmente, Luke. Te vejo amanhã, tchau!" respondeu Joe por fim.

Joe ficou levemente distraído com a possibilidade de conhecer um dos filhos de John. Imaginou nas histórias interessantes que Luke poderia contar sobre o pai dele, que ajudaria o ator com seu papel, mas também descobrir mais sobre o artista que tinha aprendido a admirar.

Antes que o jantar dos Deacon terminasse, os irmãos e os pais de Luke notaram sua animação. Quando o rapaz tirou os olhos da tela do celular, viu a família o encarando curiosa, em busca de respostas para seu estado.

-Eu vou conhecer o Joe amanhã! - ele explicou de uma vez.

-Sério? Ele aceitou mesmo? - o próprio John ficou levemente espantado.

-Aham, ele pareceu gostar da ideia de imediato - Luke confirmou - tem alguma dica pra mim, pra eu saber como agir, ou o que falar com ele, pai?

-Não, não mesmo - John comentou - no fundo, acho vocês dois um tanto parecidos, então vão se dar bem de cara, e eu não quero te dar conselhos sobre uma conversa, falem do que quiserem, eu sei que o assunto principal vai ser eu, mas é compreensível.

-Tá parecendo que tá se achando, pai - Josh riu um pouco de como seu pai se referiu a si mesmo.

-Eu sei, não foi proposital - Deaky deu de ombros, dando um sorriso travesso.

Assim, Josh e Cam ficaram ansiosos como o irmão para saber como seria o encontro e a conversa com Joe. Esperavam que Luke contasse tudo a eles e quem sabe, um tempo depois, os dois pudessem conhecer o ator pessoalmente também. Por enquanto, deixaram seu irmão ligeirinho tomar a frente da corrida.

Depois do seu café da manhã, Joe pegou um táxi e, aproveitando as maravilhas da modernidade, usou um sistema de GPS para descobrir onde ficava a tal lanchonete Speedy's para facilitar a vida do taxista, que não sabia bem onde ficava o lugar. Assim, uns minutos depois, lá estava Mazzello esperando pelo jovem Deacon.

Por mais que Joe se distraísse fácil com o movimento da rua, olhando pela janela, logo voltou a prestar atenção ao seu redor, quando alguém sentou na mesa dele. Pelas semelhanças com John, só podia se tratar de Luke.

-Luke? - Joe perguntou, franzindo as sobrancelhas, só para ter certeza.

-Isso, e você deve ser o Joe Mazzello - Luke apertou a mão do ator - espero que não se importe de eu te chamar de Joe.

-Não, não, fique à vontade - o ator deu de ombros - assim não me sinto um velho.

-Certo, pois é cara, é muito doido você interpretar meu pai, num filme - Luke puxou assunto - nunca pensei que fariam um filme sobre o meu pai, ou a banda, nesse caso.

-É, eu também achei a ideia inusitada, mas eu me empolguei imediatamente - Joe embarcou na conversa - sabe que eu não conhecia o Queen muito bem antes, mas quando eu soube que queriam que eu fizesse o sr. Deacon, logo eu fiz uma pesquisa completa, não muito completa, quer dizer, não invadi a privacidade de vocês, eu respeito seu pai ser mais reservado.

-É, ele é sim - Luke assentiu - é por isso que é difícil imaginar alguém interpretando ele, mas sinceramente, eu mal posso esperar pra ver como vai ser o filme! O meu pai tava meio com medo no começo, mas ele se acostumou com a ideia, e acho que te conhecer ajudou com isso também.

-Sério? Que bom - Joe sorriu - eu tava muito preocupado em conhecer o seu pai, queria que ele entendesse que eu o respeito muito e meu objetivo mesmo é honrar o trabalho dele.

-Eu que agradeço por pensar assim do meu pai, ele é um cara muito especial - Luke disse um tanto comovido.

-Eu percebi, pelo pouco que convivi com ele, eu percebi - o ator se lembrou de como John tinha sido gentil quando se conheceram - ele até me ensinou alguns truques no baixo.

-Sério? Ele me ensinou a tocar quando eu era criança, eu também toco baixo - contou o jovem Deacon.

-Mesmo? Desde pequeno? Não é tão fácil, né? Eu toco um pouco de violão, mas assim que eu soube do papel, pedi pra um amigo meu me ensinar baixo - Mazzello manteve a empolgação na conversa.

Continuaram conversando ali até sentirem fome, e aproveitando o fato de já estarem numa lanchonete, prolongaram sua conversa almoçando juntos. Realmente, John tinha razão em dizer que os dois se dariam bem, já que antes de irem embora, trocaram números de telefone. Joe ficou contente por conhecer Luke e ouvir suas histórias, já Luke tinha certeza que Joe era uma escolha excelente para interpretar o seu pai no filme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aí pessoal? Esse capítulo foi inspirado em algumas entrevistas que o Joe contou que ele conheceu um dos filhos do John e ficou um tempo conversando com ele, imagino que tenha sido o Luke, daí que surgiu a ideia do capítulo. Espero que vocês estejam gostando, até terça!


	5. A sra. Deacon

Quando Luke chegou em casa depois de se encontrar com Joe, foi bombardeado por uma porção de perguntas dos seus irmãos.

-Calma, calma, gente - ele acabou rindo de toda aquela euforia - uma pergunta de cada vez, por favor.

-Como é que foi lá? O Joe te fez muitas perguntas? - Josh conseguiu perguntar primeiro, mas Cam não ficou com raiva, já que o irmão queria saber o mesmo que ele.

-Foi bem legal, eu sentei na mesa dele e aí nós começamos a falar do filme, de como era meio diferente essa coisa de fazerem um filme sobre a banda, ainda mais colocando o pai porque vocês sabem o quanto ele é tímido e tal - Luke disse primeiro, depois prosseguiu - depois o Joe falou que admira muito e respeita o trabalho do nosso pai.

-Bom, isso é ótimo, mesmo - refletiu Josh - mas o que você achou dele?

-Ele é muito legal, sério, mas meio palhaço, no melhor dos sentidos - Luke riu ao lembrar de alguns trejeitos peculiares de Joe - não demorou muito pra gente brincar um com o outro.

-Bom, isso ele tem em comum com o nosso pai então - Cameron concordou.

-Não, o pai é muito mais sério que o Joe - Luke debateu - mas eles são muito preocupados com seu trabalho, acho que é isso que eles tem em comum.

-Isso e a cara deles, não? - Josh riu - ele é igualzinho ao papai igual parece nas fotos?

-Ah sim, mano, pode apostar que sim - Luke assentiu - só não me assustei porque eu já tinha visto o rosto dele antes.

-Então, dava pra ele se passar por nosso irmão? - Cameron fez uma brincadeira.

-Pior que poderia mesmo - concluiu Luke.

Os três continuaram conversando animadamente, o que deixou seus pais curiosos. Era sempre assim quando os três caçulas Deacon estavam juntos, mas tudo aquilo tinha um motivo bem específico, que John e Veronica já estavam desconfiando.

-Nossa, eles realmente empolgaram com o Joe - John refletiu em voz alta, ouvindo a algazarra dos meninos de seu quarto - não achei que era pra tanto...

-É porque eles estão curiosos, John - Veronica explicou - imagina ver uma versão mais jovem do pai deles, é bem inusitado e empolgante, aliás, eu ainda quero conhecer o Joe.

-Ah não, até você? - John riu um pouquinho.

-Acha que é uma má ideia? Que talvez o Joe não goste dessa ideia? - a sra. Deacon levantou a hipótese, para ver como o marido reagiria.

-Não, imagina, quem não gostaria de conhecer você, minha amada e preciosa esposa? - John aproveitou o momento para elogiá-la, sorrindo de lado - na verdade, Roni, acho que o problema sou eu...

-Ah ha, como eu desconfiava - ela disse o que estava pensando.

-Ah então você acabou de me chamar de problema? - ele brincou para se despistar do conflito.

-Não, claro que não - ela acabou rindo - John, o que está acontecendo é que você está com receio de envolver a família com o filme, se nós conhecermos o Joe. Você não nos quer tão envolvidos com uma coisa que tem a ver com a banda, como você sempre fez.

-Eu te amo por me conhecer tão bem - John confessou - é exatamente isso.

-E eu te digo de novo que não precisa se preocupar com isso - Veronica tocou o rosto do marido, olhando bem nos olhos dele - não estou encarando isso como toda a história da família Deacon exposta por um ator ou um filme, mas sim como um tributo, uma homenagem a vocês, e eu queria conhecer o ator que vai homenagear justamente o meu amado marido, é só isso Johnny.

John teve vontade de chorar, pois desde que a conhecera, Veronica sempre o entendeu e o apoiou, e por puro amor e dedicação a ele, sabia exatamente o que ele estava sentindo.

-Obrigado por entender, eu te amo - ele não hesitou em abraçá-la, o que só fez Veronica retribuir ainda mais o gesto.

-Disponha sempre, Johnny - a sra. Deacon beijou a bochecha do marido - também te amo.

A conversa com sua esposa fez John se convencer de que realmente não faria mal Veronica conhecer Joe, ele era um rapaz excelente, que também entendia John e respeitava sua discrição. Estava certo de que ele agiria assim também com a sra. Deacon.

Assim, John acabou concordando em apresentar Joseph a Veronica, levando a esposa com ele em uma outra reunião do elenco com a banda. Dessa vez, se tratava de uma leitura de mesa, em que os atores leriam o roteiro do filme pela primeira vez.

Havia algumas cadeiras no canto da sala, que foram ocupadas pelo Queen e sua assessoria, para assistirem a leitura do roteiro. John e Veronica se sentaram ali com Roger, Freddie e Jim Beach, esperando Brian, Chrissie e o elenco chegarem.

Ao ver sua velha amiga, a sra. May não hesitou em ir até o encontro da sra. Deacon.

-Veronica! - Chrissie disse enquanto a abraçava - que bom te ver por aqui, nem imaginava que estaria aqui, mas é ótimo que veio.

-Pois é, eu insisti muito e o John me trouxe - a sra. Deacon riu, contente pela recepção da amiga - o Luke conheceu o Joe e ele ficou tão empolgado que me deixou curiosa.

-Ah eu te entendo, foi a mesma coisa com o Brian e o Gwilym - Chrissie sorriu e assentiu.

A conversa das duas foi interrompida pela chegada do elenco e John, contente por Veronica e Chrissie passarem um tempo juntas conversando, aproveitou o momento para ir cumprimentar Joe.

-Sr. Deacon, que prazer em revê-lo, como vai? - Joe foi cordial e animado como sempre, oferecendo uma mão, que John aceitou.

-Igualmente, Joe, eu vou bem, fiquei sabendo que você e Luke se conheceram, ele gostou muito de você - Deacon contou - mas tem mais alguém da minha família que queria te conhecer, espero que não se importe.

-Mesmo? Uau... Eu não me importo, senhor, vai ser uma honra pra mim - Joe ficou surpreso, mas lisonjeado.

-Roni, vem aqui - John chamou a esposa e ela se aproximou, enquanto Joe achou o apelido fofo - bom, Joe, essa é minha esposa, Veronica, e Roni, esse é o Joe Mazzello.

-Nossa, isso é... - ela ficou um pouco embasbacada ao notar as semelhanças enormes com seu marido, chegando a olhar alternadamente de um para o outro checando quem era quem - oi, Joe, oi! Prazer em conhecê-lo.

-Igualmente sra. Deacon, eu agradeço por ter vindo me conhecer, e é claro, ver nosso trabalho - Joe se lembrou de mencionar o restante dos companheiros, pra que não parecesse arrogante por receber atenção de Veronica.

A sra. Deacon deixou o ator se juntar aos elenco, e ela por sua vez, sentou-se com John, Jim, os meninos e Chrissie, prestando atenção em cada um dos atores, conforme eles davam o seu melhor para interpretar seus personagens. Toda vez que Joe dizia suas falas, tanto Veronica quanto John se impressionavam. Não era uma imitação caricata, mas era Joe interpretando John como tinha compreendido quem o baixista era, o que deixou o sr. e a sra. Deacon aliviados e comovidos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aí gente, tudo bem? Espero que sim, confesso que minha parte favorita do capítulo foi a cena Johnica, ai eu amo eles também, são fofos demais! E também a Chrissie e a Veronica conversando. Não se preocupem, teremos mais Joe e Veronica no próximo capítulo, então até terça!


	6. Na casa dos Deacon

Quando a leitura de mesa acabou, Veronica observou um pouco de lado os atores interagindo com seu marido e os companheiros de banda dele. Era meio estranha e curiosa a sensação que aquele encontro causava na sra. Deacon. Era realmente como se fossem os seus eus jovens encontrando o Freddie, o Roger, o Brian e o John do presente. Chrissie, que também tinha terminado de conversar com Gwilym, notou a sensação no rosto da sua amiga.

-É sempre assim quando vemos todos eles juntos - a sra. May riu baixinho ao se aproximar de Veronica.

-Pois é, é justamente nisso que tô pensando - a sra. Deacon sorriu - e você viu o jeito deles falarem, as vozes deles, o Joe... O Joe fala igualzinho ao John!

-Eu também assustei com o Gwilym, é realmente impressionante - Chrissie concordou - desculpa a pressa Roni, mas eu tenho que ir, os meninos ainda vão se encontrar no estúdio, mas foi muito bom te ver.

-Sempre é bom te ver também, Chrissie - a sra. Deacon também tinha um grande apreço pela amiga - podemos marcar uma visita pra vocês ou vocês na minha casa depois.

-Claro, com certeza - Chrissie também gostou da ideia - então, tchau.

-Tchau - a sra. Deacon se despediu, vendo John vindo em sua direção.

-Está pronta pra ir? - seu marido quis saber.

-Bom, pra ser sincera, Johnny, gostaria de conversar mais com o Joe, se ele não tiver nenhum compromisso pra mais tarde - ela contou o que estava pensando - espero que não se importe de eu convidá-lo pra pelo menos um chá.

-Eu sabia que essa hora ia chegar, mais cedo ou mais tarde - John balançou a cabeça e riu baixinho - mas tudo bem, por mim, tudo bem, eu só não vou estar em casa para recebê-lo, em compensação, os meninos vão enlouquecer com a visita surpresa.

-Ok então, só resta saber se o Joe está livre - resumiu Veronica, indo até Mazzello.

-Sra. Deacon? - Joe se virou antes que ela dissesse alguma coisa, no seu jeito animado de sempre, mas um pouco apreensivo, já que ela tinha acabado de ver ele interpretando John Deacon - eu espero que tenha gostado da leitura...

-Ah Joe, não se preocupe, eu achei que você estava incrível, de verdade, mas queria ver uma outra coisa com você - Veronica contou - o que acha de ir tomar chá em casa, comigo e os meus meninos? 

-Sério? Eu... - Joe ficou surpreso com o convite - eu acho muito legal, sra. Deacon, eu vou, eu aceito sim.

-Certo, então vamos, se importa de ir comigo? - ela o apressou, animada.

-De maneira nenhuma, senhora - Mazzello negou, balançou a cabeça.

Antes de irem, fizeram questão de se despedirem de John.

-Já estão indo? Tudo bem, vejo vocês mais tarde, divirtam-se sem mim - Deacon brincou e sorriu, primeiro para a esposa e depois para Joe.

A corrida de táxi até a casa dos Deacon não foi tão demorada assim e, de um jeito estranho, Joe se sentiu nervoso ao avistar o lugar, estava preocupado em ser digno o suficiente de entrar na casa do baixista e de sua família, quem ele estava dando o seu melhor para interpretar. Usando um talento natural de toda mãe, Veronica logo notou o nervosismo de Joe.

-Ah não se preocupe, você é nosso convidado - assegurou ela - e além disso, Josh e Cam estão doidos pra te conhecer.

-Obrigado, sra. Deacon - ele respondeu, aliviado.

Joe esperou Veronica entrar, ficando bem atrás dela, suspirando fundo antes de colocar seus pés na residência. Logo ele percebeu o quanto aquele lugar tinha um jeito de família, de aconchego e carinho. Tinha uma sala de estar ampla, com um detalhe peculiar, uma estatueta do Mestre Yoda na estante, perceber isso fez Joe sorrir. Andaram pelo corredor, passaram pela sala de jantar, com uma mesa enorme que cabia a família toda, indo até a cozinha.

-Eu espero que não se importe de me esperar aqui na cozinha - Veronica comentou.

-Não, de jeito nenhum, fique à vontade - ele a entendeu.

A sra. Deacon pôs uma chaleira no fogo e deixou Joe por um instante, indo chamar Joshua, Luke e Cameron. Ela só pediu que os filhos descessem até a cozinha, com um ar de mistério, o que deixou os meninos em alerta.

-Joe! - Luke logo o cumprimentou, trocando um aperto de mão com o ator - que bom te ver aqui!

-Então ele é o Joe?! - disse Cameron, impressionado, fixando o olhar nas semelhanças que o ator tinha com o seu pai.

-Pela cara, é ele mesmo! - Joshua completou - desculpe o mal jeito, é que realmente é assustador o quanto você parece com o nosso pai. Eu sou Josh, prazer em te conhecer.

-Oi, igualmente - Joe acabou sorrindo diante da reação dos garotos Deacon.

-Cameron - Cam se apresentou - é muito legal te conhecer, de verdade.

-Bom, eu que agradeço por me receberem tão bem - replicou Joe - a sra. Deacon me falou o quanto vocês queriam me conhecer.

-Pois é, a gente ficou curioso e empolgado com essa história de filme, e a gente viu o quanto você parece com o nosso pai e tudo mais, mas como é que tá sendo tudo isso pra você? - Cameron despejou, empolgado.

-Incrível, incrível mesmo - Joe contou - nós ainda não começamos a gravar, mas estou me preparando desde que soube que ganhei o papel. Quero muito fazer o meu melhor, pra honrar o trabalho do sr. Deacon.

-Pelo que eu entendi por hoje, Joe - Veronica entrou na conversa, enquanto preparava o chá - vocês vão gravar na semana que vem, não é? Sabe por onde vão começar? Porque eu sei que quando fazem um filme, não seguem a ordem cronológica do roteiro nas filmagens.

-Está certa, sra. Deacon - Joe confirmou, assentindo - pelo que Graham e Dennis nos contaram, vamos começar pelo Live Aid.

-Sério? - ela se assustou com a decisão - deve ser muito difícil pra você, pra vocês quatro, não? Eu lembro daquele dia, o John tava tão nervoso, acho que se pudesse ele nem subiria ali, isso sem contar de tudo o que tinha acontecido antes...

-Acontecido antes? - foi Luke quem perguntou, confuso - o que exatamente aconteceu, mãe?

-Bom, meu amor, é que é uma questão delicada - sua mãe foi sincera - seu pai sempre foi reservado sobre algumas coisas da banda.

Joe se sentiu um pouco sem graça, pensando ser o responsável por trazer o assunto à tona. O que ele não sabia era que parte dos motivos para que Luke, Cameron e Joshua não soubessem do que Veronica tinha mencionado é porque eles tinham nascido numa época em que o Queen não era mais tão popular assim, e além disso, John preferia poupar os filhos de tudo que ele julgasse ruim sobre a banda. A separação que eles tiveram para depois retomarem sua união na apresentação do Live Aid era uma dessas coisas delicadas que o baixista escondia.

Mas agora, bem naquele momento, depois de tantos anos, e, com seus meninos sendo homens, Veronica julgou que aquele instante era a oportunidade perfeita para explicar sobre isso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E parei na melhor parte de propósito! O que acharam da empolgação dos meninos Deacon? Bom, eu deixei o clifhanger pra começarmos diretamente num flashback da Veronica no próximo capítulo. Espero que gostem e até terça!


	7. Algumas lembranças

_Residência dos_ _Deacon_ _, Londres, 1984_

Veronica tentava controlar a empolgação de seus meninos conforme eles chegavam em casa. Se tinha uma coisa que os pequenos Deacon amavam eram fazer compras com sua mãe. Podia ser uma atividade chata para a maioria das crianças, mas não para Robert e Michael. Eles se sentiam úteis em procurar cada item da lista e trazer até sua mãe, o que deixava a sra. Deacon muito orgulhosa da boa vontade deles.

Era comum quando eles chegavam das compras não encontrarem John em casa, a esposa dele sabia que às vezes as obrigações com a banda podiam ocupar muita parte de seu tempo, mas no final do dia, ele sempre voltava pra casa.

E foi por isso que Veronica estranhou ver o marido sentado no sofá com uma expressão pesada em seu rosto, as duas mãos no queixo enfatizavam seu pesar ainda mais.

-Oi, pai, faz tempo que chegou? - perguntou Mike, o tirando daquele estado melancólico por um momento.

-Não muito, Mike - John sorriu para o filho.

-A gente foi fazer compras - explicou Robert, orgulhoso - até a Laura ajudou a gente hoje.

-Mesmo? Que bom, sinal que ela está crescendo e aprendendo com vocês - o pai ficou feliz com a notícia.

Veronica sabia que algo grave tinha acontecido ao marido e logo ela se preocupou, procurando um jeito de saber o que era para poder ajudá-lo.

-Meninos, vão guardando tudo primeiro, tá bom? - ela recomendou aos filhos - depois ajudo vocês.

-Tudo bem - Robert concordou e logo seu irmão e sua irmã o seguiram.

-O que aconteceu, John? - ela foi direta, já que também estava agoniada - estava tudo bem quando eu saí...

-Pois é - John riu com sarcasmo, magoado, mas sua esposa sabia que não era por causa dela - o Freddie ligou, convocou uma reunião pra anunciar que... Vai se concentrar em gravar dois discos solos, deixando a gente completamente de lado por tempo indeterminado.

-Meu Deus, Johnny, sinto muito - foi a reação imediata de Veronica, chocada, mas nem tanto, era de se esperar que Freddie pudesse tomar uma atitude assim, mas no fundo, sabiam que ele era um bom amigo, foi por isso que ela sentiu a dor de John e o abraçou.

-Eu ainda não acredito como ele pôde fazer isso... - John murmurou - ele nem se importou em saber a nossa opinião, em entrarmos num acordo juntos, ele... Não se importou nem um pouco com a gente... Isso é... Eu sinto como se tivesse sido traído, Roni, descartado como uma coisa que não tem mais serventia...

-Não, não, não é nada disso - ela tocou o rosto de John com as duas mãos, olhando firmemente em seus olhos - Freddie ter esquecido por um momento tudo que vocês viveram, tudo que vocês contribuíram para o Queen juntos, não diminui o valor de vocês, muito menos o seu. 

-Eu sei, mas é como eu me sinto - John resumiu, ainda abalado por tudo - o problema é que não é só por um momento, sabe-se lá quando é que vamos voltar a tocar juntos, se vamos querer falar com o Freddie outra vez.

-Claro que vão - a sra. Deacon não tinha dúvidas disso - talvez não agora, mas... se tem uma coisa que eu sei é que o Freddie conhece o valor de vocês, e uma hora ele vai se lembrar disso, tenho certeza.

-Eu espero que sim, mas eu tenho certeza que não vai ser agora - respondeu John, ainda magoado e abatido.

_Residência dos Deacon, Londres, 2017_

Lembrar daquilo deixou Veronica um tanto abalada, mas nada comparado à reação dos seus filhos. Joe sabia da separação do Queen, já que o fato fazia parte do roteiro, mas ainda assim, ouvir o relato de quem vivenciou um pouco disso, foi triste e o emocionou também.

-Eu sinto muito - Mazzello sentiu a tristeza da sra. Deacon e disse isso para confortá-la.

-Não, Joe, está tudo bem - ela voltou ao bom humor - sabe que no fim das contas, essa separação serviu para uma coisa boa, a maneira como os meninos tocaram no Live Aid, a falta que sentiram um dos outros, dá a impressão que a distância entre eles os motivou a fazer o seu melhor, a se unirem ainda mais, mais do que nunca, e eu acho que isso também foi uma das grandes coisas que os unem até hoje.

-Bom, mãe, já que viu um lado positivo nisso tudo, cabe a gente fazer a mesma coisa - Josh ponderou, vendo que Luke e Cameron tinham se enchido de compaixão por seu pai.

Na verdade, os três irmãos se colocaram no lugar de John, podiam imaginar como era ter sido afastado por um dos seus melhores amigos, de repente. Mas como Veronica tinha dito, tudo serviu para um propósito maior e melhor.

-A senhora ia contar sobre o Live Aid também - Luke lembrou, tentando melhorar o clima.

-Ah sim, sim, é uma história mais engraçada que essa - Veronica comentou do próprio relato - mas talvez não seja certo rir das condições do John naquele dia.

-Só conta, mãe - Cam pediu.

-Certo - ela deu um sorriso, concordando, espantada com a impaciência, mas contente pela curiosidade deles. 

_Estádio Wembley, Londres, 1985_

Tinha sido um caminho um tanto tortuoso para Veronica e os três filhos para conseguirem chegar até o trailer do Queen. Apesar de tanta correria, e tanta gente andando pra lá e pra cá, ela não poderia deixar de desejar boa sorte ao marido e seus amigos antes da apresentação de hoje.

Um pouco antes de alcançarem o trailer, ela olhou para os filhos, checando se eles estavam bem. Robert parecia estar lidando bem com a situação, por mais que fosse tímido, MIchael parecia curioso e distraído, prestando atenção no que podia, no que seu olhar podia captar. Já Laura segurou a mão da mãe um pouco mais forte, com certeza se sentindo intimidada por tudo aquilo, já que ela era tão pequenininha no meio de tanta coisa.

-Não se preocupem meus amores - a sra. Deacon se virou para as crianças - não vamos demorar muito, na verdade nem podemos, só vamos falar oi pro papai e os tios e já voltamos pro nosso lugar.

Ao mencionar John, as crianças pareceram relaxar um pouco. Veronica então bateu na porta, esperando que um dos quatro atendessem.

-Roni! Que bom te ver - foi Freddie quem a recebeu.

-Oi Freddie, oi gente - ela se virou pra Brian e Roger, logo avistando seu marido - John, vem aqui só um pouquinho.

Ele se levantou, um tanto assustado, mas logo depois se acalmou. Sua esposa fez uma careta ao notar seu estado instável.

-Tá tudo bem? Que foi? - ela já sabia que ele não estava bem, e logo quis saber o motivo pra isso.

-Eu só tô nervoso, muito nervoso - ele confessou, desviando o olhar por um momento, colocando uma mão sobre a boca, respirando fundo.

-Eu sei, eu percebi, e sei porque tá se sentindo assim - Veronica passou uma mão sobre o ombro dele, acariciando de leve para confortá-lo - mas não pensa no público, pensa só que você tem que ir lá e tocar, e que você sabe tocar essas músicas muito bem, não tem erro.

-Desse jeito, até que eu consigo, é basicamente o que eu tenho que fazer - John sorriu, encantado com a resposta simples, mas eficaz da esposa.

-Ah tem mais uma coisa que eu acho que vai ajudar - Veronica acrescentou, olhando para os filhos.

-Nós viemos desejar boa sorte, pai - Robert disse, com um sorriso singelo.

-Ah obrigado, Rob - o pai lhe deu um abraço, e assim, John acabou abraçando Laura e MIchael também.

-Nós vamos lá então - Roni se preparou para voltar ao seu lugar - vai dar tudo certo, tá?

-Vai sim, vai - John ainda estava nervoso, mas muito mais calmo - obrigado.

-De nada, te amo - ela sorriu.

-Também te amo, te vejo depois - ele respondeu, a vendo se afastar com as crianças, muito grato pela visita, sabendo que, mesmo no meio de um público gigante, lá também estava sua família, ele daria o seu melhor por eles.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aqui começamos com alguns flashbacks! Eu tava ansiosa pra chegar nessa parte da Veronica contando mais sobre o passado. Eu tinha planejado fazer esse relatos na ordem cronológica, mas aí surgiu essa conversa sobre o Live Aid, aí tivemos essas duas cenas, que particularmente, eu amei. Mas não se preocupem, teremos mais flashbacks, não necessariamente em ordem cronológica, mas eu vou sempre especificar o ano e o contexto. Espero que tenham gostado e até terça!


	8. Uma ideia

Joe já estava na sua terceira xícara de chá, já que ele amava a bebida e o chá da sra. Deacon estava perfeito, quando ele pensou que poderia perguntar mais sobre alguns detalhes que o deixou curioso.

-Quer dizer que as crianças sempre foram ver os shows, mesmo sendo... enfim, crianças? Quer dizer, toda essa agitação pode parecer estranha ou intimidadora - ele perguntou, preocupado em como a sra. Deacon lidava com ocasiões assim.

-Ah sim, isso é bem corriqueiro - confirmou Veronica - é claro que eu não levava as crianças em todos os shows, eu particularmente preferia acompanhar os meninos quando eles estavam em Londres, era mais cômodo pra mim, até porque tinha toda aquela movimentação e as pessoas se aproximavam muito da gente pra chegar até o John, é meio intimidador e claustrofóbico, e a Laura era quem mais se assustava com isso, é claro, depois de um tempo ela se acostumou, mas nunca foi fácil.

-Bom, nós passamos por situações parecidas com essas aí, mas nada que se compara àquela época de auge - Josh comentou - Bobby sempre nos disse que somos sortudos por não ter vivido isso.

-E ele tá certo, muito certo mesmo, meus amores - Veronica se virou para os três filhos.

Joe notou que aquele era outro assunto delicado, mesmo sem querer, se sentiu culpado e logo decidiu mudar de assunto.

-Então Robert é seu filho mais velho - disse Joe, também curioso sobre o rapaz que os Deacon citaram tanto até aqui.

-Sim, e eu acho que é por isso que ele sempre foi tão responsável e prestativo - a sra. Deacon disse, orgulhosa - ele entendia toda essa situação e sempre me ajudou a cuidar dos irmãos mais novos.

-Ele também costumava ajudar com a gente com a matemática na época da escola - contou Cameron.

-Ele é muito inteligente, então - Joe sorriu ao perceber isso.

-Ah sim, Rob tem um jeito com os números que veio do John, com certeza - Veronica assentiu - seguiu carreira com isso, ele é arquiteto.

-Puxa vida, bem diferente de uma carreira musical! - foi outra característica que impressionou Joe.

-É, então, o Luke e o Cameron são os únicos mais chegados em música - a mãe deles contou - já os irmãos dele viram que tinham vocação pra outra coisa.

-Mas todo mundo da família gosta de música em geral - Josh argumentou.

-Sim, é verdade - Veronica concordou.

Por mais que a conversa estivesse muito interessante, Joe viu que já tinha abusado demais da hospitalidade da sra. Deacon e seus filhos, ele então decidiu ir embora.

-Eu agradeço por seu tempo e delicioso chá - ele se levantou - mas eu tenho mesmo que ir.

-Ah mas ainda tá tão cedo... - Luke brincou.

-Não, eu entendo Joe, mas muito obrigada por ter aceitado meu convite, e sempre que você quiser nos visitar, vai ser muito bem vindo - Veronica foi muito cordial com ele.

-Uau, sra. Deacon, não tenho nem palavras pra agradecer, porque, pra ser sincero - o ator hesitou um pouco - eu gostaria muito de voltar.

-Claro, vamos amar te receber de novo - ela garantiu.

Josh, Cam e Luke também se despediram dele, observando Joe sair.

-Isso foi bem legal - Joshua disse um tempo depois - o Joe é um cara legal.

-Eu disse que ele era - Luke confirmou.

-Sabe o que também seria legal? - Cam propôs aos irmãos - a Laura, o Mike e o Rob conhecerem ele!

-Ok, ok, eu vi que vocês empolgaram, mas calma aí, meninos - a mãe logo controlou a animação deles - sabem que tem que saber se os irmãos de vocês querem isso também.

-Quem não gostaria? Ele é gente boa - Josh deu de ombros.

-Eu sei, mas eu tenho uma sensação que eles podem ter um certo receio disso - ponderou Veronica.

-Eles não, o papai, não é? - Luke logo entendeu - no meu caso, não teve problema nenhum.

-Só acho que seria melhor falar com o seu pai primeiro - ela insistiu - você contou pra ele quando encontrou com o Joe, Luke.

-Tudo bem, eu entendo mamãe - ele assentiu.

-Eu tive uma ideia melhor - Cameron pensou numa solução - e se convidássemos o Joe, e os nossos irmãos pra um jantar? Não se preocupem, eu peço pro papai.

-Ótima ideia! - Josh sorriu.

-Certo, eu também gostei - Veronica acabou concordando - então, Cam, você está encarregado da parte mais difícil, enquanto isso, eu falo com a Laura, o Mike e o Rob.

-Beleza - Cameron disse por fim, aceitando o desafio.

Naquele momento, Robert estava em seu escritório, completamente concentrado em seu novo projeto, quando seu celular tocou. Ele realmente gostaria de terminar primeiro o que estava fazendo, mas se alguém estava ligando de repente, bem naquela hora inesperada, julgou ser algo muito importante.

Enquanto se dirigia até o aparelho que estava dentro da sua maleta, Robert pensou que fosse Eliza ou Georgia, sua esposa e sua filha respectivamente, mas estranhou e se preocupou ainda mais quando viu que era sua mãe quem estava ligando.

-Mamãe? Tá tudo bem? - ele logo perguntou.

-Fique calmo, Rob, não é nada demais, sério - ela percebeu a apreensão dele e sorriu, reagindo ao jeito natural do filho - eu primeiro quero saber se está tudo bem com você.

-Eu estou bem, ainda trabalhando - o filho respondeu - eu só achei estranho a senhora ligar agora.

-Ah sim, eu sei, é que o Cameron acabou de ter uma ideia, e sabe que ele não vai me deixar em paz até eu falar com você - Veronica explicou rapidamente.

-Falar comigo sobre o que? - Robert se sentou, deduzindo que a conversa ia demorar.

-Bom, acho que você sabe que estão fazendo um filme sobre o Queen, e nós conhecemos o ator que vai fazer seu pai - a sra. Deacon contou - então, Cameron pensou em chamar vocês pra conhecê-lo também.

-É, eu sei do filme, sim - Robert considerou a questão - acho que vai ser um encontro interessante, por mim, tudo bem.

-Mesmo, filho? Que bom, então, eu te aviso quando marcarmos o jantar! - Veronica se alegrou pela resposta - ah e traga a Eliza e a Georgia também!

-Nem sonharia deixá-las em casa - ele riu - Gia tá empolgada com essa história de filme, imagina como ela vai ficar se eu contar que ela vai conhecer o ator que vai fazer o avô dela.

-Pois é, é sim! Ela vai amar - a sra. Deacon conhecia bem a empolgação da neta - certo, então era só mesmo que eu queria falar com você, tchau Rob.

-Tchau, mãe! - ele encerrou a ligação.

Robert tinha gostado da ideia também, esperava que Eliza não achasse esse encontro estranho, mas sabia que a filha deles o agradeceria imensamente. Quanto à Veronica, restava saber como Mike e Laura reagiriam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bom e assim vamos conhecer o resto da família Deacon nos próximos capítulos! Vamos só ver o que o John vai achar dessa ideia de jantar. Ah a Eliza e a Georgia são personagens originais minhas, criadas especialmente para essa e outras histórias do universo de PODC. Espero que tenham gostado e até terça que vem!


	9. Respostas

Laura ainda estava no trânsito depois de buscar os filhos na escola. Ela esperava que Carol e Arthur não reclamassem por causa da demora para chegar em casa. Por mais que fosse o mais novo, com 6 anos, ele costumava ser mais compreensivo que a irmã mais velha de 10 anos. Não é que Caroline fosse insensível ou rebelde, era apenas uma das suas características mais marcantes ser impaciente e um tanto reclamona, mas isso era só nos seus piores dias, ou quando a situação teimava em implicar com ela. No momento, Carol tinha seu celular para distraí-la da demora, até o celular de Laura tocar.

Ela pegou o aparelho em sua bolsa rapidamente, sorrindo ao ver quem era. Sendo responsável, ela entregou o celular à filha.

-Atende pra mim, por favor, Carol - pediu sua mãe - é a vovó.

-Ah tá - a menina deixou o seu próprio celular no colo e pegou o de sua mãe - oi vovó.

-Caroline? Tudo bem, meu amor? - Veronica respondeu - eu queria falar com sua mãe, onde ela está?

-É que ela está dirigindo agora - explicou a menina - se quiser eu deixo recado com ela.

-Ah não, Carol, eu precisava falar diretamente com ela - a avó suspirou - faz assim, pede pra ela me ligar, quando vocês chegarem, tá bem?

-Tá bem, eu digo sim, tchau - Caroline se despediu e desligou.

-O que a vovó disse, Carol? - Laura perguntou à filha.

-Ah ela disse que quer falar direto com você, pediu pra ligar de volta assim que puder - Caroline explicou.

-Ah sim, entendi - Laura respondeu e ficou curiosa para saber do que se tratava.

Um pouco depois, eles finalmente chegaram em casa e Laura pôde descobrir o motivo da ligação de sua mãe.

-Oi, mãe, a senhora me ligou, pode falar agora - ela disse quando retornou a ligação.

-Ah é, Laura - a mãe dela confirmou - bom é que, nós queríamos marcar um jantar com toda família, pra vocês conhecerem o ator que vai fazer seu pai no filme sobre o Queen.

-Sério? Isso é... - Laura procurou uma palavra para expressar seu espanto - diferente, eu ouvi sobre o filme e tudo mais, tudo bem, então, nós vamos, só me avisa o dia do jantar.

-Certo, tudo bem Laura, obrigada por aceitar o convite - Veronica ficou feliz pela resposta positiva da filha.

-De nada, mãe, tchau - Laura desligou, pensando no quanto tudo aquilo era diferente e inusitado, mas ainda assim, uma coisa legal e interessante.

Agora que só faltava falar com Michael, Veronica ficou mais tranquila. É claro que ainda precisava da aprovação de John, mas se todos os seus filhos aceitassem a ideia, já seria metade do caminho andado. Veronica ficou preocupada quando suas ligações para Michael só caíam na caixa postal. Pensando numa alternativa, ela ligou para Lana, a esposa de seu filho.

-Sra. Deacon, oi! - ela logo atendeu.

-Lana, oi, está tudo bem? - sua sogra logo quis saber - estou tentando falar com o Mike faz tempo, mas não consigo, aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Ah não, não se preocupe - Lana logo esclareceu - ele precisou viajar hoje cedo, ainda deve estar na estrada, mas a senhora está bem?

-Ah sim, eu estou bem, é que queria convidar vocês para um jantar - respondeu Veronica - sabe que estão fazendo um filme sobre o Queen, não é?

-Sei, vi alguma coisa sobre isso sim - Lana estava ciente - espera, mas querem envolver a família com a produção do filme, ou coisa parecida?

-Ah bem, não exatamente, é que nós conhecemos o ator que vai fazer o John e o Cam deu a ideia do resto da família conhecê-lo também - Veronica explicou.

-Ah sim, entendi - Lana estava pensando no que responder - bom, acho que um jantar em família é uma ótima ideia, eu vou, vou falar com o Mike sobre isso, está bem, sra. Deacon?

-Tudo bem então, obrigada Lana, mande um beijo pro Thomas, tenha um bom dia - desejou Veronica e assim, desligou.

Então agora só faltava esperar a resposta de Michael e a de John. Assim que notou que seu pai tinha acabado de chegar em casa, Cameron pôs seu plano em ação. Esperou que John se sentasse, tomasse seu chá com torradas normalmente e só aí se sentou com seu pai.

-Oi pai, tudo bem? - Cameron cumprimentou, com um certo nervosismo.

-Eu estou bem, mas, é impressão minha ou tem alguma coisa errada com você? - John notou a apreensão do filho.

-Bom, é que pai, sabe, o Joe veio aqui hoje a convite da mamãe - Cameron começou - nós conhecemos ele e achamos ele um cara muito legal, e aí eu tive a ideia de apresentar ele pro resto da família, se o senhor concordar, é claro.

-Então é por isso que está tão nervoso? - John ficou surpreso com o motivo - já sei, acharam que eu não iria gostar disso.

-Pra dizer a verdade, pai - Cameron deu de ombros, coçando a cabeça, sem graça - foi exatamente isso que pensamos.

-Tudo bem, concordo que eu dei razão pra vocês pensarem assim - o pai suspirou - mas é que o meu medo inicial foi porque eu não sabia direito como essa coisa de filme ia funcionar, o que iam contar sobre a minha vida e se isso prejudicaria vocês de alguma forma, mas Cam, agora que eu conheci o Joe e estou acompanhando todo o processo de produção do filme, eu estou muito mais tranquilo, e se quer saber, filho? Acho que vai ser uma ideia maravilhosa convidar o Joe pra jantar e conhecer a Laura, o Mike e o Rob e as famílias deles também. Se queria o meu sim, eu digo categoricamente que sim.

-Ah pai, valeu! - Cameron lhe deu um abraço espontâneo, o que fez John sorrir - obrigado mesmo!

-De nada - Deaky acabou rindo, feliz pelo entusiasmo do filho - hã, Cameron, eu tive mais uma ideia, que eu acho que você vai gostar muito.

-Sério? Que foi? - Cam replicou curioso.

-Eu faço questão de eu mesmo convidar o Joe, pessoalmente - John sorriu ao contar a ideia - mas dando todo o crédito da ideia do jantar a você.

-Amei, pai, amei mesmo - o filho riu, animado com a decisão do pai.

John, por fim, acabou ficando contente com o alvoroço que Joe estava causando. Se tinha algo que alegrava o patriarca Deacon era ver seus filhos felizes e, pelo jeito, a amizade de Mazzello com eles contribuía para isso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E o John disse sim! Eba! Bom, eu também tô muito animada pra toda família Deacon conhecer o Joe. Aqui eu apresentei um pouco mais da família, Laura e seus filhos, a Lana e o Thomas (que não apareceu, mas é o filhinho dela e do Michael). Nos próximos capítulos vamos conhecer um pouco mais sobre as famílias dos filhos do John. Espero que estejam gostando e até terça!


	10. Semelhança com o passado

A tarde já estava terminando quando Robert deixou seu escritório e voltou para casa. Ainda estava pensando em como contar à esposa e à filha sobre o jantar que sua mãe os tinha convidado. Toda vez que alguma coisa relacionada ao Queen acontecia, Robert ficava um pouco receoso, muito mais quando ele era mais novo, mas agora ele lidava melhor com isso, tinha aprendido isso ao longo dos anos.

Sua mãe sempre fez seu melhor para poupar ele e os irmãos de privilégios interesseiros ou invasões de privacidade e seu pai, por mais que fosse o internacionalmente conhecido baixista do Queen, sempre agia do jeito mais normal que poderia ser, e Robert era grato por isso. O pequeno nervosismo que ele sentia para contar sobre o jantar o fez lembrar de outra ocasião.

Ele e Eliza tinham começado a namorar e Robert já fazia planos de apresentá-la à família, como todo bom e responsável namorado. e foi aí que se lembrou de quem seu pai era para a maioria das pessoas. Rob se desesperou, pensando no que Eliza faria ou como ela reagiria se descobrisse sobre John e o Queen de repente, sem que o próprio namorado contasse. Assim, mesmo com medo, receio e tudo mais que isso causava, decidiu contar para a namorada esse grande fato sobre sua família.

Eliza e Robert estavam dando uma caminhada pelo campus da universidade de Cambridge, era uma das coisas que eles mais gostavam de fazer juntos, naquela ocasião em particular, andavam de mãos dadas, a outra mão deles ocupada com um copo de café da cantina. Eliza logo notou a mão suada do namorado, molhando a dela. Ela reprimiu uma risada, tentando imaginar o motivo de tanto nervosismo.

-Rob, você tem alguma prova importante amanhã? - ela perguntou, imaginando que fosse isso.

-Ah não, por que Liz? - ele se virou pra ela, confuso.

-Desculpa eu falar, mas você tá suando feito um condenado - ela disse com delicadeza, tentando não rir - então se não é por causa de uma prova, não sei dizer o que é.

-Ah desculpa, desculpa - Robert soltou da mão dela, largando seu copo vazio num canto, enxugando a sua mão na calça - é que eu estou nervoso sobre outra coisa.

-Que foi? Me conta - Eliza pediu, muito compreensiva - não vou te achar bobo, seja lá o que for.

-Tá bom - ele suspirou, esfregando as mãos - sabe que eu te convidei pra conhecer minha família, certo? Meus irmãos e minha irmã, e meus pais, meu pai...

-O que tem seu pai? Acha que ele não vai gostar de mim? Ou eu não vou gostar dele? Já sei, você tá nervoso porque tem medo do que vão pensar de mim? - Eliza deu várias opções, pra que fosse mais fácil para ele explicar o motivo de tanto medo.

-Não, não é nada disso - Robert balançou a cabeça em negação e assim, decidiu ser corajoso - é que o meu pai é músico, ele toca baixo numa banda bem famosa e... Eu espero que você não ache isso ruim, ou ache a minha família esnobe, ou se assuste com esse fato...

-Robert, calma, tá tudo bem, sério - Eliza tentou conter o próprio espanto pelo bem do namorado - não precisa se desesperar, eu entendi, eu entendo, não acho nada de ruim sobre seu pai ser um artista famoso, só fiquei assustada um pouco, com o jeito que você se desesperou.

-É que eu não sabia como você ia reagir, sabe? A maioria das pessoas quando descobrem isso costumam surtar, ou achar que somos metidos, ou o pior é quando querem tirar alguma vantagem da gente - Robert acabou se deixando levar, preocupado de ter falado demais, assustando Eliza de novo.

-Robert, eu prometo que não vou fazer nenhum escândalo nem nada disso - ela tocou o rosto dele enquanto prometia isso - eu só vou lá conhecer seus pais e irmãos, como eles são, não vou agir como uma fã louca, aliás, você nem disse o nome da banda pra eu saber se conheço eles ou não.

-Bom, meu pai faz parte do Queen e todos os integrantes são como tios pra mim e meus irmãos - Robert relaxou, conseguindo contar mais sobre os outros membros de sua família de coração.

Voltando ao presente, ele pensou que estava muito mais nervoso na ocasião que lembrou, do que agora. Chegando em casa, Rob observou tudo, esperando encontrar Eliza e Georgia.

-Liz? Está em casa? - ele perguntou e Eliza, assim que ouviu, foi ao seu encontro.

-Oi, Rob, estava ocupada com uns relatórios - ela justificou sua pequena ausência - tudo bem com você?

-Tudo sim - o marido confirmou - cadê a Gia? Precisava falar uma coisa com vocês.

-Ela tá lá em cima, vou chamá-la, mas pode me contar o que aconteceu? - Eliza ficou intrigada.

-Ah nada demais, só quero falar pra vocês duas de uma vez - ele respondeu, descontraído.

Eliza então foi buscar a filha para por fim a todo aquele suspense. Georgia passou boa parte da tarde estudando, já que estava determinada a entrar em Cambridge ou Oxford no ano que vem, mas mesmo sendo muito estudiosa, ela não esquecia de se divertir um pouco. De vez em quando, ela jogava Fortnite online para se distrair, foi isso que ela estava fazendo quando a mãe a encontrou.

-Georgia, seu pai chegou e quer falar com a gente - Eliza anunciou, estranhando a filha não estar mais estudando naquele momento - a senhorita já terminou os estudos por hoje?

-Claro que sim, mãe - a jovem de 17 anos se levantou e depois olhou o relógio em seu pulso - faz uns 20 minutos que tô jogando, sério!

-Tá bem, eu confio em você - Eliza sorriu, cedendo um pouco - agora vem porque o seu pai tá me deixando curiosa.

-Nossa... - foi a vez de Georgia estranhar, fazendo uma careta, que se transformou num sorriso ao ver Robert, ela correu para abraçar o pai.

-Oi pra você também, Gia - ele riu - bom, antes que sua mãe fique mais preocupada, vou contar logo o que é - assim que ele disse isso, Georgia e Eliza redobraram sua atenção - a minha mãe me ligou hoje, nos convidando pra jantar com ela, o meu pai e todo mundo, em um dia que ela ainda vai marcar, porque ela quer que a gente conheça o ator que vai fazer o papel do meu pai no filme sobre o Queen.

-Puxa vida, era isso, eu... - Eliza hesitou um pouco - que inusitado...

-Verdade? Mesmo? Eu não acredito! - Georgia se empolgou como seu pai tinha previsto - eu tô tão curiosa pra saber como vai ser o filme, imagina só conversar com o Joe!

-Espera aí, como é que você sabe do nome do ator? - Eliza desconfiou.

-Ora mãe, eu pesquisei sobre o filme e o tio Brian me falou um pouco sobre a ideia de fazerem um filme - a menina se justificou.

-Bom, então vamos ter a vantagem de saber um pouco mais sobre quem vamos conhecer - Robert gostou do interesse da filha.

Georgia então informou os pais sobre tudo que sabia de Joe Mazzello até então. Ela riu da reação de Eliza e Robert ao ficarem espantados pelas semelhanças que o ator tinha com seu avô quando ela mostrou fotos de Joe a eles. Ela mesma também tinha se assustado daquele jeito. Assim, os três decidiram comparecer ao jantar, imaginando como seria conhecer Joe pessoalmente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Essa definitivamente é a história dos flashbacks. Espero que tenham gostado da pequena cena no passado, imagino que todos os filhos dos membros do Queen passaram por esse momento de contar sobre os pais para os seus amados (acho que só a Louisa e o Jimmy escaparam disso hahaha). Esse capítulo também foi para a gente conhecer um pouco mais a Georgia e a Eliza. No próximo, vamos conhecer os Deacon restantes. Obrigada por lerem e até terça!


	11. Confirmando Presença

Depois de duas horas dirigindo, Michael finalmente parou um pouco, sentindo a fome chegar. Ele se sentou numa lanchonete que ficava à beira da estrada, e depois de pedir um dos pratos, aproveitou o momento de espera para ligar para Lana.

-Oi Mike, como é que você tá, meu amor? Já chegou? - perguntou a esposa dele.

-Ah não, só parei pra almoçar mesmo - explicou ele - ainda falta um pouco pra chegar, como tá o Tom?

-Melhor, está dormindo desde que você saiu, mas espero que ele acorde logo, pelas minhas contas, ele já devia ter acordado - Lana contou, preocupada.

-Calma, não se preocupe, Thomas tem cinco meses, é normal ele dormir bastante - Mike sorriu - confie em mim, isso até faz bem pra ele, está tudo certo.

-Tá bem, eu só estranhei um pouco - ela suspirou, aceitando a explicação - ah meu bem, antes que eu esqueça, sua mãe ligou, nos convidou pra um jantar, mas não se preocupe, não é hoje, ela ainda vai marcar.

-E ela disse o motivo do jantar? - Michael ficou curioso sobre a informação.

-Não, é só que ela queria que a família conhecesse o ator que vai fazer o sr. Deacon no filme sobre o Queen - Lana contou, um tanto receosa.

-Ah, o filme... - ele refletiu - os meninos falaram um pouco sobre o filme, achei que meu pai tava com um pé atrás com essa história toda.

-Pelo jeito, ele aceitou - ela deu de ombros - então, o que acha? Devemos ir?

-Claro, claro que sim, se minha mãe chamou, nós vamos sim - Michael acabou ficando feliz com o jantar.

-Certo, então vou avisar sua mãe - Lana assentiu - se cuida, volta logo, eu te amo.

-Também te amo, Lana - ele sorriu, com o coração um pouquinho apertado por ter que se despedir da esposa - tchau.

Assim que Lana desligou, Michael se concentrou no seu almoço, mas sem deixar de se preocupar com seu pai. John sempre foi uma pessoa tímida, e que só conseguia lidar com a fama por causa do apoio da família e dos amigos e, é claro, seu amor pela música.

Agora se tratando de um filme, a mídia poderia tratá-lo de forma muito diferente, sendo ainda mais perseguidora e invasiva. Poder conhecer o ator que interpretaria seu pai ajudaria Michael a descobrir e entender se era seguro para seu pai vivenciar toda essa atenção.

De volta a Londres, Jerry Oyster voltava para casa do trabalho, sendo recebido com toda alegria e entusiasmo de seu filho mais novo.

-Como é que foi hoje, Artie? - ele perguntou, depois de beijar o rosto do filho - tudo bem por aqui?

-Aham, mas hoje foi bem normal, nada de diferente aconteceu - Arthur falou descontraidamente, até se lembrar de algo - ah! Vovó Roni ligou pra mamãe.

-Mesmo? Sabe o que ela queria? - Jerry ficou um pouco surpreso.

-Não sei - o menino balançou a cabeça.

-Ah tudo bem, vou falar com a mamãe sobre isso - o pai sorriu para o filho.

Ele encontrou Laura na cozinha, batendo alguma coisa no liquidificador. O barulho fez Jerry fazer uma careta, sua esposa estava tão concentrada no que estava fazendi que nem notou sua presença. Ele deu mais uns passos pra frente, ficando na frente dela, o que fez Laura se sobressaltar de susto, mas sorrir logo em seguida.

-Oi! - ela disse mais alto que o barulho do liquidificador e beijou o marido, logo em seguida, o cumprimentando.

Jerry foi mais rápido e desligou o aparelho.

-Oi, meu amor - ele acabou rindo - que barulheira toda é essa?

-Ah a Carol pediu um suco de abacaxi - Laura justificou - é o que eu tô fazendo.

-Entendi - Jerry assentiu - meu amor, o Artie falou alguma coisa sobre a sua mãe ligar, tá tudo bem com ela?

-Ah tá sim, então, é até uma coisa que eu tenho que ver com você - ela iniciou o assunto.

-Que foi? - Jerry cruzou os braços, curioso.

-Então, você sabe que estão fazendo um filme sobre o Queen, não é? - Laura retomou e seu marido fez uma expressão confusa e assustada.

-Estão fazendo um filme sobre o Queen? É sério? - ele estava impressionado.

-Jerry, tá sendo bastante comentado, eu até sei disso sem o meu pai ter me contado - Laura franziu o cenho - em que planeta você vive, meu amor?

-Bom, é que eu não sou tão antenado assim e bem, nós vamos aos shows de vez em quando, quando o Queen se apresenta aqui - Jerry tentou justificar sua falta de informação, estendendo as mãos pra cima - mas o seu pai concordou com isso?

-Imagino que sim, ele faz parte da banda e não fariam nada sem a aprovação dele também - Laura apontou - bom, a minha mãe nos convidou pra jantar com ela e todo mundo, porque o Cameron queria que a gente conhecesse o ator que vai fazer o meu pai.

-Ah agora entendi tudo - ele assentiu - gostei da ideia, sério, se seu pai está à vontade com isso tudo, então eu também topo.

-Que ótimo! - ela sorriu animada e beijou a bochecha do marido - obrigada, Jerry.

-Não tem de que, minha querida - ele sorriu para a esposa, curioso e animado para esse tal jantar.

Assim, Lana e Laura tiveram a certeza que Michael e Jerry também iriam ao jantar e, logo enviaram mensagens parecidas à Veronica.

LAURA  
Falei com o Jerry, ele gostou da ideia, nós vamos para o jantar

LANA  
Mike ligou e contei sobre o jantar, ele aceitou ir

A sra. Deacon sorriu diante das respostas, ficando ela mesma mais empolgada e ansiosa para o grande encontro. Ela foi apressada até o marido, contar as novidades.

-Johnny, as meninas disseram que também vem! - ela disse de uma vez e o marido logo entendeu do que se tratava.

-A Laura, a Lana e a Eliza? Que bom - John deu um pequeno sorriso.

-Na verdade, a Eliza não confirmou nada, mas Robert me disse que a Gia tava muito empolgada com o filme - Veronica ponderou - mas tenho quase certeza que a Liz vem sim.

-Certo, então só falta eu fazer a minha parte e chamar nosso convidado ilustre - John apontou seu compromisso.

-Pois é, pode fazer isso a próxima vez que for ao set de filmagens - sua esposa recomendou - a propósito, quando vão começar a filmar o filme mesmo?

-Semana que vem, Roni - John contou - vamos estar lá pra dar uma consultoria musical, e ver se estão seguindo à risca o que combinamos.

Veronica teve que rir da última parte, já que John brincou sobre fazer uma revista rigorosa. Na verdade, ele estava mais curioso do que desconfiado. Esperava que Joe tivesse um bom início de trabalho e aceitasse seu simples convite de jantar com sua família.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bom, esse é o capítulo de hoje, apresentei o restante da família Deacon, espero que vocês tenham gostado deles e bem, no próximo capítulo, vamos ter uma coisa bem especial, mas ainda não vai ser o jantar. Obrigada por lerem e até mais!


	12. Viagem no Tempo

John já tinha se impressionado muito quando ele e os companheiros de banda viram o set onde filmariam o Live Aid pela primeira vez, enquanto o elenco estava só ensaiando cada passo para a grande cena.

Só o ensaio já tinha surpreendido cada membro da banda, era incrível como Ben, Rami, Gwilym e Joe repetiram cada um dos passos e movimentos que John e os amigos fizeram naquele dia. Mesmo sem estarem caracterizados como os membros do Queen, vê-los recriarem aquele show encheu o coração dos velhos músicos de emoção, e muitas lembranças daquele dia.

E depois de tantas emoções, o dia de hoje prometia muito mais, finalmente se iniciaram as filmagens e justamente com o Live Aid. John apenas se sentou entre Freddie e Roger, e se pôs a prestar atenção no trabalho dos rapazes do elenco. Conforme eles começaram a gravar, a atuação se tornou um espetáculo e depois, mais que isso, uma lembrança viva.

John se espantou em como Joe estava absurdamente parecido com ele, mas guardou o espanto para si, conforme se lembrava das emoções daquele distante, porém inesquecível 13 de julho. O baixista tinha tocado seguindo o conselho da esposa, concentrado no que estava fazendo, mas também, sentindo o apoio de seus amigos, a cumplicidade deles os guiava para saber sobre o que tinham que fazer e reafirmava que nenhum deles estava sozinho, os quatro juntos estavam ali para ajudar um ao outro, conseguindo encantar Wembley e o mundo com seu talento.

Foi ao lembrar disso, que apesar das brigas e desentendimentos, os quatro sempre estariam juntos, como amigos e irmãos, John começou a chorar discretamente. Ele ficou um tanto envergonhado, mas notou que não era o único. Roger era quem chorava mais evidentemente, Freddie estava discreto como ele, dava para ouvir os soluços mesmo que baixinhos de Chrissie, que tinha se aconchegado nos braços de Brian. Por mais que o guitarrista não estivesse chorando, ele também estava muito emocionado.

Assim, quando o elenco terminou de gravar, vieram falar com a banda. Freddie, Brian e Roger encheram todos de elogios, porém John estava mais quieto, ainda pensando em tudo que tinha visto.

-Foi tudo tão... - ele resolveu dizer, também querendo expressar seus elogios aos meninos - impressionante, eu me impressionei demais, porque... Acho que não só eu, mas nós quatro lembramos de tanta coisa daquele momento, foi lindo... Acho que é isso que quero dizer, lindo.

John foi impactado pelos sorrisos e agradecimentos do elenco, principalmente de Joe. O ator estendeu uma mão para o baixista, mas Deacon achou melhor lhe dar um abraço. Joe ficou surpreso, mas contente.

-Eu que agradeço sr. Deacon - disse ele a John, comovido por ter conseguido emocionar a banda junto com seus colegas de elenco - saber que vocês gostam do nosso trabalho nos deixam mais tranquilos.

-Gostamos? Não, Joey, nós amamos! - Freddie fez questão de enfatizar.

-Obrigado de verdade, Freddie - Rami respondeu, por ele e seus amigos.

Um pouco depois, o elenco foi chamado para retomar as gravações, deixando o Queen e a sra. May os observando mais um pouco. Apesar de toda emoção, John não se esqueceu da sua missão especial, tinha que aproveitar a ocasião para fazer o grande convite a Joe.

Conforme as filmagens foram se encerrando, todos foram embora gradualmente, porém antes que perdesse sua chance, John se apressou e foi até Joe.

-Joe, se não se importa, posso falar um minutinho com você? - Deaky propôs, um tanto apreensivo.

-Claro, sr. Deacon - Joseph ficou um pouco espantado com a aproximação, mas não se opôs a ela, ficando curioso - pode dizer.

-Bom, é que o Cameron teve uma ideia, depois de conhecer você, de fazer um jantar em família - John começou - porque ele achou que seria legal você conhecer meus outros filhos.

-Mesmo? Puxa, sr. Deacon, isso é muito legal, se me permite dizer - Joe logo expressou sua reação à ideia de Cameron.

-Que bom que gostou, eu imaginei que gostaria - John foi sincero - então, seria muito bom te receber em casa pra jantar com a gente, aceita o convite?

-Sim, vai ser um prazer - Joe assentiu sorrindo - muito obrigado por me considerarem tanto, sr. Deacon.

-De nada - John sorriu em resposta, mais discretamente - e pode me chamar de John.

-Tudo bem, John - Joseph se comoveu por saber que estava mais próximo dele.

-Ah nós te avisamos que dia vai ser o jantar - Deaky se lembrou de avisar - Roni é quem está organizando tudo, então depois vejo os detalhes com ela.

-Certo, John, vou esperar ansiosamente - o ator respondeu, animado.

-E nós também, pode ter certeza, Joe - o baixista garantiu, contente.

Assim, eles se despediram, animados em se encontrarem novamente, e contentes por estarem sendo amigos um do outro.

Quando Joe e seus companheiros saíram do set depois do dia de trabalho, ele estava completamente empolgado com o convite dos Deacon, transmitido por John.

-Gente, vocês não vão acreditar no que me aconteceu! - ele anunciou, depois que eles conversaram sobre alguns outros assuntos.

-O que foi? Você tá um pouco mais animado do que o normal - Rami comentou com um sorriso.

-O Rami tem razão, Joe - Ben reiterou - conta logo o que foi.

-O John me convidou pra jantar com a família dele! - Joseph de uma vez, muito entusiasmado - e parando pra pensar, eu tô um pouco nervoso com isso.

-Bom, eu te entendo - Gwilym foi compreensivo - eu fiquei bem preocupado quando o Brian me convidou pra jantar com a família dele, mas no final correu tudo bem.

-Acho que é normal ficar preocupado, mas depois relaxa e aproveita o John e a sra. Deacon serem tão generosos com você - Ben aconselhou.

-É, Benny, é o que eu vou tentar fazer - Joe suspirou - acho que vou pedir umas dicas pros meninos do que fazer no dia do jantar.

-Joe, você não precisa de manual de instrução - Gwilym repreendeu - é só ser você mesmo, mesmo que seja meio excêntrico, ainda assim é simpático e adorável.

-Ah você me acha adorável, Gwil? - Joe fez um charme cômico.

-Você é quando você quer - Gwilym respondeu num tom de brincadeira, fazendo Rami e Ben rirem.

Na casa dos Deacon, John também estava animado. Encontrou Veronica no quarto deles, beijando a bochecha da esposa de surpresa.

-Oi! - ela riu - o que foi que aconteceu? Imagino que uma coisa muito boa.

-Ah sim, a gravação foi incrível - John decidiu contar sobre isso primeiro - foi como ver a gente no passado, sério! Mas eu estou contente por mais outra coisa.

-Respira fundo e me conta logo - Veronica pediu.

-Tá, eu falei com o Joe sobre o jantar e ele aceitou - John contou sorrindo - só precisamos escolher uma data.

-Sim, sim! Que bom - a sra. Deacon comemorou - vou ver que dia fica melhor pra todo mundo, aí você avisa o Joe.

-Sim, senhora - Deaky assentiu.

Assim, ele ficou satisfeito por poder contribuir com a ideia de Cameron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agora que todos foram convidados, no próximo capítulo teremos o tão famigerado jantar, com direito a algumas artes dos irmãos Deacon, vocês vão ver do que estou falando terça que vem. Tchau!


	13. O Jantar com os Deacon

Pensando em toda família e é claro, uma data que fosse cômoda para Joe, Veronica marcou o jantar para um sábado à noite, às oito, deixando bem claro que não queria atrasos.

Robert conseguiu ser pontual, já que Georgia estava tão animada e o apressando que ele, a esposa e a filha chegaram até mais cedo. Michael e Lana também não se atrasaram, Laura chegou depois das oito, justamente por ter que apressar Caroline e Arthur. Josh, Luke e Cameron já estavam prontos e foram recepcionar os irmãos.

John e Veronica ficaram contentes ao ver todos os filhos e netos juntos, eles sempre foram uma família bem unida, mas ver todos ali, sem exceção, lhes dava a sensação de orgulho e alegria, por quem seus filhos tinham se tornado e a família que tinham construído juntos.

-Oi, pessoal - o patriarca cumprimentou, recebendo um abraço de seus três filhos mais velhos, Lana e Eliza também o abraçaram e Jerry lhe deu um forte aperto de mão.

-Bom, gente, vão se ajeitando que daqui a pouco o Joe chega - Veronica avisou a todos.

-Nossa, vovó, tô tão empolgada pra conhecê-lo - Georgia chegou a bater palmas - eu espero que ele não se importe de eu perguntar muita coisa sobre o filme.

-Ah não Gia, não se preocupe - sua avó riu um pouco de sua empolgação - Joe vai amar responder suas perguntas, e talvez ele faça perguntas pra você também.

-Pra mim? Sério? - Georgia se surpreendeu com a possibilidade.

-Na verdade, acho que o Joe vai fazer perguntas pra todos nós - Robert acabou resumindo o assunto.

Foi então que a campainha tocou, deixando todos em alerta. Só poderia ser Joe que tinha acabado de chegar.

-Eu atendo! - Cameron fez questão de dizer e correu até a porta.

-Oi Cameron, boa noite - disse Joe cordialmente, disfarçando um pouco do nervosismo.

-Oi, como você tá? - Cameron apertou a mão dele - vem, vamos entrando, todo mundo já chegou.

-Todos seus irmãos? - Joe perguntou.

-E meus cunhados e sobrinhos - o jovem Deacon acrescentou - mas não se preocupe, todos estão muito animados pra te conhecer.

-Ah que bom, Cameron, eu só estou um pouco nervoso - Joseph riu, sem graça.

-Eu percebi - Cameron deu um sorriso compreensivo - mas são todos uns amores, te garanto.

-Obrigado - Joe sorriu de volta, um pouco mais aliviado.

Assim, ele seguiu Cameron para dentro da casa, se sentindo apreensivo ao ver tantas pessoas presentes. Ele sabia que John tinha uma grande família, mas vê-los todos juntos ali era um pouco intimidador. Para seu alívio, John veio ao seu encontro.

-Joe, que bom te ver de novo! - o patriarca Deacon apertou sua mão entusiasmado - por mais que demorou um pouco pra esse dia chegar, aqui estamos nós.

-Pois é, mas pra mim chegou voando - Joe riu baixinho e John acabou se juntando a ele.

Quando Joseph desviou o olhar um pouco, vendo melhor quem estava ali, notou a reação dos Deacon a ele, caras de espanto e surpresa, e ele sabia exatamente o que tinha causado isso, suas semelhanças impressionantes com John.

-É... - o próprio Joe decidiu quebrar o silêncio - oi pessoal, boa noite!

Ele chegou a acenar para a família, alguns acenaram de volta, outros deram sorrisos mais tímidos e cordiais. Veronica então decidiu tomar a frente da conversa.

-Bem gente, esse é o Joe Mazzello - a sra. Deacon sorriu pra ele - e Joe, essa é nossa família. Josh, Cameron e Luke você já conhece, mas aqui está o Robert, a Laura e o Michael - ela apontou para cada um - e esse é o Jerry, marido da Laura, seus filhos Caroline e Arthur.

-Oi - Artie decidiu cumprimentar, curioso por saber mais sobre o convidado de seus avós que parecia tanto com seu avô, mas nem tanto assim, já que o vô John era bem mais velho.

-Oi, Arthur, prazer em conhecê-lo - Joe se abaixou na altura dele, apertando sua mão, o que fez o menino sorrir.

-Essa é a Lana e o pequeno Thomas, filhinho dela e do Mike - Veronica continuou as apresentações - e claro Eliza e Georgia, esposa e filha do Rob.

-Nossa, sr. Mazzello, é uma honra e privilégio poder falar com o senhor - Gia logo o cumprimentou, sem hesitar em mostrar toda sua energia - é impressionante como o senhor parece meu avô e eu espero que esteja gostando muito de interpretá-lo.

-É um prazer conhecê-la, Georgia - Joe estava honrado com toda a consideração da garota - você e toda sua família, e eu realmente estou gostando muito de interpretar o seu avô no filme.

-Se o senhor não se importar, pode me contar mais sobre todo o processo de fazer o filme? Eu quero muito saber mais! - Georgia continuou na mesma empolgação.

-Hã... Pode me chamar de Joe, srta. Deacon, eu não sou tão velho assim - o ator sorriu para ela.

-Ah sim, tudo bem - ela assentiu, um pouco sem graça pela pequena gafe.

-Mas antes de mais conversas, vamos ao jantar, pessoal! - John chamou todo mundo e eles tomaram seus lugares.

John se acomodou entre o sr. e a sra. Deacon, se sentindo acolhido naquele ambiente familiar, sua apreensão já tinha praticamente sumido. Quando todos terminaram a refeição, Georgia retornou com as perguntas.

-Então, Joe, como é que você foi escolhido pra fazer o meu avô? - ela perguntou com cuidado, mas curiosa - foi mais porque você é parecido com ele?

-Tenho certeza que não foi só por isso - Caroline rebateu - o vovô também toca baixo e compõe, não é? Acho que o Joe também teve que aprender tudo isso.

-Bom, nenhuma das duas está errada - Joe as respondeu - tudo isso faz parte do processo de escalação, mas não basta só eu parecer, realmente eu aprendi a tocar baixo e... Vi muitos vídeos do John nos shows do Queen... Mas eu confesso que me assustei muito quando vi as fotos do avô de vocês, a gente realmente se parece muito...

-Muito mesmo, é quase como ver o meu pai quando a gente era criança - Michael declarou e todos os seus irmãos assentiram.

-E o que vocês estão gravando no filme? Quero dizer, que partes da história do Queen vocês vão contar? - Laura entrou no embalo da sobrinha.

-Hã... Falando resumidamente... - Joe pôs uma mão no queixo, pensativo - começamos em 1970 e terminamos em 1985, com o Live Aid, e as coisas mais marcantes nesse período, como quando o John entrou pra banda, a gravação de A Night at the Opera, um pouco sobre Hot Space, e shows variados aqui e ali.

-E algum de nós aparece no filme? - Cameron surgiu com a questão - eu parei pra pensar um pouco nessa possibilidade.

-Ah não, não exatamente, Cam - o ator explicou - tem cenas que deixam bem claro a importância da família, mas crianças propriamente ditas não aparecem, mas temos uma versão da sra. Deacon no filme, na verdade da sra. May e da sra. Taylor também.

-Sério? Tem alguém me interpretando? - a novidade tomou Veronica um pouco de surpresa - bom, eu não esperava, mas... Acredito que eu faço parte da história da banda, nem que seja um pouquinho, então, faz sentido eu aparecer, não eu, uma atriz me interpretando.

-É, eu e a Katherine ainda não gravamos nada juntos, mas nos encontramos na leitura de roteiro - Joseph contou - não se preocupe sra. Deacon, nós falamos um pouco sobre a responsabilidade de interpretar pessoas reais e respeitá-las e ela tem muito apreço pela senhora.

-Mesmo? Assim eu fico mais tranquila, Joe - a sra. Deacon sorriu - e se ela quiser, seria um prazer conhecê-la.

-Posso falar com a Katherine e ver o que ela acha, prometo - Joseph selou o acordo.

-E o que mais vai ter no filme, Joe? - Luke perguntou - alguma coisa engraçada com o meu pai e os tios?

-Luke! - John chamou a atenção dele, mas riu.

-Bom, na verdade, nós temos muitas coisas engraçadas, principalmente por causa de "I'm in love with my car" - Joe riu ao se lembrar das frases do roteiro.

-Até hoje não dá pra entender essa invocação que o tio Roger tem com carros - Robert comentou - mas tem mais referências a outras coisas que o meu pai e os tios gostam, como talvez, Star Wars?

-Star Wars? - Joe franziu as sobrancelhas, curioso - eu ouvi falar que o John ama Star Wars, eu até reparei no Yoda na sala de estar quando vim aqui da outra vez.

-Se ele ama? Ele é completamente obcecado por isso - declarou Veronica - e até acabou me contagiando.

-Eu era pequeno quando vocês foram assistir "Uma Nova Esperança", não foi? - Robert se lembrou - eu fiquei com o tio Brian e a tia Chrissie e o Jimmy.

-Foi, e nós ficamos com o Jimmy depois, pra eles poderem assistir também - John acrescentou - o Brian também ama Star Wars.

-E aquela história de vocês terem ido ver "O Império Contra Ataca" na Itália? - Josh se lembrou, com um sorriso travesso nos lábios.

-Ah não, Josh, não foi o meu melhor momento - o pai dele acabou escondendo o rosto atrás das mãos.

-Espera, estão falando daquela história de que o Brian e o John aproveitaram um tempo livre enquanto eles estavam na Itália pra assistir à pré-estreia de "O Império Contra Ataca"? - Joe adivinhou que fosse isso - eu achei que era só um rumor.

-Não, foi verdade! - Veronica assentiu - eu fiquei meio magoada por ele ter ido assistir sem mim, mas a ansiedade era tão grande que ele não conseguiu esperar voltar pra casa pra ver o filme, pelo menos ele não me contou que o Darth Vader era pai do Luke.

-Pois é - John respondeu, rindo sem graça - e depois que os meninos viram o filme, ficaram tão empolgados que eu tive que comprar um sabre de luz pra eles.

-Nós ainda temos os nossos guardados, não é, Rob? - Michael perguntou ao irmão.

-Ah sim - Robert assentiu - mas não te deixa orgulhoso saber que seus filhos também gostam de uma coisa que você também ama?

-Claro, claro que sim - John concordou - no seu caso você gosta tanto que até homenageou o George Lucas com o nome da sua filha.

-Pois é, ainda bem que eu gostei do nome - Eliza comentou.

-Sabe o que Star Wars me lembra também? - Luke se levantou, com um plano na cabeça - vocês sabem do que eu tô falando gente, peguem a munição e me sigam.

-Eu deveria ficar com medo, John? - Joe estranhou aquilo e logo quis saber do que se tratava.

-Não muito, mas quem sabe só um pouquinho - John riu - mas vamos lá, Joe, só assim você vai descobrir.

-Tá bem - Joe assentiu e o seguiu até o quintal.

Já que ele era a visita, achou melhor seguir a família e ver com seus próprios olhos o que Luke e os irmãos estavam aprontando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente tivemos a primeira parte do jantar! Essa coisa do John gostar de Star Wars é uma ideia da minha amiga Rachel e essa ideia me deu a ideia da história do John escapulir com o Brian e a Chrissie também pra assistir "O Império Contra Ataca". Bom, espero que tenham gostado e esperem só pra ver o que o Luke vai aprontar. Até terça!


	14. Num quintal pouco distante

Ainda estranhando toda aquela movimentação repentina, Joe tentava prestar atenção no que todos estavam fazendo, para finalmente entender do que se tratava tudo aquilo. Finalmente, ele reconheceu uma coisa no meio da agitação, Luke, Cameron e Josh estavam segurando sabres de luz, idênticos aos dos Jedi e Sith de Star Wars, mesmo sendo de brinquedo.

-Certo, quem vai ser o primeiro? - Luke brandiu o sabre, num tom de desafio à família - que tal o Bobby?

-Ah não, nada disso - o mais velho balançou a cabeça, rindo - eu acho que estou velho demais pra isso.

-Robert, isso tá mais pra desculpa esfarrapada! - Eliza o repreendeu - vai lá, tenho certeza que o Luke pega leve com você.

-Ah como se vocês não conhecessem ele... - Robert tentou rebater de novo.

-Eu vou então - Laura logo se pôs de pé, esticando a mão para Josh para pegar seu sabre de luz emprestado.

-Mãe, toma cuidado pra não se machucar - Caroline aconselhou, meio incrédula por ver que Laura tinha aceitado o desafio.

-Está bem, estão prontos? - John entendeu que poderia autorizar a brincadeira - que a força esteja com vocês!

De repente, Luke e Laura entraram em confronto, segurando firme os sabres de luz enquanto eles colidiam. A família se dividiu para torcer por eles, mas Joe decidiu que era justo ficar imparcial. Um pouco já cansada, Laura acabou cedendo, erguendo uma das mãos, arfando um pouco.

-É, Rob, podemos estar meio velhos - Laura disse meio sem fôlego - mas ainda assim vale a pena brincar.

-Por que não disputam entre vocês três? - Jerry sugeriu - vai o Luke contra o Cam e depois o Josh entra no lugar do perdedor.

-Não, Jerry, assim não tem graça - Josh balançou uma mão em direção ao cunhado - quando a gente era criança brincávamos os mais novos com os mais novos e os mais velhos com os mais velhos, agora é os mais velhos com os mais novos...

-E isso é totalmente injusto - Michael fingiu reclamar.

-Bom, Obi-Wan é mais velho que o Darth Vader e mesmo assim enfrenta ele - John tentou argumentar, mesmo sabendo que não ia convencer todo mundo com essa.

-Não faz sentido, John, era o destino deles se enfrentarem, sabe? O mocinho e o vilão, não por causa da idade deles - Veronica desfez o argumento do marido.

-Eu só queria por um fim na discussão - John deu de ombros.

-Já que ninguém vai, eu vou - Georgia se voluntariou - vou representar os Smith-Deacon!

-Essa é minha garota! - Robert aplaudiu, aprovando a decisão da filha.

Luke e Georgia então duelaram entre si, e mesmo sem perder a energia, Luke viu o quanto a sobrinha era resistente. Vendo que a luta não terminaria tão cedo, Cameron se interpôs no meio, o que virou uma luta de três que acabou motivando a família toda a participar da brincadeira. Essa era a vantagem de John colecionar sabres de luz, ele acabou encontrando um para cada um. Apenas Lana ficou de fora, enquanto segurava seu pequeno Tom no colo, Joe estava de pé ao lado deles, observando e rindo de toda aquela diversão.

-Ah já deu pra mim - John suspirou, parando perto deles - mas como disse a Laura, vale a pena toda essa diversão...

-Sabe John, esse jantar tá sendo inesquecível! - Joe riu, encantado com toda a animação da família.

-Bom, só falta você e a Lana se juntarem a nós - Deaky os convidou.

-O que? - Joseph se assustou - por mais que eu queira, confesso que eu quero, parece ser uma tradição de família, não parece certo eu ir lá também...

-Não, não, nada disso - John balançou a cabeça e pôs uma mão no ombro dele - você é nosso convidado especial e praticamente da família, se precisa de autorização, eu, John Richard Deacon, autorizo você, Joe Mazzello a duelar com sabre de luz com a minha família.

Joe riu da seriedade da brincadeira, mas assentiu, aceitando o sabre de luz de John.

-Espero não decepcioná-lo, mestre - disse o ator, entrando na brincadeira.

-Que a força esteja com você, jovem padawan! - John pôs uma mão no ombro dele e o deixou se juntar aos seus filhos, esposa e netos.

Lana entregou Tom ao sogro e também entrou na brincadeira. Todas aquelas luzes e pessoas pulando, gritando e rindo despertaram a curiosidade do pequeno, que olhava aquele espetáculo com olhos arregalados.

-Olha só Thomas... - John sussurrou para o neto - é muito legal, não é? Prometo que quando você for maior, também vai ganhar um desses...

Thomas acabou rindo, o que fez John rir também o achando muito fofo. Enquanto isso, Joe tentava se encaixar na brincadeira.

-Então, eu sou meio novo nessa coisa de sabre de luz... - ele puxou assunto com Joshua, esperando que ele o instruísse.

-Ah sem problemas, Joey - o rapaz se virou para ele, sorridente - é só você segurar firme e equilibrar, se perder o equilíbrio, aí vai tudo por água abaixo.

-Equilíbrio... - Joe murmurou, concentrado, não achando tão difícil apenas segurar o sabre de luz, o que o lembrava segurar um taco de baseball - faz sentido... Tem tudo a ver com o que a Força representa.

-Tem razão - Josh assentiu, se posicionando para enfrenta-lo - que bom que conhece os filmes.

-Não tanto quanto vocês - Joe sorriu.

-Pode até ser, mas vamos ver se luta tão bem quanto nós - Josh disse em tom de desafio e Joe se preparou para o golpe.

Joseph conseguiu se manter firme, usando como experiência as vezes que jogava baseball com os irmãos. Eventualmente, ele deu um golpe como uma rebatida forte, que acabou assustando seu adversário Deacon. Josh tentou contra atacar com tudo, o que desequilibrou Joe um pouco, mas ele se recuperou. Com um pouco mais de confiança, ele tentou o mesmo golpe de novo e, numa sorte de principiante, ou uso esperto de estratégias, desarmou Joshua.

Por um instante, Joe ficou sem graça por ter vencido um de seus anfitriões, mas Joshua riu, colocando uma mão no seu ombro.

-Parece que temos o vencedor da noite - declarou o Deacon, chamando a atenção de todos para os dois.

-Não, gente, que isso - Joe logo tentou desviar toda aquela atenção.

-É sério, você foi muito bem - Josh confirmou a ele - acho que você merece entrar pra nossa ordem de cavaleiros.

-Uau, isso parece ser muito importante e muito legal - Joe acabou aceitando os elogios, mas olhou um pouco para John, procurando uma resposta sobre o que fazer.

-Só confie nos meninos, Joe - garantiu o velho patriarca.

-Ajoelhe-se, nosso caro convidado - Josh disse com formalidade, segurando seu sabre de luz nas mãos, Joe fez como ele disse, o Deacon passou o sabre por cima de seus ombros - nomeio você oficialmente um cavaleiro Jedi da família Deacon e... Nosso irmão honorário.

Enquanto Joe se levantava, o restante da família bateu palmas para ele, ele agradeceu da típica maneira de ator, se curvando, grato pela diversão e o carinho que os Deacon tinham com ele.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E esse foi o Joe brincando de sabre de luz, outra ideia da Wiggles91. Até terça!


	15. Entre Colegas

Joe tinha se despedido dos Deacon completamente encantado, impressionado como eles tinham sido tão amigáveis e divertidos. Ele prometeu que voltaria para uma visita, conforme fosse conveniente aos donos da casa e traria seu próprio sabre de luz para o duelo, além de treinar mais um pouco pra isso.

Entusiasmada com a ideia, a sra. Deacon acabou propondo marcar outro jantar, o que toda família acabou achando uma boa ideia. Assim, Joe ficou esperando o dia em que teria outro jantar com os Deacon.

Enquanto isso, ele retornou ao trabalho, gravando o filme diariamente. Na ocasião em que gravariam a cena de "We Will Rock You" no estúdio, Joe se lembrou de algo que tinha conversado com Veronica assim que viu Katherine. Ele e os outros atores estavam no camarim, finalizando os últimos detalhes de caracterização, quando aproveitou a chance para conversar com ela.

-Katherine, tudo bem com você? - ele puxou assunto.

-Eu estou, Joe - ela deu um sorriso de lado, acostumada com o jeito espontâneo dele - e você?

-Eu tô bem, eu queria falar uma coisa com você - ele propôs e sem querer, todo o elenco que estava ali se atentou para o que ele diria.

-Pode falar, se não se importar de falar na frente de todo mundo - Katherine riu, percebendo a reação de todo mundo.

-Ah então, não tem problema - Joe deu de ombros - é que ontem eu visitei a casa do John, Deacon, fui jantar com a família dele e...

-Ah é, você não contou nada pra gente - Rami o relembrou.

-É porque ainda não deu tempo, mas foi muito legal - ele explicou - só deixa eu falar uma coisa e depois conto os detalhes, se tivermos tempo.

-Tá bom - Rami falou e ele, Ben e Gwilym se deram por convencidos.

-Bom, Katherine, a sra. Deacon mencionou que, só se você quiser, ela gostaria de conhecer você - Joseph contou, o que deixou sua colega de trabalho impressionada.

-Mesmo? Puxa, nem sei o que dizer... - a srta. Newman pensou por um momento - é uma oportunidade imperdível conhecer alguém que você esta interpretando, mas também... Bom, eu ficaria nervosa, com certeza...

-Ah nós quatro sabemos bem como é - Gwilym entrou na conversa educadamente - dá um certo medo no começo, mas depois eles mesmos nos fazem se sentir melhor.

-Aconteceu isso ontem, Joe? - perguntou Ben.

-Ah sim, com certeza, foi um jantar bem diferente, mas inesquecível, num bom sentido - Joe acrescentou e depois virou para Katherine - não precisa me responder agora, pode pensar o quanto quiser antes de decidir alguma coisa.

-É, eu vou mesmo precisar de um tempo pra me acostumar com a ideia, mas sim, Joe, eu vou querer ir sim - Katherine respondeu, o que deixou seu colega contente.

Pouco depois, o elenco foi chamado para a gravação e depois das refilmagens e tudo mais, Joe avisou Katherine que falaria com a sra. Deacon sobre as duas se conhecerem. Mais tarde, ele, Gwilym, Ben e Rami se reuniram outra vez, na sua tradição de saírem juntos todos os dias, logo após as gravações.

-Então, Joe, como é que foi lá com os Deacon? - Rami perguntou depois que cada um se sentou.

-Ah foi legal, bem legal, como eu disse - Joe começou seu longo relato - primeiro eu me assustei com tanta gente, mas depois eles foram tão gentis! Falamos sobre o filme, sobre eu parecer demais com o John, a neta dele, Georgia, era a mais entusiasmada com tudo, aliás, sabem por que ela tem esse nome?

-Não - Ben foi direto, um tanto frustrado por seu amigo ter interrompido a narrativa.

-Por causa do George Lucas, Benny! - Joseph fingiu indignação.

-O criador de Star Wars - Gwilym acrescentou - então John realmente gosta de Star Wars?

-Sim, e ele disse que o Brian também gosta - Joe confirmou - sabe aquela história que ele e o John assistiram "O Império Contra Ataca" em Roma? John me disse que aconteceu de verdade, mas meus amigos, o melhor ficou pro final!

-A sra. Deacon fez uma sobremesa épica? - Rami tentou adivinhar - sem lactose?

-Não, muito melhor que isso - Joe corrigiu - o Luke levantou de repente e convocou todo mundo pra um duelo de sabres de luz e eu lutei com eles!

-E você perdeu feio? - Ben acabou rindo.

-Nossa, Benjamim, que decepção você achar que eu sou assim tão incapaz - Joe fez um beicinho, fingindo estar magoado - eu ganhei do Josh!

-Ganhou? Como assim ganhou? - perguntou o trio desordenadamente, o que fez Joe rir e contar sua épica vitória.

No dia seguinte, Joe se lembrou da proposta que fez a Katherine, sobre apresentá-la à sra. Deacon. Um pouco mais familiarizado e próximo da família de John, Joe teve coragem para ligar para Veronica.

-Alô, sra. Deacon, sou eu, Joe, bom dia - ele disse pausadamente assim que ela atendeu.

-Olá, Joe, que surpresa maravilhosa! - disse a voz de Veronica, animada - que bom poder falar com você de novo, como você está, meu rapaz?

-Eu vou bem, obrigado por perguntar - ele respondeu - eu estou ligando para contar uma coisa à senhora.

-Certo, pode me dizer - Veronica acreditou que não se tratava de nada ruim.

-Eu falei com a Katherine, sobre ela conhecer a senhora, ela disse que sim, que seria um prazer - Joe contou - mas ela também disse que se sente um pouco nervosa com a ideia...

-Claro, eu sei, acho que entendo o motivo - Veronica foi compreensiva - você acha que um chá seria mais apropriado que um jantar? Eu não quero deixá-la constrangida.

-Seria perfeito, sra. Deacon - Joseph sorriu com os planos - vou falar com ela e depois marcamos um dia para visitá-la.

-Está bem, vou ficar esperando - decidiu Veronica - tenha um bom dia, Joey.

-A senhora também, sra. Deacon, até mais ver - Joseph foi se despedindo.

-Tchau - Veronica desligou.

Naquele dia, Joe sabia que encontraria Katherine no set e depois das gravações, foi até ela para ver o que acharia do convite da sra. Deacon.

-Katherine - ele a chamou e ela voltou sua atenção para ele - eu falei com a sra. Deacon e ela disse que gostaria de tomar chá, com a gente pra te conhecer, o que acha?

-Bom, eu acho que chá é melhor que um jantar, não é? - opinou a srta. Newman - não que eu recusasse se ela me chamasse pra jantar, é só que...

-Chá é mais tranquilo, não é? - Joe deduziu - a sra. Deacon pensou a mesma coisa.

-Ah isso é um bom sinal, então - Katherine sorriu - pensamos parecido.

-Vou avisar a ela que nós vamos então - ele assentiu - que dia fica melhor pra você?

-Que tal amanhã de manhã? - ela sugeriu - depois das gravações.

-Combinado, vamos assim que terminar - ele concordou.

-Aham - Katherine sorriu por fim.

Apesar das preocupações, ela se sentia mais segura em ter a companhia de Joe, que já tinha se tornado um amigo querido da família Deacon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aqui está o Joe super amigo dos Deacon. Essa ideia da Veronica e a atriz que a interpreta no filme se conhecerem veio da minha amiga KosemSasuSaku. Espero que tenham gostado e até terça!


	16. Um chá com a sra. Deacon

Katherine e Joseph encerraram as gravações da manhã e então saíram juntos do estúdio, indo de táxi até a casa dos Deacon. Ela decidiu ignorar o nervosismo, confiando que a sra. Deacon seria tão receptiva e gentil como Joe tinha garantido. Ela esperou que ele fizesse as honras de tocar a campainha, já que era praticamente de casa. Veronica, que já estava à espera deles, não demorou muito para atender.

-Bom dia, Joe! - ela beijou a bochecha dele o cumprimentando - e você é Katherine, certo?

-Sim - a srta. Newman confirmou - prazer em conhecê-la.

-Igualmente - Veronica assentiu - entrem e fiquem à vontade.

Houve um leve momento de espanto quando a sra. Deacon reparou nas semelhanças faciais que tinha com Katherine, mas ela não se assustou muito. Apesar das semelhanças, a atriz apenas lembrava como Veronica era quando era mais jovem, não eram tão absurdamente parecidas como Joe e John.

Joe foi andando mais à frente, se sentindo muito confortável naquele ambiente que já era um dos seus lugares favoritos em Londres. Katherine foi o seguindo mais atrás, timidamente. A sra. Deacon gesticulou para que eles tomassem seu lugar à mesa, e se sentou com eles. Ali havia chá, alguns biscoitos e cubos de açúcar.

-Nem sei como agradecer - Katherine ficou encantada com a recepção.

-Não tem de que, realmente é um prazer receber vocês - Veronica lhe deu um sorriso gentil - então, como tem sido interpretar a esposa do Joe?

-Bom - Katherine sorriu e relaxou com a brincadeira - tem sido bem interessante, mas ele é um bom marido cinematográfico e um bom amigo na vida real, nós gravamos uma cena legal juntos, comigo e as meninas no estúdio enquanto o Queen gravava. A senhora, a sra. Taylor e a sra. May sempre estiveram no estúdio?

-Não, nem sempre - respondeu Veronica - no meu caso, eu ia algumas vezes, quando John ou os meninos me chamavam, ou pra fazer uma visita e ver o que eles estavam aprontando, se estavam trabalhando direitinho. Dominique começou a ir constantemente por um tempo, mas parou quando as crianças nasceram. Já a Chrissie sempre esteve bem presente, desde que os meninos começaram, mas depois foi porque ela se tornou assistente pessoal do Brian, mas devo dizer que no começo de tudo eu estava mais presente também, nós tínhamos menos responsabilidades.

-Entendi - Katherine falou, se preparando para fazer sua próxima pergunta - e... Como foi pra senhora ver o sr. Deacon tocar pela primeira vez com o Queen? Ainda se lembra disso?

-Sim, eu lembro - Veronica afirmou, contente - mas eu acho que se for contar a história, tenho que voltar um pouco atrás.

-Por favor, fique à vontade - a srta. Newman se empolgou com a ideia - vai ser um prazer ouvi-la

-Então, está bem - a sra. Deacon riu, já revisitando suas felizes memórias.

Londres, 1970

As aulas de Veronica tinham acabado naquele dia e, antes de ir para casa, como sempre fazia, estava esperando por John. Seu namorado tinha ligado mais cedo, avisando que a acompanharia até o ponto de ônibus e aproveitaria a viagem para ir até o centro da cidade. Roni sorriu ao vê-lo, andando no seu jeito discreto, seus cabelos compridos se mexendo ocasionalmente conforme ele caminhava. Seu sorriso se abriu quando ele a viu.

-Oi - ele disse com um sorriso que apertava suas bochechas, Veronica o achou fofo.

-Oi, Johnny - ela respondeu na mesma euforia e se inclinou para beijá-lo - tudo bem com você?

-Tudo sim, como foi seu dia? - ele respondeu e quis saber sobre ela.

-Tudo bem, estou só um pouco cansada - disse ela, notando uma ruga de preocupação na testa do namorado - o que foi que aconteceu, John? Tem alguma coisa te perturbando ou é só impressão minha?

-Hã... nada, só uma coisa que eu andei pensando esses dias - ele disse meio sem querer continuar o assunto.

-Eu posso saber o que é? - o tom de Veronica não era uma mera sugestão.

-É que eu... estou sentindo falta de uma coisa de casa... - John se enrolou para dizer, um pouco envergonhado - e sinceramente, não sei como resolver essa certa... saudade.

-Só me diz do que você tá sentindo falta... - Veronica foi prática como sempre, mas entendia as reservas do namorado - eu não vou te condenar, seja lá o que for, a não ser que seja outra garota!

-O que? Não, de jeito nenhum! - John se assustou, colocando ênfase no "não" - sério, você é a única garota que existe pra mim...

-Desculpa te assustar - ela apertou os lábios, segurando o riso - do que você sente falta, então?

-É que quando eu era mais novo, eu tocava numa banda - ele finalmente disse, olhando para o chão, massageando o próprio pescoço, numa tentativa de se defender do próprio nervosismo.

-Você tocava numa banda? - Veronica sorriu com aquele fato - verdade? Aposto que você era ótimo!

-Bom isso eu não sei, mas, o que eu tava pensando tem a ver com isso - John estava mais confortável agora - eu sinto falta de tocar e... acho que queria voltar a fazer parte de uma banda.

-Isso é ótimo, John! Mesmo! - Veronica o abraçou, entusiasmada com a ideia - e o que pretende fazer quanto a isso?

-Por enquanto, não sei, não conheço ninguém que esteja precisando de um baixista - ele riu baixinho.

-Então você tocava baixo? - Roni se animou - quer dizer, toca ainda, não toca? Aposto que ainda se lembra de algumas músicas que você costumava tocar.

-É claro que lembro, apesar de fazer um bom tempo - John afirmou com toda certeza.

-Eu queria ver você tocar, toca pra mim? - ela não hesitou em propor.

-Veronica, eu... - ele se sentiu um pouco intimidado, mas suspirou fundo - primeiro eu teria que arrumar um baixo, não acha?

-Ah... - ela disse em resposta, surpresa pelo pequeno contratempo, mas já conseguindo pensar em uma solução - tem um lugar que podemos ir antes de eu ir pra casa.

-Pra onde?! - John ficou confuso e curioso.

-Você vai ver quando chegarmos lá - ela propôs, com um sorriso travesso.

John acabou dando de ombros, convencido em segui-la, onde quer que fosse que ela o levaria. Ele amava Veronica e confiava nela de todo coração.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pra onde a Veronica vai levar o John? Só terça que vem vamos descobrir! Quem gostou de vermos mais um flashback? Bom, vamos ter muitos mais ainda, obrigada por lerem e até terça!


	17. Descoberta Musical

_Londres, 1970_

_Durante mais da metade do trajeto, John ainda não sabia onde Veronica o estava levando. Quando desceram do ônibus e caminharam a pé, ele achou aquela rua familiar, tinha certeza que já tinha passado por ali. Foi então que deram de cara com a loja, uma loja de instrumentos em que John já tinha passado muito tempo observando os_ _contra-baixos_ _, pianos, guitarras pela vitrine, sem criar coragem suficiente para entrar._

_Com Veronica ao seu lado, puxando sua mão, John não tinha outra escolha, mas também estava mais corajoso para entrar._

_-Como você sabe desse lugar? - questionou ele, surpreso._

_-Eu também gosto de música, Johnny - ela respondeu obviamente - só não sei tocar nada, não como você._

_-Oi, tudo bem? - uma simpática atendente veio os atender - em que posso_ _ajudá-los_ _?_

_-Bom, é que... - John estava tentando responder a pergunta._

_-Eu queria ver os contrabaixos para esse gentil cavalheiro_ _testá-los_ _, se possível - Veronica fez o pedido solenemente._

_-Ah sim, claro - a moça entendeu e foi buscar um_ _contra-baixo_ _._

_-Então era isso que estava planejando o tempo todo? - John cruzou os braços, erguendo uma sobrancelha._

_-Ora, eu só queria ver se meu namorado é realmente talentoso - ela deu um sorriso travesso._

_-Obrigado - ele se sentiu agradecido e beijou a testa dela._

_Quando a atendente retornou, entregou a ele o baixo. John se sentou para se sentir mais confortável, se_ _acostumando novamente_ _com o peso do instrumento em suas mãos, sem deixar de sentir nostalgia, alívio, alegria, como se estivesse fazendo a coisa certa. Sem mais hesitar, ele deu um_ _sorrisinho_ _para Veronica, começando a tocar logo em seguida. Tentou riffs que ele costumava tocar com a_ _The_ _Opposition._ _começando pelos mais simples e depois ousando os mais difíceis. Veronica parecia impressionada, o que deixou John orgulhoso._

_-Acho que ainda levo jeito pra coisa - ele comentou, depois da pequena demonstração._

_-Com certeza - sua namorada sorriu e beijou sua bochecha._

Londres, 2017

-Que ideia genial, sra. Deacon! - Joe elogiou sem hesitar, impressionado com a história - foi uma bela estratégia mesmo.

-Pois é, o John já estava querendo voltar a tocar e eu acho que dei um empurrãozinho - Veronica acrescentou.

-E por causa da senhora, o sr. Deacon perdeu um pouco da timidez e tocou mesmo assim - Katherine disse admirada - e imagino que a senhora sempre agiu assim com ele, apoiando e incentivando.

-Ah nem sempre, minha querida - Veronica franziu o cenho - eu lembro que chegamos num certo impasse numa época difícil, mas  posso contar essa história depois, afinal vocês querem ouvir como foi a primeira vez que eu vi o John tocar com o Queen.

-Sim - Katherine confirmou - por favor, sra. Deacon.

-Bom, um pouco antes disso acontecer - a sra. Deacon antecipou - John mencionou pra mim sobre ficar sabendo de um teste pra uma banda em que precisavam de um baixista.

-Era o teste pra entrar no Smile, não era? - Joe se empolgou.

-Era sim, Joey - Veronica sorriu pelo entusiasmo.

_Londres, 1970_

_-Eu preciso te contar uma coisa - John soava apreensivo ao dizer essas palavras à namorada._

_-O que foi? - Veronica estava atenta e disposta a ouvir._

_-Eu vi hoje no mural da faculdade um anúncio, estão precisando de um baixista numa banda chamada Smile - ele explicou._

_-Você vai fazer o teste então, né? - ela deduziu que era disso que se tratava._

_-Sinceramente, ainda estou pensando - John confessou._

_-Pensando no que exatamente? - instigou ela - o que está considerando ainda?_

-Se  _eu vou conseguir conciliar a banda com os estudos - ele foi sincero - se vou me dar bem com essa banda nova e tudo mais._

_-Bom, não custa tentar fazer o teste, dar uma chance a essa chance - Veronica disse, num tom de incentivo._

_-Já que você insiste, eu vou sim - John acabou se convencendo._

_-Não, John, não faça só porque eu pedi - Ronnie achou melhor explicar - no fundo eu sei que você está querendo fazer o teste também._

_-Não está errada, meu amor - ele acabou sorrindo._

_Assim, John se encontrou com Brian, um tanto impressionado pela altura do rapaz alguns anos mais velho que ele, mas também por sentir que eles tinham coisas em comum. Primeiro ambos ostentavam cortes de cabelo peculiares, cabelos compridos e lisos. Segundo, os dois tocavam um instrumento de corda, Brian guitarra e John baixo, e os dois tinham uma afinidade com números. O primeiro encontro deles deixou boas impressões um do outro sobre eles._

_John se sentiu mais confortável conforme ia aprendendo as músicas da banda com Brian. Quando conheceu Roger e Freddie, John se sentiu intimidado, mas logo os dois fizeram questão de deixá-lo à vontade. Focado na sua missão, tocou concentradíssimo cada uma das músicas, mas foi ficando admirado pelo talento dos colegas músicos que o cercavam. Depois de um tempo, foi com grande alegria e satisfação que ele ficou sabendo que estava fazendo parte do Smile._

_Veronica encheu o rosto dele de beijos e o apertou demais com seus abraços, muito orgulhosa de John. Foi então a vez dela conhecer os novos amigos do namorado e, além disso, poder vê-los em ação pela primeira vez. Ela foi até Ealing Art College, como combinado, meio incerta no começo, sem conhecer direito o lugar, mas John tinha feito a gentileza de avisá-la que ela poderia encontrar com a namorada de Brian, Chrissie, assim as duas fariam companhia uma a outra._

_Não demorou muito pra que Veronica se encontrasse com ela, a srta. Mullen tinha um rosto familiar. Quando Veronica se apresentou a ela, Chrissie confirmou que as duas estudavam na mesma faculdade. Tendo isso e outras coisas em comum, logo tudo isso fez com que as duas garotas se conectassem em amizade._

_A voz de Brian anunciando o começo do show interrompeu a conversa delas, mas Chrissie e Veronica estavam igualmente ansiosas para verem a apresentação. Mesmo de longe, John olhou para a namorada, seus olhares e sorrisos se encontrando. Ele acenou para a plateia quando Brian mencionou seu nome, e logo prestou atenção também em Freddie, que tinha acabado de entrar no palco._

_Apesar das falhas técnicas, Freddie surpreendeu a todos e de repente, os quatro tinham alcançado uma harmonia perfeita capaz de tocar cada pessoa que estava ali. É claro que, durante a apresentação, Veronica prestou mais atenção em John que, apesar de tímido, parecia muito destemido, concentrado no que estava fazendo e até mesmo arriscando passos de dança peculiares. Ela nunca tinha visto John parecer tão feliz e tão divertido como ele estava naquela noite, mesmo parecendo sério, música com certeza era algo essencial na vida de Deacon._

Londres, 2017

-E até hoje ele continua tocando... - disse Katherine, admirada, depois que a narrativa da sra. Deacon acabou.

-É, John ainda ficou um pouco indeciso quando a banda começou a alavancar - contou Veronica - ele não sabia se seria seguro perseguir uma carreira como músico, mas ele viu que apesar dos pesares, era a coisa certa a se fazer, que o deixaria feliz. E eu fico orgulhosa da decisão que ele tomou, de verdade.

A srta. Newman sorriu diante daquilo, vendo o quanto a admiração e o respeito que a sra. Deacon tinha pelo marido era o que mantinha o casal unido. Depois de tomarem chá e agradecerem à Veronica por suas histórias, seu tempo, sua gentileza, Joe e Katherine se despediram dela. Tinha sido uma experiência muito agradável para Katherine e Veronica, ambas tinham ficado felizes com o tempo que tinham passado juntos, e como a atriz pôde perceber a pessoa doce e gentil que a esposa do baixista do Queen era.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aqui desvendei o mistério da semana passada, o que acharam? Até terça!


	18. Os pequenos Deacon

Um tempo depois, como Veronica tinha proposto e prometido, ela começou a pensar nos preparativos do próximo jantar em que convidaria Joe. Mais uma vez, checou com toda família se eles poderiam vir. Ela teve que esperar por mais uma semana, já que Michael estava viajando novamente, mas assim que ele voltou, todos já estavam reunidos na casa de John e Veronica outra vez. 

Antes que Joe fosse se encontrar com a família outra vez, ele se lembrou de algo muito importante que deveria trazer para o jantar, seu próprio sabre de luz. Aproveitando toda a divulgação de "Os Últimos Jedi" e o marketing pesado, foi fácil ele encontrar um sabre de luz, aproveitando para escolher o sabre que a protagonista Rey usava no filme. Um pouco antes de sair do hotel, Joe decidiu testar o sabre de luz, parecia tão bom quanto os de Luke, Cameron e Josh. Ele sorriu ao se lembrar de como o jantar anterior tinha sido divertido e, sinceramente, esperava que esse fosse igualmente ou até mais divertido.

Chegou pontualmente, logo sendo recebido por todos e tomando seu lugar à mesa, o mesmo lugar que ocupou no jantar anterior, desfrutando da deliciosa refeição preparada pela sra. Deacon, Joe respondeu mais perguntas sobre o filme.

-Estamos avançando nas gravações - ele contou - acho que já passamos da metade do roteiro.

-Mas já? - John se surpreendeu - parece que passou tão rápido.

-É, nem me fale, John - Joe suspirou - confesso que quando penso que logo tudo vai acabar, já me dá um aperto no coração.

-Mas você sente mais falta do que? - Veronica perguntou com uma compaixão maternal.

-De toda equipe do filme, de cada pessoa que nos ajudou a fazer o filme possível - o ator foi abrindo o coração - incluindo vocês, é claro, Freddie, Brian, Roger, e os meus amigos.

-Você diz Gwilym, Ben e Rami, não é? - Georgia entrou na conversa.

-É, eles são caras incríveis - Joe assentiu com um sorriso enorme - eu já conhecia o Rami, mas eu, o Ben e o Gwil fizemos amizade muito rápido também.

-Eu te entendo - Georgia replicou com um pequeno sorriso - mas aposto que você está com saudade de casa também, não? Da sua família.

-Com certeza, Gia - ele olhou para ela - sinto falta dos meus irmãos, e dos meus pais, especialmente do meu pai porque... Ele não anda muito bem.

-Ah sinto muito por tocar nesse assunto, foi sem querer, não queria te deixar triste - a srta. Deacon achou melhor se desculpar, se sentindo arrependida.

-Não, tudo bem, você não sabia - Joe se compadeceu pela culpa da garota, e tratou de mudar assunto para que ela não continuasse se sentindo mal - mas e você, como anda seus estudos pra faculdade?

-Bom, vão bem, mas... - Georgia deu um sorriso amarelo - pra ser sincera, não sei o que decidir fazer, eu gosto de tantas coisas...

-Deveria fazer o que você mais gosta - seu tio Mike aconselhou - entre todas essas coisas que você gosta, tem que ter uma que você goste mais.

-Até que tem, mas ainda assim, me sinto indecisa - ela suspirou - é como se eu escolhesse algo bom, mas talvez eu deveria escolher outra coisa que seria melhor do que a que eu escolhi, algo que oferecesse mais garantias, entende?

-Sim, eu entendo - Michael sorriu pra ela.

-Só não se sinta mal por não saber o que escolher ainda, isso é normal - seu avô a aconselhou amavelmente - mas eu sei que vai tomar uma boa decisão.

-Obrigada, vovô - ela agradeceu.

-Eu sei que você vai ter uma carreira brilhante - Joe acrescentou a ela - você é vibrante, brilhante, inteligente e acima de tudo, amorosa, não tem nada que você não possa fazer, Georgia.

-Nossa, Joe, valeu mesmo! - aquilo fez Gia sorrir ainda mais - nem sei como te agradecer.

-Eu sei como - Robert interviu - deixe essas preocupações para a hora certa, minha linda.

-Eu também tenho uma outra ideia pra você espantar esse clima tenso - tio Cameron sugeriu.

-Ah eu já sei o que é, Cam! - Luke riu ao lado do irmão.

Não demorou muito pra que eles se levantassem, e dessa vez, Joe sabia exatamente o que estavam tramando. Ele mesmo tirou o sabre de luz de dentro do bolso do casaco e logo se preparou para enfrentar o primeiro desafiante que aparecesse, mas sem arrogância, apenas disposto a brincar.

-Posso lutar com você, Joe? - perguntou Georgia, também trazendo seu sabre de luz de casa naquela noite.

-Será uma honra e um prazer, jovem padawan - ele se curvou para ela, mas depois levantou, meio incerto - você ainda é padawan ou já se considera uma Jedi?

-E se eu for uma Sith? - Gia replicou, observando a reação dele.

-Ainda assim não terei medo - Joe fechou a cara num gesto de brincadeira.

Georgia riu e começou a lutar com ele, os dois se saindo muito bem, tornando a disputa acirrada. Gia conseguiu ganhar quando ele se distraiu, Joe não pareceu se importar, estava olhando fixamente para algum lugar. A jovem acabou intrigada com aquilo e também direcionou seu olhar para onde ele estava olhando.

O que tinha chamado atenção dele era Caroline, sentada à beira da varanda, com uma mão debaixo do queixo e um ar de entediada.

-Está tudo bem, srta. Oyster? - Joe perguntou, depois de se sentar ao lado dela.

-Tá sim, pode me chamar de Carol - a maneira como Joe falou com ela conseguiu arrancar um pequeno sorriso da menina.

-Você não quer brincar? - Joseph foi direto com ela, tentando a tirar daquele estado letárgico.

-Ah... Não, melhor não, é que... - de repente Caroline estava mais envergonhada do que mal humorada - eu sempre perco.

-Ah, entendi - Joe foi compreensivo - mas mesmo assim, não sente vontade de tentar de novo?

-Às vezes - Carol admitiu, atipicamente tímida - mas eu cansei de tanto tentar e perder, sabe?

-Mas você só quer lutar para ganhar? - Joe perguntou, chegando no X da questão.

-Bom, é esse o objetivo, não é? - a menina replicou.

-Não, nada disso, não só isso - Joseph tentou explicar - ganhar faz parte da brincadeira, mas o objetivo disso tudo não é ganhar, é se divertir.

-Ah vai dizer que você não ficou feliz de ter ganhado do tio Josh no outro dia? - Carol jogou para ele, cruzando os braços.

-Sim, confesso que sim, mas no seu caso, se você tentar brincar só pra se divertir, vai ser muito mais legal - ele insistiu com delicadeza - então, por que não tenta brincar com alguém?

-Tudo bem - ela acabou concordando, tendo certeza que Joe não a deixaria em paz se ela não aceitasse.

O próprio Joe ofereceu seu sabre de luz a ela e Arthur, vendo o que sua irmã estava prestes a fazer, logo se ofereceu para brincar com ela. Carol começou meio hesitante, mas acabou se rendendo à diversão. Quando os dois irmãos se cansaram, o garotinho veio até Joe.

-Obrigado - Arthur o agradeceu - eu vi você conversando com a Carol, você conseguiu convencer ela a brincar, não foi?

-É, acho que sim - Joe sorriu pra ele.

Arthur lhe deu um abraço rápido, o que o surpreendeu, mas o deixou contente. Era um prazer ajudar as crianças, já que Joe já tinha se apegado aos pequenos Deacon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E o objetivo desse capítulo foi fazer o Joe se enturmar mais e se aproximar dos netos do John. Aliás, essa aproximação com a Georgia principalmente vai ser muito importante no futuro, só não posso dizer porque ainda. Até terça!


	19. Um gentil estranho

Veronica olhava com admiração para Joe, lá estava o rapaz se divertindo tanto com os netos dela, sendo um amigo atencioso, tão incrível que foi capaz de realizar a proeza de fazer Caroline brincar de sabre de luz. Era verdade que a menina não era sempre muito fácil, mas Joe tinha uma simpatia e alegria que eram cativantes.

Olhar para ele também fazia a sra. Deacon pensar no quanto Joseph era praticamente um membro da família agora, ele estava próximo de todos e ela e John o receberam de braços abertos, se apegando a ele como a um filho.

A mente de Veronica também a levou a pensar outra coisa, fazer outra associação. Se não fosse pelo filme e se não fosse pelo fato de John ser baixista do Queen, ela e sua família não conheceriam Joe, e se ela não conhecesse John, talvez nenhum deles estaria naquele mesmo lugar agora.

Londres, 1970

Veronica não tinha certeza do porque tinha ido àquele lugar. Era tão diferente do que ela estava acostumada, não que ela saísse muito, mas mesmo se dando ao trabalho de sair de casa naquela noite, estava começando a se arrepender.

Ela precisava tomar um ar e distrair um pouco sua mente, ela se sentiu tão pressionada em casa, com todas as exigências de seus pais e atenção que tinha que dar aos seus irmãos que decidiu ir até uma discoteca, um lugar improvável, que ela talvez nunca pisaria os pés, mas seus problemas acabaram a levando até ali.

Veronica não era a única desconfortável ali, John Deacon não costumava frequentar o lugar, estava mais ali para ouvir a música que tocava, um dos seus estilos favoritos de todos os tempos, que o ajudava a lidar com a saudade de casa.

Um pouco atento à entrada, ele percebeu quando Veronica chegou. A moça estava claramente abalada e triste, mas estava tentando disfarçar, numa seriedade que a continha de mostrar demais suas emoções. Por mais que ela fosse uma estranha, John se preocupou com o estado dela, e antes de se levantar e ir até ela estava, o que era o que ele realmente queria fazer, acabou discutindo com sua própria timidez se deveria fazer isso ou não, se a moça acharia ruim ele se aproximar. Talvez, se fizesse isso com cuidado, não a assustaria, só tinha que deixar claro que suas intenções ao se aproximar dela eram as melhores possíveis, tudo que John queria era ajudá-la como pudesse.

Ele se levantou devagar, sentando-se discretamente ao lado dela no balcão, olhando pra ela discretamente e, logo depois desviando o olhar. Veronica o percebeu chegando até ali e foi a vez dela observá-lo.

Ela notou o quanto aquele rapaz era tímido, porém, de alguma forma, ela sabia que ele veio até ali só para conversar com ela, mas com que interesse, Veronica não conseguia dizer, mas ao mesmo tempo que estava desconfiada, ela compreendia o rapaz estar reservado naquele momento, como se estivesse ponderando o que fazer a seguir. Frustrada depois de tanto pensar, Veronica resolveu fazer o que era necessário para resolver aquele dilema.

-Boa noite - ela disse educadamente ao rapaz.

-Boa noite - a voz de John saiu esganiçada pela vergonha - desculpa eu ficar te encarado, eu não sou nenhum psicopata...

-Calma, eu não achei que fosse - Veronica se surpreendeu com aquela resposta - eu fiquei um pouco desconfiada, confesso, mas não precisa se preocupar.

-Tá - John respondeu e voltou a ficar um tempo quieto - na verdade...

Ele se interrompeu, se sentindo um bobo por não ter conseguido falar nada. Começou a pensar que nem deveria ter saído do seu lugar e ter ido até ali, mas o estado da moça realmente o tinha comovido. Talvez valesse a pena confessar porque ele estava ali, pra que ela não entendesse suas atitudes de forma errônea.

-Olha moça, eu não quero te assustar, só quero te dizer a verdade - ele voltou a dizer e aquilo chamou a atenção de Veronica - eu vi que você chegou triste e me preocupei com você, só isso, se eu puder te ajudar de alguma forma... Era só isso que eu gostaria de fazer.

-Ah meu Deus, sério? - ela deixou escapulir diante de tamanho espanto, sem nunca esperar que alguém que ela nem conhecia se preocupasse com ela - eu te agradeço então, por se preocupar, é mesmo muito gentil da sua parte.

-De nada - John conseguiu sorrir, percebendo que ela tinha aceitado sua ajuda.

-Mas é sério, não é nada demais o que aconteceu comigo - Veronica disse, um pouco mais calma - só problemas em casa e com a faculdade.

-Eu te entendo - John replicou e ela sabia que não foi por mera cortesia, ele realmente tinha passado por experiências parecidas - eu estou no meu primeiro ano da faculdade e ainda estou me acostumando com a faculdade.

-Sério? - Veronica se interessou na história do simpático estranho - o que você estuda?

-Engenharia eletrônica, meus amigos falam que tenho jeito com números - John deu outro sorriso.

-Isso é ótimo pra você, nunca me dei bem com matemática - ela comentou.

-Bom, acho que nunca é uma palavra forte - ele ponderou - você entrou na faculdade afinal, não foi? Quer dizer que se formou na escola.

-É, acho que tem razão - ela acabou gostando do senso de humor dele - hum, desculpa, não nos apresentamos, qual seu nome?

-John, John Deacon - ele ofereceu uma mão a ela, sendo simpático.

-Eu sou Veronica - ela retribuiu o gesto, apertando sua mão - prazer em te conhecer, John.

-Obrigado, igualmente - ele deu um sorriso que Veronica achou fofo, e ela sentiu vergonha por se sentir assim.

-É... Acho que eu deveria ir pra casa agora - ela confessou, apesar de se sentir confortável perto de John - mas foi bom conversar com você.

-Ah que bom, que bom... - John disse sem saber ao certo o que dizer, mas tentando prolongar a conversa conforme pudesse - espera, Veronica, desculpa a pergunta, mas você mora muito longe daqui?

-Moro, moro sim - Veronica respondeu a verdade, sem saber direito o que seu recém-conhecido faria - por que?

-Está meio tarde pra você ir embora sozinha, será que você... - John hesitou, pigarreando e dividindo o olhar entre o chão e Veronica.

-Deixar você me acompanhar? - ela adivinhou, um tanto surpresa em falar isso em voz alta.

-Não precisa aceitar, sério... - John ficou inseguro e com medo de fazer papel de bobo.

Ele insistia de um jeito inseguro demais pra que Veronica desconfiasse dele.

-Não tem problema, John - ela respondeu concordando, e a resposta o tranquilizou - mas não se apresse a ir embora por minha causa, achei que você quisesse ficar mais um pouco aqui.

-Não, pra ser sincero acho que realmente quero ir pra casa, mesmo, então se já quer ir, vamos lá - John foi prático e Veronica acabou gostando da atitude dele.

-Tá bem - ela encerrou a discussão e eles partiram.

Conversaram bastante a viagem toda, até chegarem no destino final.

-Então John, acho que você já pode ir pra casa, já me acompanhou o bastante e eu não moro muito longe daqui, não quero te desviar do caminho - ela se preocupou, depois que ele foi tão gentil com ela.

-Ah na verdade, a minha faculdade é aqui perto então não estou desviando do caminho - John contou, tentando ficar na companhia de Veronica mais um pouco - se não se importar...

-Já sei, pode me acompanhar até minha casa - ela acabou rindo e ele também.

Seguiram juntos até a casa dos Tetzlaff e ali eles se despediram.

-Então... - John coçou o pescoço - acho que é isso, né? Boa noite, Veronica.

-Boa noite, John - ela sorriu - e obrigada por me acompanhar, sério, foi muito... agradável.

-De nada, digo o mesmo - ele respondeu por fim - então, a gente se vê por aí.

-É, a gente se vê - Veronica assentiu, gostando dessa ideia - tchau!

-Tchau! - John deu um último aceno envergonhado e tomou seu caminho.

Veronica pensou que ir à discoteca naquela noite não tinha sido uma ideia tão ruim assim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E essa foi minha versão de como o John e a Veronica se conheceram, é verdade que eles se conheceram numa discoteca. Se vocês gostaram, podem ficar tranquilos que nos próximos capítulos vamos continuar com mais flashbacks assim.


	20. Ponto de Ônibus

Veronica seguiu sua rotina no dia seguinte, cuidando dos irmãos, indo para a faculdade, tendo um dia corrido e cansativo como sempre, mas de alguma forma, a lembrança que ela teve da noite anterior a fez lidar melhor com as dificuldades do cotidiano. Ela se sentiu feliz ao se lembrar de John e o que ele representou em um momento conturbado, um amigo com quem ela pudesse conversar e que a entenderia, foi isso que ela sentiu conforme eles foram conversando durante a viagem. Só que hoje, ela já não tinha mais a certeza se o encontraria, eles não chegaram a trocar números de telefone, até porque, tanto John como Veronica acharam isso um tanto inapropriado, já que tinham acabado de se conhecer. O que a confortava era saber que ele estudava ali perto e se quisesse, poderia procurá-lo, porém, depois de conjecturar isso, a srta. Tetzlaff se repreendeu, era outra coisa inapropriada de se fazer.

Deixando esses pensamentos de lado, ela focou nas tarefas do dia, já tomando seu caminho para a faculdade com passos apressados. Ela chegou ao ponto de ônibus, que estava relativamente cheio, não havia nenhum lugar onde ela pudesse se sentar, apesar do cansaço, Veronica preferiu ignorar isso.

Ali de pé, checou o relógio para ver quanto tempo ainda faltava para o ônibus chegar. Mais uns sete minutos e seu ônibus chegou, que a levaria até a Faculdade Maria Assumpta, onde Veronica estudava. Depois de pagar o cobrador, percebeu que estava com o mesmo azar de antes, aparentemente, não havia lugar para ela se sentar. Foi quando se sobressaltou ao ouvir alguém chamar seu nome.

Automaticamente, ela se virou para aquela direção, até encontrar ninguém mais ninguém menos que John Deacon. A imagem de Veronica Tetzlaff que ficou gravada na mente dele era muito forte e o fez a reconhecer imediatamente no meio da multidão. O cabelo ruivo num tom muito claro na altura do ombro dela, uma franja sob a testa, os olhos tímidos, curiosos, determinados, calmos, usando um suéter largo com uma calça jeans, e os tênis pretos imaculadamente limpos, não muito diferente da garota que ele tinha conhecido na noite anterior. E como John ficou feliz por vê-la outra vez, o problema era que ela parecia preocupada outra vez, mas muito menos do que ontem, o que ele considerou um bom sinal.

Quando ela o reconheceu, não pôde conter seu sorriso, tinha sido uma grata surpresa que tinha acabado de melhorar o dia de Veronica.

-Oi, John - ela se aproximou com passos atrapalhados por causa do movimento do ônibus, ele teve medo que ela caísse - que bom te encontrar, mesmo que não seja o lugar mais conveniente.

-Oi, eu sei - ele assentiu - desculpe se te assustei, mas eu vi você em pé, então pensei em te chamar pra sentar aqui, já que tem um lugar vazio do meu lado.

-Bem, estou vendo - Veronica ainda estava de pé enquanto olhava o assento e só então aceitou a gentileza dele, sentando ali - muito obrigada.

-De nada - ele deu aquele sorriso fofo de novo, e Veronica sentiu vergonha outra vez por gostar daquele sorriso.

Ainda meio sem graça, ela pensava em um assunto para conversarem.

-Parece que você me ajudou de novo - ela disse com sinceridade - talvez eu também pudesse te ajudar com alguma coisa, quer dizer, se eu puder, pra retribuir suas gentilezas.

-O que? - John ficou um pouco impressionado - não, não precisa fazer nada demais, qualquer um faria isso por você.

-Não, não qualquer um - Veronica foi obrigada a discordar - as pessoas daqui podem ser bem individualistas, coisa de cidade grande.

-Ah então eu estou esperançoso demais - ele disse num tom de brincadeira - pelo menos na minha cidade natal era assim, na maioria das vezes.

Veronica acabou rindo e o som da risada dela despertou os sentidos de John, a ouvir rir o fez se sentir mais esperançoso.

-Certo, tudo bem - ela retomou - mas se não se importa que eu pergunte, pra onde está indo agora? Eu pensei que você tivesse aula agora, como eu.

-Bem que eu imaginei que você estava indo pra faculdade mesmo - John respondeu - eu não tenho aula agora, nosso professor ficou doente, então aproveitei pra ir ao centro da cidade.

-Entendi - ela assentiu - eu estou indo mesmo pra faculdade.

-Que bom, eu... - logo John voltou à timidez, mas a enfrentou para garantir que Veronica soubesse o que ele estava sentindo - eu achei que você está bem melhor hoje do que ontem e, eu fico feliz por isso, de verdade.

-Está vendo? - Veronica murmurou, sorrindo timidamente e corando - eu realmente tinha que fazer algo pra te recompensar, está preocupado comigo de novo.

Foi a vez de John rir, mas eles não se ofenderam um com o outro.

-Mas obrigada, eu estou bem melhor e... - Veronica olhou para as próprias mãos, criando coragem - você me ajudou a me sentir melhor, por conversar comigo.

-E conversar com você também teve o mesmo efeito em mim - John foi sincero também, mesmo envergonhado.

Ela o observou por um momento, nem mesmo a vergonha a fez desviar o olhar, foi quando uma ideia repentina passou por sua mente.

-A gente podia continuar conversando - ela sugeriu - assim vamos recompensar um ao outro.

-É... - John suspirou, meio surpreso, mas gostando da ideia - concordo.

-Eu posso... - agora Veronica estava sem ideia, pensando em um cenário em que eles poderiam se encontrar novamente.

-Ligar pra mim? - John chutou, sentindo-se corar até as orelhas, adivinhando as coisas como ela tinha feito antes.

-É... - ela riu sem graça - confesso que pensei nisso hoje, quer dizer, ontem, eu poderia pegar seu telefone, mas eu acho meio... Precipitado, mas agora, acho que... Sinto que somos amigos, então não haveria problemas, não é?

-Não - John sorriu - fique tranquila, eu te entendo, mas sim, somos amigos, Veronica.

-Tá... - ela concordou, assentindo - e pode me chamar de Roni, se quiser.

-Roni? - ele estranhou um pouco.

-É meu apelido em casa, é mais curto pra falar - ela explicou, deixando a voz sumir, ponderando o que fazer a seguir em seguida - então... Seu número...

-Ah claro - John pareceu despertar.

Veronica pegou um dos seus cadernos e caneta e ofereceu a ele. Enquanto John escrevia, outra coisa passou por sua cabeça, e ela não hesitaria em colocar sua ideia em prática. Quando ele devolveu o caderno, escreveu seu telefone num pedaço de papel e o entregou a John.

-Esse é o meu - Roni explicou - pode me ligar, quando tiver um tempo livre da faculdade, eu sei como as coisas podem ser corridas.

-É, talvez sejam um pouco mais pra você - ele foi sincero e cuidadoso - mas eu ligo mesmo assim, e eu espero que você me ligue também.

-Tudo bem - Veronica sorriu satisfeita - é um combinado então, e eu vou cumprir.

-Também vou cumprir minha parte - John estava comprometido.

Depois de toda aquela hesitação passar, conseguiram conversar mais um pouco, até que John descesse, e eles desejaram um bom dia um ao outro. Realmente eles tinham se tornado amigos e nada mais parecia precipitado ou inapropriado para Veronica.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah seus lindinhos, mal sabem que vão casar e ter seis filhos! Tá sendo muito legal escrever esses flashbacks, vou continuar com eles por um tempo, tá pessoal? Pra gente ver a história mais completa. Muito obrigada por lerem, até terça!


	21. Um pedido

Não demorou muito pra que John tomasse a iniciativa de ligar para Veronica. Por mais que ainda se sentisse um tanto envergonhado, a vergonha ia embora quando conversava com ela. Ele a ouvia contar sobre seu dia, sua família, seus estudos, sua igreja e até mesmo dos seus sonhos. Veronica sonhava em ser uma boa professora, que realmente fizesse a diferença na vida dos seus alunos, por menor que fosse. John a garantia que ela seria capaz disso e ouvi-la contar sobre sonhos e anseios o fazia pensar nos seus próprios planos. 

Às vezes, ele pensava no que poderia criar e inventar como engenheiro, talvez até criar algo inovador, como um verdadeiro cientista inventor, ou quem sabe, isso estava muito longe dos seus conhecimentos para ser alcançado. Por enquanto, ele se dedicava a ser um estudante esforçado, que logo conseguiria se formar e conseguir um bom emprego.

Não era apenas por telefone que os dois se falavam, para a sorte de Veronica e grata surpresa de John, eles se encontravam quase que todos os dias no ponto de ônibus, indo ou voltando da faculdade, quando eles iam ao centro de Londres, ou qualquer outro lugar que os fizesse usar o mesmo ônibus. Quanto mais eles se aproximavam, mais percebiam que havia um sentimento inegável que os unia, que os fazia se sentirem nas nuvens quando estavam perto um do outro, como se nada nem ninguém estivesse ali, somente os dois, vivendo no seu próprio mundo.

Não demorou muito para que John admitisse a si mesmo que gostava da garota que tinha conhecido na discoteca, que tinha se tornado sua amiga e agora, ele tinha certeza que gostaria muito que ela aceitasse ser sua namorada. Só não sabia como contar a ela o que estava sentindo.

Já Veronica, estava certa que seu coração estava cada vez mais cedendo ao tímido e gentil estranho que agora tinha se tornado um dos seus amigos mais próximos, no entanto, ela não diria nada, tinha medo de que se contasse, estragaria a amizade deles, o afastaria e no fundo, ela acreditava que se fosse para eles ficarem juntos, John sentiria o mesmo que ela e falaria com ela, como um bom rapaz deveria fazer, e John era um cara decente, se fosse esse o caso, ele falaria com ela.

Foi quando John, ainda pensando em pedir Veronica em namoro, a encontrou num domingo no mesmo ponto de ônibus. Ele estava ali pensando em dar uma volta pela cidade, numa tentativa de espantar a saudade da sua cidade natal. Já Veronica, iria pegar o ônibus para visitar uma prima doente do outro lado de Londres. Era uma baita coincidência apenas os dois estarem ali e, na consciência de John, era como um sinal do destino.

-Oi, Veronica - ele disse, contente ao encontrá-la ali - tudo bem?

-Oi, John, eu vou bem sim - ela sorriu pra ele, se afastando um pouco para dar espaço para ele sentar - eu tô legal.

-Tá aproveitando o fim de semana pra passear ou vai pegar o ônibus por outra coisa? - John tentou adivinhar, puxando assunto com ela.

-Na verdade, tô indo visitar minha prima, ela não anda muito bem - Roni explicou - mas quem sabe eu possa dar um passeio antes de voltar, por mais que seja domingo.

-Ah é, porque é fim de semana - John entendeu - era bem o que eu estava indo fazer, visitar Hyde Park ou St. James, pra descansar a mente um pouco.

-É uma excelente ideia - Veronica concordou com um suspiro.

-Bom, você... Podia ir comigo, sabe? - John foi falando aos pouquinhos, driblando a vergonha - podemos fazer companhia um ao outro.

-É, sim... - Veronica respondeu, pensando como se sentiria ao dar uma volta com John, ficaria extremamente contente, mas também um pouco retraída.

-Na verdade, eu... - John deixou escapar, se sentindo tão nervoso, mas ávido para desfazer o silêncio que se fez - eu queria falar uma coisa pra você, mas eu não consigo.

-Não consegue? Sério? O que aconteceu, John? - ela logo se preocupou - seja o que for, pode me contar, estou disposta a ouvir, pode confiar em mim, respira fundo e me fala...

A súplica de Veronica era profunda, era claro como ela estava preocupada com o amigo e não queria que ele enfrentasse nenhum problema sozinho. Se ele estivesse incomodado ou sofrendo, ela também sofreria. Foi por isso que ela decidiu pegar a mão de John, transmitindo conforto. Depois de fazer isso, os olhos deles se encontraram, era claro um para o outro o quanto estavam comovidos, seus corações acelerados, cada parte de seu ser gritando por uma única coisa.

Enquanto John a admirava na sua frente, a incrível garota que amava, seus sentimentos o levaram por impulso, mas ele fez o seu melhor para não assustar Veronica. Ele tocou o rosto dela com delicadeza, e só então se inclinou para beijá-la. Com certeza aquilo assustou Roni, mas ela se rendeu ao gesto, percebendo que também ansiava por isso. Quando o beijo terminou, John olhou pra ela assustado e envergonhado, mas Veronica o olhava com um sorriso terno nos lábios, como se tivesse aprovado sua ação, o que realmente era o caso.

-Me desculpa - foi o que ele conseguiu dizer - eu não queria te assustar assim, mas, eu gosto de você Veronica, gosto muito e... Quer namorar comigo?

Ela não precisava de muito tempo para considerar, ela tinha certeza do quanto gostava de John e de que nunca em sua vida toda encontraria um rapaz como ele. Ela sabia exatamente o que queria.

-Eu quero, quero sim, John! - ela assentiu, deixando seu ânimo transparecer na voz - eu também gosto tanto de você! Só estava esperando pelo seu pedido.

-Que bom, que bom - ele finalmente relaxou e riu - escuta, eu vou na sua casa mais tarde, quero falar com sua família o quanto antes, tá bem?

-Tudo bem, por mim, tudo bem - Veronica gostou do plano - então eu vou te esperar pro jantar, namorado.

-Nos encontramos lá, namorada - John riu da brincadeira e de puro alívio.

Veronica riu com ele, admirada por ele ser seu namorado, por saber que agora John seria parte integrante de sua vida. O ônibus chegou, dando mais um tempo a eles para conversarem juntos durante a viagem. Eventualmente, eles tiveram que se separar, John achou melhor deixá-la a sós para a visita à sua prima, mas eles combinaram de se encontrar em St. James mais tarde. Na despedida, eles hesitaram um pouco sobre o que fazer, mas finalmente entenderam que precisavam de um beijo antes de tomarem caminhos separados. Eles acenaram um para o outro, ainda sentindo as bochechas corarem.

Veronica acabou indo até a prima, como tinha dito, e John, estava pacientemente esperando por ela no parque St. James. Sentou-se em um dos bancos perto do lago, observando uns patos que nadavam por ali, era tudo muito pacífico e tranquilo, com quase nenhum movimento, como uma típica tarde de domingo. O que abalou a calmaria foi o retorno de Roni, sentando-se ao lado do seu agora namorado, como ela estava se acostumando a considerá-lo. 

Por mais contente que John estivesse por poder revê-la, ele logo a apressou gentilmente, pra que juntos eles fossem até a casa dela, pra que ele pudesse começar seu seríssimo relacionamento da forma mais apropriada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aqui está como John e Veronica começaram a namorar na minha versão, espero que tenham gostado, até terça! Ah e amanhã teremos a história do filho deles, Robert, e da Eliza, nos vemos lá também, tchau!


	22. Uma mudança diferente

Apesar de apressado e nervoso, John sabia que não poderia adiar aquele momento importante e conhecendo bem a família de Veronica, que era um tanto conservadora, ele enfrentou tudo isso para dizer aos Tetzlaff o quanto amava a filha deles e a respeitaria e cuidaria dela. Vendo as intenções sinceras de John e julgando que ele fosse o bom rapaz que verdadeiramente era, concederam sua permissão para que os dois namorassem.

Assim, os encontros dos dois não se limitavam só a se encontrar no ponto de ônibus ou ligações. Geralmente, eles sempre se viam no fim de semana ou até mesmo no meio da semana, quando a faculdade de ambos dava uma folga. Foi nesse meio tempo que John acabou conhecendo Brian, já que May estava à procura de um novo baixista para sua banda. John chegou a comentar o assunto com Veronica, que logo o apoiou a dar uma chance à banda e fazer o teste. Ele passou e quando o casal se deu por si, lá estava ele no palco em Ealing Art College, ao lado dos novos amigos e ela, na plateia, ao lado de novas amigas também.

O tempo de John ficou dividido entre a faculdade, a banda e é claro, Veronica. Ela amava o ver realizado e contente por ter voltado a incluir música em sua vida e estava sempre o acompanhando na medida do possível, até que o Queen começou a ganhar uma certa popularidade e John começou a viajar nos fins de semana e estar ocupado quase todas as noites, fazendo shows. Essa nova rotina fez Roni ponderar uma coisa, talvez fosse cedo ou sem fundamento ou exagerado pensar assim, mas a pequena possibilidade estava ali.

-Faça uma boa viagem, Johnny - ela desejou ao namorado, quando ela estava no apartamento dele e os meninos vieram buscá-lo - tome cuidado e arrase nos shows.

-Obrigado, prometo que ligo assim que puder - ele prometeu, sem deixar de notar a namorada um tanto aflita - tá tudo bem, Roni? Eu sinto muito por ter que ir, mas você sabe como é essa coisa da banda e tudo mais...

-Não, não, quer dizer, sim, eu entendo - ela tentou se recompor - é só que eu estou pensando coisas, talvez seja tolice minha, não se preocupe, vou ficar bem.

-Tudo bem, mas nós podemos conversar sobre isso quando eu voltar - John garantiu a ela - tá bem?

-Tá bem! - ela sorriu, satisfeita com a resposta - agora vai, senão vai atrasar todo mundo.

-Tá bom, tchau - ele beijou a bochecha dela - te amo.

-Te amo também - ela acenou e os viu se afastar.

Com o tempo, ela acabou adiando a conversa que queria ter, achando que o momento certo para lidar com isso nunca chegaria e ela achou melhor não tocar mais no assunto. Deixando as preocupações de lado, Veronica se importou mais com seus estudos, fazendo o seu melhor para tirar boas notas, assim como John, que estava tentando equilibrar sua vida de baixista, universitário e namorado. Sempre entendendo um ao outro, os dois estavam unidos e apoiando um ao outro quando o Queen conseguiu seu contrato com a EMI. 

A boa notícia assustou Veronica, ela temia o que aconteceria se John se tornasse um famoso astro do rock, coisa que ele nunca realmente almejou e que de uma certa forma, não combinava com o John que ela conhecia. No entanto, ela via o quão feliz a música o fazia e, se ele se tornasse um músico profissional, se realizando nessa carreira, ela apoiaria e respeitaria essa decisão.

Durante a gravação das canções dos meninos no estúdio, Veronica também estava presente, conforme podia estar ali, conforme o cansaço e seus afazeres deixavam. Das gravações, surgiu o primeiro disco do Queen, John e os amigos tinham se tornado uma banda profissional, gravando mais discos e fazendo turnês. Essa mudança assustou Veronica a princípio, era difícil se imaginar como a namorada de um astro do rock, mas quando ela via John, sabia o quanto ele estava bem, também se acostumando à mudança. Ele não era arrogante nem metido e nem um pouco um babaca, nada que lembraria um astro do rock esteriotipado, no entanto, ali estava ele nessa profissão.

Ela o viu viajar por vários lugares e trabalhar em estúdio, compondo novas músicas, e então, percebeu em seu coração que era assim que tudo seria daqui em diante. Veronica esperou quando John voltasse da última turnê e só então tocou no assunto que ela tinha adiado por um bom tempo.

-Bem, John, eu... - ela se sentou ao seu lado no apartamento dele - tô feliz por você estar bem e a banda ter dado certo, só que... eu preciso saber se... Bom, sei que você vai continuar com essa carreira.

-Eu sei que não é bem isso que você imaginava como meu trabalho, mas... - John a olhou de forma compreensiva - a banda tem sido bem sucedida e eu tenho ganhado um bom dinheiro com tudo isso, então desistir agora seria meio que uma loucura.

-Desistir? Não, nada disso, nem sonharia em pedir que desistisse - ela logo esclareceu - é que é incomum, eu esperava que você fosse se tornar um engenheiro, não que eu esteja brava, o que estou querendo dizer John, é que estou feliz por você, eu estou vendo o quanto você se encontrou sendo um músico e você está amando esse trabalho, é que às vezes eu penso no que isso significa pra mim, você vai ficar longe e bem ocupado.

-Mas nenhuma distância ou tempo vão me fazer esquecer de você ou te deixar - elr entendeu as preocupações dela - é claro, é algo bem novo pra nós, mas eu vou continuar aqui, vou continuar do seu lado te apoiando e cuidando de você, como eu sempre prometi.

-Eu sei, John, eu sei - ela o abraçou sem hesitar - eu agradeço por me entender, meu amor, de verdade.

-Acredite Roni, eu estou aqui pra isso - ele a segurou em seus braços por mais tempo.

Foi assim que Veronica foi se acostumando a ver o namorado como um artista, com todos os privilégios e regalias que tal profissão trazia. Mas o que a deixava tranquila era ver que nada disso tinha mudado o John pelo qual ela tinha se apaixonado, era como se os fãs, os críticos, a mídia não significassem tanto a ponto de fazê-lo arrogante ou convencido. John encarava ser músico como um belo e amado, mas simples trabalho, ele se via apenas como um baixista tocando com os amigos e era assim que Veronica o via também, o que deixava os dois contentes, sem que nada interferisse na vida perfeita que eles estavam vivendo juntos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E esse é o capítulo de hoje, o próximo vai ser mais dramático, imagino que vocês saibam o motivo. Bom, nos vemos terça e obrigada por lerem.


	23. Um começo difícil

As mãos de Veronica estavam trêmulas ao segurar o papel que não mentia sobre o seu estado. O choque foi tão grande que ela se sentou de uma vez, caindo sob o banco no corredor do hospital.

Ela já vinha desconfiando de suas condições, mas com uma pontinha de fé e esperança, esperava estar errada, mas ela não estava. Agora, seu mundo parecia completamente perdido, justo agora que ela tinha terminado a faculdade, arrumado um emprego e estava começando a fazer planos para o futuro. Claro que esses planos incluíam um filho, mas não para o presente momento, não quando ela e John nem eram casados e ela nem sabia se eram essas as intenções dele.

Quando pensou em John, pensou que deveria falar com ele imediatamente e foi aí que suas lágrimas começaram a rolar, ela estava tão aflita e tão sem chão que ignorou onde estava e quem a ouviria e começou a chorar desesperadamente, de forma que seus soluços foram ficando cada vez mais alto.

Infelizmente, o barulho começou a incomodar e uma enfermeira veio até Veronica.

-Com licença senhorita, não sei o que aconteceu, mas seu lamento está incomodando os pacientes... - a funcionária tentou ser gentil.

-Tudo bem - Veronica disse numa voz abafada, sentindo ainda mais vergonha - eu vou indo.

Se sentindo humilhada, ela guardou o exame na bolsa e saiu do hospital, sem saber direito para onde iria. Não poderia voltar pra casa naquele estado e muito menos procurar John, ele devia estar ocupado com a banda e ainda por cima, Veronica não tinha ideia de como ele receberia a notícia.

Ela foi caminhando até o ponto de ônibus mais próximo, e durante o trajeto, tentou colocar os pensamentos no lugar. Porém tudo que vinha a sua mente era culpa, raiva, ela culpava a si mesma, sabia que não deveria ter passado a noite no apartamento de John, mas seus sentimentos foram tão mais fortes que ela não conseguiu dar ouvidos à razão e agora ela enfrentaria as consequências de seu erro.

Mas será que era realmente um erro? A criança não era culpada de nada disso, ao contrário, ela era apenas o fruto do amor de duas pessoas, e se Veronica tinha certeza de uma coisa é que John a amava, que ele ao menos a ouviria quando ela contasse. Mas tudo isso também levava Veronica a outra hipótese, ela não tinha ideia de como John reagiria, se ele não aceitasse a criança, a família de Veronica não a acobertaria, não a expulsariam de casa, mas ela sabia que eles se decepcionariam grandemente com ela.

Dando um longo suspiro, ela se sentou no banco de espera do ponto de ônibus, decidindo o que fazer. Um pouco mais calma, ela viu que teria que encarar a situação do jeito que parecia mais difícil. Quando o ônibus chegou, ela sabia exatamente para onde ir.

Veronica andou mais um pouco, chegando ao pequeno prédio em que John morava. Ele tinha se mudado pra lá no terceiro ano da faculdade, juntando suas economias do trabalho temporário como professor, assim ele comprou seu modesto apartamento, onde Veronica vinha visitá-lo e, apenas uma vez, passado a noite ali.

Ainda abalada, ela se sentou na recepção, esperando um pouco mais, suspirando e retomando fôlego. Quando ficou de pé, Veronica decidiu não deixar nada a impedir de fazer o necessário. Ela subiu as escadas, indo até o apartamento do namorado, tocando a campainha, esperando com inquietação, ainda se segurando para não perder o equilíbrio.

-Ronnie! - John sorriu para ela, contente ao vê-la, mas logo ele ficou assustado ao ver como ela estava.

Veronica não conteve o soluço repentino e se jogou nos braços dele, John apenas a segurou, espantado e confuso. Ela chorava cada vez mais alto.

-Está tudo bem, meu amor - John sussurrou a ela, afagando sua cabeça - está tudo bem agora...

Lentamente, ele a guiou até o sofá, a fazendo se sentar. Veronica respirou fundo, enxugou os olhos, sentindo seu rosto quente e inchado.

-John... - ela se obrigou a olhar para ele, sem desviar o olhar, seu queixo tremeu quando ela falou, mordeu o lábio tentando evitar o tremor.

-Sim, eu estou aqui - ele segurou o rosto da namorada nas duas mãos de forma terna.

-Eu não sei como contar - ela foi sincera, ainda falando com a voz trêmula.

-Apenas fala, só me fala - John implorou, também ficando angustiado.

-Eu... - ela piscou, tentando se concentrar - eu engravidei, John, é isso, nós...

Por mais que o susto que atingiu Deacon foi forte e inevitável, ele não soltou o rosto de Veronica. Apenas a observou por um longo instante, seus olhos estavam arregalados, sua respiração ficou ofegante.

-Isso é maravilhoso... - ele murmurou, realmente contente, mas ainda chocado.

Veronica o abraçou abruptamente, completamente aliviada, não derramando mais nenhuma lágrima. Completamente calma, ela conseguiu formular mais coisas a dizer.

-Eu fiquei com medo, com muito medo mesmo de que você me odiaria, ou me deixaria sozinha... - ela disse, agitada - eu não saberia como contar à minha família, eles não sabem...

-Eu nunca te deixaria - John logo a tranquilizou - Veronica, eu te amo, lembra que eu sempre disse que não importava o que acontecesse, eu sempre te amaria, sempre estaria com você e, bem, nós dois somos responsáveis por essa criança e vamos cuidar dela juntos.

-Você vai mesmo? - ela estava maravilhada.

-Eu vou, eu prometo que vou - John a abraçou, a assegurando de tudo o que disse.

Ele a sentiu trêmula entre seus braços, devido a todas as emoções. Ela o segurou com mais força, o que fez John manter o abraço por um longo instante. Foi nesse tempo em que ele pensou em várias coisas. Ele realmente assumiria seus atos, era o certo a se fazer, por mais que a notícia tinha o assustado, quando imaginou que teria um filho com a mulher que amava, a mesma moça que agora estava em seus braços, sentiu sua vida completa. Tudo que lhe restava fazer agora era algo que tinha ainda mais certeza que queria.

-Veronica - ele a chamou docemente, a fazendo olhar para ele - então, é bom a gente se casar.

-O que? - ela sentiu outro tipo de susto - tá me pedindo em casamento? Mas você...

-Não, não é só por causa do bebê que quero me casar com você - ele deduziu o que ela pensou - eu quero me casar com você porque eu te amo, porque eu me sinto completo com você, você é a luz da minha vida, minha melhor amiga, então, Roni, aceita casar comigo?

-Sim, eu aceito - ela disse emocionada e então cedeu às lágrimas de felicidade.

Depois de tanto medo e angústia, Veronica se permitiu beijar o namorado que agora era seu noivo. Ela achou que nunca mais poderia fazer isso, que eles não continuariam juntos, que suas vidas mudariam. Sim, mudariam, mas para muito melhor do que ela tinha imaginado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ai, doeu um pouco escrever esse capítulo, mas ele estava nos meus planos desde que eu comecei a escrever essa história. Obrigada por lerem, desculpe se fiz alguém chorar e até terça!


	24. Uma união para sempre

Assim que Veronica estava totalmente calma, John a convenceu de o acompanhar em uma pequena missão. Ele não contou a ela onde estavam indo e sua pobre noiva ficou com os nervos à flor da pele.

-Não vai mesmo me contar onde vamos? Todo esse nervosismo faz mal pro bebê - ela tentou apelar.

-Ah não, vai valer a pena a espera toda, eu te prometo - ele beijou a bochecha dela, tocando sua barriga de leve, rapidamente, mas o gesto fez Veronica estremecer, de emoção e alegria.

Agora que tudo estava se ajeitando e John estava realmente disposto a casar com ela, aceitando o fato de que em breve os três formariam uma família, ela se deu ao luxo de relaxar e ficar feliz, contente por tudo ter corrido melhor do que ela esperava. Quando reconheceu a joalheria à sua frente, Veronica ficou completamente espantada.

-Espera aí, você não vai gastar um absurdo com um anel, não é? - ela temia que John gastasse todas as suas economias com ela.

-Bom, Ronnie, você sabe que eu sou muito responsável e não sou de esbanjar, eu só acho que uma noiva propriamente dita precisa de um anel - ele se explicou - e eu não posso chegar à casa dos seus pais de mãos vazias.

-Claro, você vai falar com os meus pais, mas agora? - a pressa dele a surpreendeu.

-Eu acho que quanto mais cedo melhor - John disse com urgência e Veronica se convenceu.

Na joalheria, ele a deixou à vontade, mas ela, tão modesta quanto ele, acabou escolhendo um anel mais simples, porém bonito. Era Veronica que tinha escolhido, mas John tinha aprovado o gosto dela. Antes que o vendedor entregasse a caixinha na mão dela, ele foi mais rápido.

-Acho que essa é a minha deixa - John olhou para a noiva e abriu a caixinha, tirando o anel de lá - me permite?

-Sim - ela assentiu, entendendo o que ele queria fazer, estendendo sua mão, observando John colocar o anel em seu dedo - obrigada.

-Eu que agradeço por ter dito sim - ele sorriu com emoção e sinceridade.

A próxima parada dos noivos foi a casa dos Tetzlaff. John, apesar do nervosismo, sabia que tinha que agir o quanto antes, por isso ignorou seu medo, pensou um pouco no que diria e só então tocou a campainha.

-Olá, John! - a sra. Tetzlaff o cumprimentou - oh, está acompanhado, por que não entraram logo, Ronnie?

-Eu tenho uma coisa muito importante pra conversar com a senhora e o sr. Tetzlaff - ele disse antes que Veronica respondesse sua mãe, já que ela mesma não sabia como contar as notícias.

-Ah está bem, John, entre, meu filho - a sra. Tetzlaff convidou, intrigada com todo o mistério dele.

Ela se apressou ao chamar o marido, e juntos eles se prepararam para ouvir o que John tinha a dizer.

-Senhor, senhora, eu vim humildemente pedir a vocês sua permissão para me casar com Veronica - ele falou solenemente - eu tenho economizado bastante, e ganhado um bom salário, mas além disso, eu amo sua filha.

-John, já que garante todo amparo e amor que a minha filha precisa e merece, é com prazer que concedo minha benção - o sr. Tetzlaff logo apertou a mão do homem mais jovem, selando o acordo.

Quanto à sra. Tetzlaff, ela trocou olhares significativos com o marido e a filha. Ela sabia das boas intenções de John e quanto sua filha o amava, assim, ela também concedeu sua permissão.

-Tem... Mais uma coisa... Que precisamos contar - Veronica foi criando coragem aos poucos, sabendo que era melhor não adiar o assunto e muito menos esconder.

-Claro, querida, o que foi? - sua mãe logo se preocupou.

-Eu estou grávida e esse é um dos motivos pra nos casarmos, eu... - ela olhou para baixo, mas depois encontrou o olhar de John, cheio de amor e paciência - lamento muito se os magoei com isso, mas...

-O importante é que eu e Veronica vamos nos casar e estou muito feliz pela nossa família - John correu para socorrê-la, falando com toda convicção.

-Realmente, sr. Deacon - a voz do sr. Tetzlaff ficou ameaçadora e perigosa - eu fico feliz que tenha decidido fazer o que é certo.

Com aquele último aviso de seu futuro sogro, John continuou determinado a se casar com Veronica o mais rápido possível. Esse desejo também era da família dela, que apressou os preparativos do casamento. No entanto, uma outra família demonstrou seu apoio total aos noivos, Freddie, Brian, Roger, Mary, Chrissie e Dominique ficaram muito felizes pelas notícias e por poderem participar desse momento tão especial na vida de seus amigos. 

Assim, eles e elas se dividiram na tarefa de aprontar o noivo e a noiva no dia do seu casamento e apesar do nervosismo, John e Veronica estavam gratos por todo apoio de seus amigos. Ele estava feliz e determinado a cumprir todas as promessas que tinha feito à amada e ela, estava disposta a encarar a nova vida que viveria ao lado do amado.

Na entrada da igreja, Veronica esperou apreensivamente pela chegada de todos os convidados, não chegando a ver John, que estava ali dentro, há muito mais tempo que ela, só esperando por sua chegada. No momento certo, ela tomou seu lugar ao lado de seu pai, ela tremeu ao ver a expressão séria dele, ainda tinha medo do que ele achava dela ter que se casar às pressas por causa de sua gravidez, mas então o sr. Tetzlaff abriu um sorriso, desarmando o medo da filha.

-Estou feliz por você, você está crescendo, mas isso faz parte da vida e John é um rapaz decente, isso me deixa tranquilo – revelou o pai da noiva.

-Obrigada – foi a resposta simples dela, mas cheia de alívio.

Por mais que ela se sentisse pressionada, isso não ofuscava sua alegria, sua emoção de se casar com quem amava. Ao avistar John, as lágrimas de Veronica logo vieram. Eram lágrimas de gratidão, por ele ter aceitado se unir a ela, mesmo com medo do futuro, mesmo sem saber direito o que aconteceria, mas ele não titubeou nem por um segundo, seu Johnny a amava muito, ela e o bebê deles.

John se comoveu ao ver sua noiva em lágrimas, acabou chorando como ela, sem acreditar que a luz da sua vida tinha aceitado se casar com ele, que eles em breve formariam uma família, era algo maravilhoso demais para que John se sentisse digno de tamanho presente da vida, mas ali estava ele e estava grato por isso. Conforme ela se aproximava, a ansiedade do noivo aumentava, mas ele esperou por cada pequeno segundo até o momento certo de buscar sua noiva.

Ele e o sr. Tetzlaff trocaram um aceno de cabeça, concordando nas responsabilidades que ele em breve teria como marido de Veronica. John deu um pequeno sorriso a ela, o que foi retribuído e, quase por intuição, secaram as lágrimas um dos outros ao mesmo tempo.

-Ajoelhem-se por favor – pediu o padre, muito sério, mesmo entendendo a emoção do momento.

Os noivos obedeceram, John ajudou Veronica, a ajudando a se equilibrar por cima do vestido comprido.

-Meus caros amigos e irmãos, estamos aqui reunidos diante de Deus e destas testemunhas para realizar o enlace matrimonial de John Richard Deacon e Veronica Tetzlaff – o padre continuou, olhando muito concentrado para os noivos – estes jovens, motivados pelo amor em seus corações, seguindo o plano divino do matrimônio, vem até mim no dia de hoje, para que eu, na autoridade me constituída por Deus, os una como marido e mulher, eternamente.

Prolongando-se um pouco mais, o padre finalmente encerrou a primeira parte e pediu para que as alianças fossem trazidas até ele. John as tirou com cuidado do bolso do paletó, apresentando os anéis. Só então os noivos ficaram de pé, para entregar a aliança um ao outro. Veronica foi a primeira, seguindo as instruções do ministro, repetiu:

-Recebe, John Richard Deacon, essa aliança como sinal do meu amor e lealdade – ao terminar de dizer, colocou o anel no seu lugar e beijou a mão do noivo.

-Recebe, Veronica Tetzlaff – ele fez uma pausa, sem conseguir evitar de olhar pra ela, tão linda e emocionada à sua frente – essa aliança como sinal do meu amor e lealdade.

Ele beijou a mão dela, como ela fez, e muito do seu nervosismo tinha se passado, agora que metade da cerimônia já tinha acontecido. Mas ainda havia a pergunta mais importante de toda ocasião a se responder.

-Você, John Richard Deacon, aceita Veronica Tetzlaff, como sua legítima esposa, para amá-la, honrá-la e respeitá-la, na saúde e na doença, na riqueza e na pobreza, até que a morte os separe? – o padre olhou para John ao perguntar.

-Sim – o noivo assentiu para a noiva, confirmando todas as palavras.

-Você, Veronica Tetzlaff, aceita John Richard Deacon, como seu legítimo esposo, para amá-lo, honrá-lo e respeitá-lo, na saúde e na doença, na riqueza e na pobreza, até que a morte os separe? – foi a vez da noiva responder.

-Eu aceito – ela disse com a voz trêmula, mas firme em sua decisão.

-Diante da vossa escolha, por Deus e pelas testemunhas aqui presentes, eu os declaro marido e mulher, no nome do Pai, do Filho e do Espírito Santo, amém! – o padre fez um sinal da cruz na direção dos noivos – pode beijar a noiva.

John suspirou, se aproximou lentamente, e Veronica ficou esperando, ela estava apreensiva e um tanto constrangida, mas o doce beijo do seu agora marido a deixou mais tranquila. Ela não se importou com os olhos curiosos à sua volta, abraçou John com todas as suas forças, mostrando o quanto estava grata por tudo que eles viveram até aqui, por ele nunca tê-la deixado sozinha. Ele apenas retribuiu o abraço, extremamente feliz por ter a esposa em seus braços.

Muito mais tarde naquele dia, quando os noivos tiveram um pequeno momento a sós, John sentiu-se aliviado, como se estivesse sido recompensado depois de uma grande missão, era isso que tinha acabado de fazer, e sua recompensa estava bem ali. Ele se inclinou em direção ao ventre de Veronica, ela ficou surpresa, mas não fez nada, só esperando sua próxima ação.

-Mamãe e papai fizeram tudo isso por você – John disse baixinho ao seu filhinho – porque nós te amamos muito.

Veronica se sentiu ainda mais feliz e segura, tudo ficaria bem porque os três estavam unidos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nossa gente, depois de tanta tensão, aí está o casamento de Johnica na íntegra, eu chequei o capítulo de PODC sobre o casamento pra que nada saísse fora do que estabeleci lá, incluindo aquela última cena, que foi uma coisa que a Chrissie viu e que não podia faltar aqui. Bom, os flashbacks vão continuar por um tempo ainda, mas logo voltamos ao presente. Obrigada por lerem e tchau!


	25. Uma família

Depois do casamento, a rotina de Veronica mudou aos poucos. Ela tinha uma casa para cuidar antes disso, cuidando dos três irmãos, estudando, fazendo suas tarefas diárias, mas agora eram só ela, John e o bebê, faltando poucos meses para que eles conhecessem seu filho ou filha. Ela ainda administrava seu tempo para cuidar da sua casa, do marido e do bebê. 

Parecia que o tempo da sra. Deacon tinha se multiplicado, ela estava de licença do trabalho e John estava sempre ao lado dela, sempre que podia, quando seu próprio trabalho não o chamava, afastando-o da esposa e do filho, mesmo que temporariamente. Veronica também teve que aprender a lidar com essa mudança, seu marido tinha o trabalho no estúdio, reuniões, entrevistas e é claro, as turnês. Ela entendia seu trabalho e não o culpava por estar longe, afinal eles agora tinha um filho para criar, mas a saudade vinha de qualquer forma.

O casal acompanhou de perto o crescimento e desenvolvimento do filho, ficando cada vez mais ansiosos conforme o nascimento se aproximava, mesmo com temores, eles sabiam que podiam contar um com o outro, que através do amor venceriam os obstáculos de se cuidar de uma criança. Foi numa tarde no meio da semana, quando fazia menos de uma hora que John tinha voltado para casa depois de um dia de trabalho, que seu filho decidiu vir ao mundo. 

Segundo as contas de Veronica, o bebê estava algumas horas adiantado, mas tudo estava apontando para seu nascimento naquele mesmo dia. Ao primeiro sinal de contração, a sra. Deacon suspirou, assustada pela dor e pelo que isso significava. John não precisou ouvir nenhuma palavra para entender o que estava acontecendo, apenas se apressou a apoiar a esposa, que andou lentamente junto com ele para fora do apartamento, ele a guiou até o carro, se certificando de que ela se sentasse confortavelmente no banco da frente, e só então dirigiu para o hospital.

A aflição de Veronica também deixou Deacon preocupado, aos poucos ele foi dando lugar ao medo, sem saber diagnosticar se a esposa e o bebê ficariam bem, afinal, ela estava se queixando de dor e, por mais que isso fosse normal no processo em que ela estava passando, o cérebro de John lhe dizia que isso significava algo muito ruim. No entanto, ele engoliu os temores e manteve a calma, pelo bem de sua família, concentrado em levar Veronica o mais depressa para o hospital.

Tudo o que ela menos queria era ter que se separar de John, mas sabia que não tinha jeito, era o momento pelo qual eles tinham aguardado todo esse tempo, com tanta apreensão no início, mas agora, com tanta alegria e expectativa. Só restou a ela ter coragem e seguir em frente, pelo bem da sua família.

-Eu te amo – ela fez questão de dizer a John antes que ele deixasse o quarto – vai ficar tudo bem.

-Ok, eu te amo – foi a simples resposta dele, relutante em partir.

Ele se levantou, disposto a esperar e ser forte, foi quando por um momento, se sentindo solitário, lembrou-se dos seus bons amigos, a irreverência de Freddie, a descontração de Roger, a cautela de Brian, seus irmãos de coração deveriam saber logo do que estava acontecendo. John avisou-os um a um e logo eles compareceram ao hospital.

Havia um nervosismo coletivo em todos eles, todos amavam Veronica e já amavam o bebê que logo conheceriam e temiam pelos dois, mas também havia a esperança, a alegria, a certeza no coração de que tudo ficaria bem. Tirando John de seu estado sério e concentrado, uma enfermeira o chamou e só então, ele pôde conhecer seu filho, um belo menino. 

Ao entrar no quarto, Deacon se deparou com a linda cena da esposa, admirando o bebê em seu colo, ele quase achou que atrapalharia tudo se manifestasse sua presença, mas Veronica gesticulou para que ele se aproximasse, tornando o cenário perfeito.

-Ele está bem? – perguntou o pai preocupado – vocês estão bem?

-Bom, eu só estou um pouco cansada – confessou Veronica, com um sorriso – mas o pequeno é cheio de energia, chorou um pouquinho, mas eu o acalmei, nem acredito que consegui acalmá-lo.

-Mas isso não é surpresa nenhuma, sempre soube que você seria uma mãe maravilhosa – John se aproximou, beijando o rosto da esposa, olhando o filho mais de perto – ele me lembra você.

-É, tem algumas feições parecidas comigo, mas ele lembra você também – Veronica também olhou para o filho – o que me lembra uma coisa, nós vamos chama-lo de Robert, não é?

-Robert, sim, é o nome que escolhemos, é perfeito – concordou John.

-Mas eu queria que fosse Robert John Deacon, ficaria ainda mais lindo – ela sorriu para o marido, esperando a reação dele.

-Ronnie, não precisa... – ele ficou sem graça, corando diante da homenagem.

-Não, nada disso, vai ser um lembrete pra ele de que o pai dele é um grande homem e o ama muito – ela tocou o rosto de John afetuosamente.

-Está bem – ele acabou aceitando – só estou feliz de que esteja bem e aqui com a gente, Robert.

Quando Veronica entregou Robert a John, ele se assustou um pouco, mas não objetou, segurou o filho nos braços pela primeira vez, sentindo o amor e a responsabilidade de para sempre zelar por essa vida.

As semanas seguintes se resumiram a adaptação, a noites mal dormidas, a descobertas. Os Deacon sentiam que serem pai e mãe era algo especial demais para mensurar, como era gratificante ver Robert crescendo e se desenvolvendo e eles terem o privilégio de contribuir para tudo isso. 

A mesma alegria se expandiu na segunda gravidez de Veronica. Bobby já era um pouco maior quando seu irmãozinho nasceu, mas assim que viu Michael pela primeira vez, seu coração compreendeu que ele deveria cuidar e se dedicar ao mais novo membro de sua família, assim como seu pais faziam por ele e por Mike, e foi isso que Bobby fez. 

Tamanha foi a surpresa da família ao receber uma menina em sua família, Laura era calma, gentil, adorável, inteligente e inspirava cuidado nos irmãos mais velhos. Quando Veronica já estava se adaptando a cuidar de três filhos que, por sua vez, estavam começando a compreender o que seu pai fazia e quem eram seus tios Freddie, Roger e Brian para o resto do mundo, Joshua chegou, mudando as dinâmicas do lar dos Deacon outra vez.

A mãe não se preocupou, Robert era sempre tão prestativo cuidando dos irmãos menores, e John era sempre acolhedor, animado com as notícias de que seria pai novamente. O mesmo aconteceu com Luke e Cameron, os caçulas eram muito unidos, por causa da sua idade próxima e por serem os bebês da família, mesmo em meio às suas travessuras, tinham todo o carinho e o mimo dos pais e dos irmãos.

John, Veronica e as crianças eram o motivo da alegria um do outro, o que os mantinha unidos, o que demonstrava sua parceria, sua ligação, em cuidar e zelar por cada um deles sem distinção. Era um desafio serem pais de seis filhos, não era fácil, especialmente quando John tinha que viajar em turnê e ficar fora por vários dias.

As crianças sempre buscavam explicações de sua mãe para isso e, ela com paciência e um pouco de pena, pela saudade que os filhos sentiam, dizia que John e seus amigos tinham que sair para trabalhar, para que pessoas de vários lugares pudessem ver suas músicas ao vivo. 

-Mas eles não poderiam tocar sempre aqui? E as pessoas dos outros lugares viriam pra cá pra ver eles - Laura ponderou uma vez.

-É, mas imagina só o trabalho que cada uma dessas pessoas teriam pra sair de casa, viajar de tão longe e depois voltar pra casa - Veronica contrapôs - eu sei que é difícil, mas é o trabalho do papai e por mais que ele fique longe, ele sempre volta pra nós, não é?

Laura e o irmãos assentiram, murmurando baixinho em concordância.

-Enquanto isso, nós podemos ligar pra ele, e vocês podem fazer uns desenhos, pra entregarem de presente pro papai, pra mostrar o quanto sentiram a falta dele, o que acham? - a sra. Deacon sempre acabava sugerindo isso, e seus filhos achavam a ideia excelente.

Era complicado, mas John e Veronica sabiam que podiam contar um com o outro, aprendendo um com o outro. E eles tinham feito um bom trabalho, já que suas seis crianças os compreendiam e tinham se tornado adultos maravilhosos. Adultos que ainda tinham alma de criança, os mesmos que agora brincavam no jardim dos pais e os enchiam de tanto orgulho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E esse foi o último capítulo de flashback. Logo voltaremos com a família Deacon e Joe no presente. Obrigada por lerem, até terça!


	26. Uma notícia pesarosa

Joe pediu um pouco de trégua a Carol e depois de constatar o quanto ele realmente estava cansado, fez o que ele pediu.

-Desculpa por ter te cansado - disse a menina, um tanto envergonhada.

-Cansado? Eu? Não, de jeito nenhum - ele respondeu, brincando - não importa, o importante é que você se divertiu.

-Obrigada Joe - Carol lhe deu um sorriso genuíno, o que fez ele sorrir de volta, automaticamente.

-Bom, foi outra noite divertidíssima, mas já está ficando tarde - Joe disse a John e Veronica, se despedindo - é melhor eu ir.

-É uma pena você ter que ir, mas eu entendo - John apertou a mão dele afetuosamente.

-Está tudo bem, Joe - Veronica o abraçou - ah e já sabe, pode voltar quando quiser.

-Eu sei sim, sra. Deacon, muito obrigado por tudo - ele disse por fim e acenou para o resto da família - tchau, pessoal!

-Tchau, Joe! - disseram os Deacon desordenadamente.

No dia seguinte, Joe iria para as gravações do filme mais tarde, mas quem já estava presente no set era Luke Deacon e seus pais. O motivo para isso era simples, desde que Luke sabia que Emily May faria uma participação no filme, ele também se empolgou com a ideia e quis a mesma coisa. Acabou convencendo seu pai e a direção do filme facilmente, e sua mãe acabou acompanhando os dois por curiosidade.

Eles estavam numa faculdade, fechada temporariamente para as gravações do filme. Aquele cenário trouxe velhas memórias a John, memórias essas que Veronica compartilhava.

-Aqui tá parecendo a faculdade do Freddie - deduziu o baixista.

-Onde vocês quatro tocaram pela primeira vez, não foi? - completou a sra. Deacon.

-Isso mesmo - seu marido confirmou.

Enquanto eles admiravam o set, Luke foi se preparar para seu papel de figurante, mais um estudante que tinha ido ver o Smile. Esconderam o cabelo relativamente comprido de Luke debaixo de uma peruca menor e lhe deram um belo casaco de peles.

-O que acharam? - ele perguntou aos pais sobre seu visual.

-Bem anos 70! - foi o que John disse no geral.

-Tio Freddie vai ficar orgulhoso de te ver assim - Veronica disse, já que ela, John, Roger, Freddie, os May e Louisa estavam presentes no set naquele dia.

A cena de Luke foi rápida e fácil de gravar, mas ele se divertiu a interpretando. Enquanto isso, aproveitando seu tempo livre, Joe conversou com sua família e principalmente com seu pai. Joseph Mazzello II estava passando por um tratamento de câncer no cérebro já fazia algum tempo, e nos últimos meses, os médicos não tinham dado muita esperança.

Por isso, Joe tinha relutado um pouco em aceitar o papel de John Deacon em "Bohemian Rhapsody", já que o filme seria gravado em Londres, muito longe de Nova York, onde a família Mazzello morava e o pai de Joe estava fazendo seu tratamento. Mesmo assim, seu próprio pai insistiu que Joe não recusasse o grande trabalho e assim ele partiu para o Reino Unido. Mesmo assim, pai e filho nunca perderam o contato, se falando constantemente. 

Foi quando Joe estava no set, se preparando para sua próxima cena quando uma movimentação inesperada da equipe surgiu. Funcionários ficaram agitados e Dexter pediu uma pausa nas gravações, que nem tinham começado ainda. Os colegas de elenco ficaram sem entender nada daquilo, até que a assistente de produção se aproximou, pedindo pra que Joe a acompanhasse.

Ele a seguiu sem objetar e então o avisaram que familiares dele estavam tentando entrar em contato com ele há um tempo, sem muito sucesso, tentaram ligar diretamente para a produção do filme e agora, a ligação tinha sido repassada para Joe.

-Alô? - ele atendeu, já apreensivo, com medo.

-Joe, sou eu - ele reconheceu a voz de Mary, sua irmã, estava abafada e triste, provavelmente ela estava chorando recentemente, o que o preocupou ainda mais - eu precisava contar uma coisa pra você, muito importante, eu... é melhor você se sentar.

-Só me diz, Mary - ele pediu, já imaginando do que se tratava, suas lágrimas já estavam se formando.

-Faz mais ou menos uma hora que... nós recebemos a confirmação que... - Mary chorou um pouco mais ao telefone, depois se recompôs - o papai faleceu.

Joe não conseguiu responder mais nada, apenas ficou do outro lado da linha, esperando que a irmã dissesse mais alguma coisa, mas nem ela nem ele tinham forças para reagir. Tudo que restou responderem um ao outro foram lágrimas e choro. Joe sabia da possibilidade de não poder se despedir de seu pai em seu último suspiro, que talvez a ocasião em que eles se despediram quando ele foi para Londres fosse a última vez que se veriam pessoalmente, mas no fundo do coração, ele esperava que nada disso acontecesse. Mas agora, era tarde demais, e ali à distância, naquela terra tão longe do seu lar, mesmo com bons amigos por perto, ele se sentiu desolado, perdido, sem saber como agir ou como processar que tinha perdido seu pai para sempre.

Levou alguns minutos para que ele conseguisse se recompor, e só então Rami, Gwilym e Ben se aproximaram. Não precisaram de palavras, apenas ofereceram abraços de conforto que foram bem recebidos por Joe. Só depois ele deu um longe suspiro, decidindo que seus amigos precisavam de uma explicação.

-Era minha irmã no telefone, minha família estava tentando falar comigo porque o meu pai... - ele suspirou outra vez - ele se foi, é isso, e eu não sei o que fazer agora, de verdade.

-Nós te entendemos, só tome o tempo que precisar e se precisar da gente, é só avisar, Joe - Rami falou por ele e pelos companheiros.

Deixaram Joe um pouco sozinho, Dexter também se aproximou, oferecendo suas condolências e o avisando de outra coisa também.

-Eu tive que comunicar o estúdio sobre o que aconteceu - explicou o diretor - e eles concederam uns dias de folgas pra nós, pra que você possa ver a sua família, a produção vai ser interrompida por um tempo curto, mas espero que seja suficiente.

-Obrigado - Joe murmurou um agradecimento, sincero, embora ainda soasse triste.

Devagar, ele se preparou para voltar para o hotel, seus companheiros de banda se despediram dele mais uma vez, lhe desejando boa viagem. Organizou suas coisas, agendou seu voo, e em questão de horas estava voltando a Nova York, por um motivo nada agradável, mas não deixaria de dar apoio à sua família e dar um último adeus a seu pai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu sei gente, esse capítulo foi bem triste, mas era uma das coisas que eu queria abordar, o pai do Joe realmente faleceu durante as gravações do filme e foi muito difícil pra ele. Bom, até terça que vem!


	27. Consolo

Joe estava de volta à sua cidade natal e, depois de se recuperar das notícias e do cansaço, foi diretamente ver como sua mãe e seus irmãos estavam.

Mary era quem expressava mais seu choque e tristeza, havia pesar e tristeza em tudo que ela falava, chegando a chorar facilmente, afinal, ela sempre foi muito sensível. John que sempre era tão falante, estava calado e contemplativo, refletindo na perda e como isso tinha afetado a família. Já Virginia, a mãe dos três, tentava se manter forte, porque na realidade, ela foi a primeira a saber que talvez seu marido não se recuperaria mais, os médicos foram categóricos em avisar para que ela se preparasse, e foi o que ela fez. Aproveitou cada último instante que tinha com Joseph, não saindo do seu lado por nada e, agora, tentava organizar e manter tudo firme, até o adeus final, em seu funeral e enterro.

Joe abraçou a mãe, esperando mais conforto dela do que ele oferecendo algum alento, não era isso que estava nos seus planos, ele queria ser mais forte, como ela, mas simplesmente não conseguia.

-Está tudo bem, filho, pode chorar - Virginia permitiu a Joe chorar mais um pouco.

-Eu sinto muito por não estar aqui... - ele murmurou.

-Não, sem desculpas, nós... - a sra. Mazzello hesitou um pouco - sabia que isso poderia acontecer, e você tinha seu trabalho, todos nós entendemos.

-Estava com ele, mãe? Quando ele se foi? - Joe teve a coragem de perguntar, seu coração ansiava por essa resposta.

-Não, eu... Tinha falado com ele na noite anterior - recordou a mãe de Joe - falamos sobre vocês, sobre o tempo na cidade, lembramos algumas coisas de antigamente e... Eu percebi que ele estava incomodado com alguma coisa, talvez foi a dor, eu não sei, ele não queria que eu fosse, mas achei melhor ele descansar, então eu saí, e de manhã...

-Pelo menos tiveram uma última conversa... - Joe comentou baixinho.

-E vocês também, mesmo que a distância - a sra. Mazzello tentou confortá-lo - Joe, não se preocupe, se você queria dizer algo ao seu pai, ou o quanto você o ama, pode ter certeza que ele partiu sabendo disso, e ele tinha muito orgulho de vocês.

-Obrigado - ele a agradeceu com um abraço, realmente as palavras o fizeram se sentir melhor, mas ainda passava pela tristeza e luto.

Foi assim que ele encarou o funeral, recebendo os amigos e outros membros da família, procurando não encarar o caixão, não era essa a última imagem de seu pai que ele gostaria de guardar. Joe, seu irmão John, e mais dois parentes carregaram o caixão por uma pequena procissão cemitério a dentro.

Ao lado da mãe e dos irmãos, Joe observou os coveiros fazerem seu trabalho. Só então, ele se aproximou, mesmo com as palavras travadas na garganta.

-Obrigado por tudo, eu te amo... - sussurrou, esperando que, de alguma forma, seu pai ouvisse.

Ele ficou mais uns dias com sua família e só então retomou o trabalho em Londres, sabendo que seu pai gostaria que ele seguisse em frente. O mero convívio com seus amigos e colegas de elenco foi aos poucos arrancando risadas de Joe, embora ele ainda sentisse saudades do pai.

Devido ao seu envolvimento com a produção do filme, John Deacon ficou sabendo da interrupção das filmagens e do seu motivo, o que o deixou abalado imediatamente. Ele não conseguiu entrar em contato com Joe rapidamente, já que ele tinha ido com pressa para Nova York. Pensando melhor, John achou melhor esperar seu retorno para o Reino Unido e expressar suas condolências pessoalmente.

Foi ao final de um dia de gravações que Joe recebeu a ligação do sr. Deacon.

-John? Está tudo bem? - Mazzello foi simpático.

-Comigo e com a Veronica, sim, meu rapaz, obrigado por perguntar - John respondeu - mas eu queria mesmo era saber como você está, eu soube do que aconteceu, eu sinto muito.

-Ah sim, eu... Agradeço John, de verdade - Joe respondeu, sentindo um pouco de alívio.

-Bom, eu queria aproveitar e te fazer um convite também - Deacon prolongou a conversa.

-Certo, pode dizer - Joe ficou curioso.

-Se importaria de jantar com a gente, hoje? Vai ser um prazer ter você com a gente de novo - John contou sua ideia repentina.

-Eu não posso recusar um convite desses, John, mais tarde vou estar aí - Joseph respondeu com alegria.

Assim, não demorou muito pra que Joe estivesse na casa dos Deacon outra vez. Dessa vez quem o recebeu foi Veronica, já lhe dando um longo abraço.

-Oi, querido - disse ela docemente - eu lamento pelo seu pai.

-Obrigado sra. Deacon - ele deu um sorriso curto.

Encontrou com Luke, Josh e Cam, os rapazes também expressando seus sentimentos pela perda de Joe. Imediatamente, ele se sentiu abraçado e acolhido pela família mais uma vez. Eles então jantaram juntos, dessa vez, Joe mais ouviu os Deacon do que eles o ouviram, mas mesmo assim, ele estava contente por estar ali.

-Eu não sei nem como agradecer vocês, por tudo, sabe - Joseph conseguiu dizer - desde que eu vim pra cá a primeira vez até hoje, eu... Sempre me sinto tão bem aqui, é quase como se fosse minha segunda casa.

-Ah que bom que acha isso, Joe, esse sempre foi o nosso objetivo - Veronica sorriu para ele - e saiba que nós também ficamos muito felizes por te considerar um amigo da família.

Joe ficou tão lisonjeado que apenas sorriu em resposta. Ficou por um tempo em silêncio até que falou o que estava sentindo.

-Eu sei que já faz uns dias, mas ainda assim, é tão difícil lidar com a perda, eu sei que não é, mas às vezes, parece insuperável - confessou ele.

-Você tem razão, Joe, eu sei bem como se sente - John falou olhando para ele - eu perdi meu pai quando era muito jovem e foi muito difícil pra mim, primeiro, pela falta dele e depois pela minha mãe, ela teria que criar dois filhos sozinha, mas ela conseguiu, ela fez de tudo, pra que de alguma forma, o meu pai não precisasse se preocupar. Só que mesmo que isso tenha sido há muito tempo, a saudade vem, não tem como negar, porque ele era uma pessoa muito querida, e isso vai acontecer com você, eu sei que sim, porque isso faz parte da vida.

-É, John, eu sei, só espero saber lidar com isso, como você - Joseph acabou respondendo.

-Não se preocupe, você vai, e nós todos estamos aqui pra te ajudar - Deacon garantiu.

Mesmo com um pouco de receio, Joe se aproximou de John, esperando por um abraço e com todo carinho, ele recebeu. Os dois estavam contentes por ter a amizade um do outro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outro capítulo um pouco triste, mas o próximo vai ser mais alegre, prometo.
> 
> Queria avisar vocês que no último dia 5, fez um ano que comecei a escrever Pelo Olhar de Chrissie, para comemorar isso, gostaria que vocês escrevessem nos comentários perguntas que vocês gostariam de fazer para o Brian e a Chrissie das minhas histórias. Vou responder tudo, de um jeito bem diferente, apenas aguardem. Obrigada e tchau!


	28. Assistindo a uma história

Depois de um longo processo, desde a decisão de fazer um filme sobre o Queen, receber a permissão e aprovação da própria banda, escalar um elenco autêntico e escrever o roteiro, até a filmagem, edição e pós-produção, "Bohemian Rhapsody" finalmente estava pronto para o lançamento e para que o público finalmente o assistisse.

Quem também estava pronto e mais que ansioso para assistir era a família dos membros do Queen. Entre os Deacon, o trio de caçulas manifestava sua empolgação para assistir e por isso, Josh, Cam e Luke ficaram mais que satisfeitos ao saberem que toda família eram convidados de honra para a pré-estreia.

-Só veem se aguentam até a estreia em si, parecem que vocês nunca estiveram tão animados pra alguma coisa na vida – o pai deles comentou sobre o seu comportamento.

-É que nós vamos ter a chance de te ver mais jovem de novo – Luke disse num tom de brincadeira, que provocou uma careta de John.

-Eu não sou tão velho assim – p pai se sentiu na obrigação de se defender.

-Não importa sua idade pai, ainda amamos você – Cameron remediou pelo irmão.

-Ah obrigado, Cam, é bom saber que pelo menos um dos meus filhos me ama – disse John, brincando ao lamentar.

-Para com isso, Johnny, todos nós te amamos – Veronica pôs um fim no assunto, mesmo que fosse uma longa brincadeira.

A família se organizou para a estreia, Robert, Mike e Laura, junto com os cônjuges e os filhos também iriam ver o filme em Wembley, numa estreia exclusiva. Enquanto os Deacon mais novos estavam animados, os mais velhos estavam receosos.

-Faz um certo tempo que não vamos no cinema – Robert comentou com Eliza, um pouco antes de começarem a se arrumar para sair – não sei como vou me sentir lá, ainda mais tendo que ir um pouco mais arrumado que o normal.

-Essas coisas sempre fazem a gente se sentir sem graça, não é? - Eliza o compreendeu - sabe, toda essa coisa chique com artistas de Hollywood, eu sei, é meio intimidante, mas os meninos vão estar lá, seus irmãos, seus melhores amigos, vai correr tudo bem, ah e pensa só como a sua filha vai ficar feliz de ver esse filme com toda qualidade e tecnologia?

-Usar a Gia não vale - Rob acabou rindo - mas funcionou.

-Eu sabia que sim - ela beijou a bochecha do marido.

Gia, como esperado por seus pais, acabou os apressando para que não se atrasassem para seu importante compromisso.

Já as preocupações de Michael tinham a ver com outra coisa, precisavam de alguém para ficar com Thomas, já que ele era só um bebê e poderia estranhar aquele ambiente cheio de pessoas diferentes. Lana acabou pedindo à melhor amiga para cuidar de seu filhinho, que acabou aceitando e assim, a questão foi resolvida.

Para Laura, o problema era Carol, que parecia não querer muito ir à estreia, mesmo assim, mal humorada e contrariada, ela obedeceu os pais e foi com eles.

-O que tá te incomodando, Caroline? - o pai dela teve coragem de cutucar.

-Eu não queria muito ir, parece uma daquelas festas chatas de adulto... - a menina replicou.

-Dê uma chance, meu amor, pode ser melhor do que você está imaginando - a mãe dela aconselhou.

-Tá bom - Caroline deu de ombros, sem muita convicção.

Por sorte e atenção, cada um dos irmãos Deacon foram se encontrando em Wembley e ficando perto um do outro. Viram seus pais enfrentarem um tapete vermelho e alguns jornalistas, era difícil não se lembrar da infância naquele momento, como quando Veronica segurava firme na mão deles e passava por fãs abrindo caminho, pedindo para que os filhos ficassem atrás dela, escondidos de qualquer jornalista estranho que quisesse puxar conversa. John e Veronica Deacon sempre foram escudos para os filhos e mais uma vez, de certa forma, eles estavam sendo naquela noite.

Só então o casal se encontrou com Joe, que estava bem melhor e feliz, transbordando de orgulho pelo trabalho que ele e os companheiros finalmente poderiam dividir com todos.

-Boa noite, é sempre bom ver vocês - o ator disse sorridente, apertando a mão de John e Veronica.

-Igualmente, Joe - John respondeu a ele - você viu? Toda a família veio te ver, então espero que tenha feito um bom trabalho me interpretando.

-Ah pode deixar, garanto que fiz meu melhor - Joe acabou rindo do bom humor do baixista.

Eles se separaram e só então foram para o mesmo lugar, no meio da arena as cadeiras estavam organizadas, já acomodando os convidados, que encaravam a enorme tela à sua frente. Depois de alguns pronunciamentos, o filme finalmente começou.

John observou cada detalhe, mas sem deixar de embarcar na história de uma certa forma mágica, como o que se acontece quando se assiste um filme pela primeira vez. Aquela era sua história, mas contada de um ponto de vista diferente. Os pontos principais estavam lá, algumas partes devidamente ocultas, como era o desejo dele e dos companheiros que foi gentilmente respeitado pelo estúdio.

Outra coisa que o impressionou era como Joe tinha capturado a essência dele perfeitamente. John tinha plena consciência da suas manias, suas dancinhas no palco, seu jeito de retorcer o rosto quando estava pensativo, a maneira que costumava tocar o baixo, Joe tinha feito tudo isso, mas de um jeito natural, como se realmente fosse John. Tudo isso e sua semelhança física convenciam a todos que era o John Deacon mais novo na tela.

Para Veronica, foi como uma viagem no tempo, ela conectou os acontecimentos do filme com o que ela vivenciou durante os anos, toda a ascensão do Queen até os dias de hoje. Seu orgulho por John e os meninos cresceu novamente naquele momento. Era unânime entre o casal que eles dessem os parabéns pessoalmente a Joe e o resto da equipe pelo trabalho especial e impecável que eles fizeram.

-Joe, que experiência incrível nós tivemos, e tudo muito graças a você também - Veronica disse a ele antes que fossem embora.

-Ah obrigado, obrigado mesmo - o ator ficou comovido - então, aprovaram minha performance?

-Claro, claro que sim - John assentiu, deixando claro - você estava igualzinho a mim.

-Legal, gente, fico muito feliz por isso, mesmo! - Joe sorriu animadamente.

As netas dos Deacon não estavam muito longe dali e, com toda educação, interromperam a conversa.

-Oi, Joe! Bom te ver! - Caroline deixou todo o mau humor para trás.

-E aí, Carol? Tudo bem? Gostou do filme? - Joe puxou assunto.

-Eu amei! Mas confesso que gostei muito das músicas, eu já tinha ouvido aquela que você toca, sabe? - respondeu ela, e depois fez um barulho que lembrava a introdução no baixo de "Another One Bites The Dust" - ela é do vovô, mamãe sempre diz isso, mas eu gostei mais das músicas do final, o final foi muito legal, como se a gente estivesse num show de verdade!

-Ela chegou até a gritar e bater palmas - Georgia entregou a prima.

-Ah fica quieta, Gia, você também tava fazendo isso - Carol fechou a cara para ela.

-Ok, sem brigas meninas, vamos manter a educação - a avó delas pediu e elas obedeceram.

-Parabéns, Joe, o filme ficou fantástico! Todos vocês estavam, principalmente o Ben, o Rami, o Gwilym e você, claro - Gia fez questão de dizer.

-Obrigado, Georgia, vou dizer pros meninos que você gostou - Joe prometeu.

-Mesmo? Ah tá bem - ela ficou um tanto envergonhada - não tem problema.

As meninas se despediram dos avós e de Joe, voltando para perto dos pais. Antes de ir embora, Joe se sentiu realizado por ter honrado John Deacon e agradado sua família com sua performance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E essa foi a estreia do filme nessa história. No próximo capítulo, teremos uma grata surpresa, o que vai ser? Vocês vão descobrir terça que vem. Tchau!


	29. Apresentações

Jane estava tentando muito tirar o sorriso amarelo e sem graça da boca, mas simplesmente não conseguia. Seu nervosismo sempre aparecia, por mais que ela tentasse disfarçar, com silêncio ou falando demais. No fundo, não entendia porque estava tão nervosa. Em sua mente, ela compreendia que tinha passado por uma situação muito pior, conhecer a família de Joe em Nova York tinha sido bem mais apreensivo até ela conhecer os Mazzello e se sentir à vontade no meio deles.

Mas agora parecia que o sentimento de responsabilidade tinha aumentado, ela sabia muito bem o quanto os Deacon significavam para Joseph, a maneira afetuosa como ele falava deles para ela, e assim, tudo que Jane queria era causar uma boa impressão e deixar seu namorado feliz atendendo o pedido dele de apresentá-la aos Deacon.

Fazia um tempo que eles estavam juntos, mais ou menos uns sete meses. Antes de qualquer coisa, ela havia o conhecido como todo mundo, assistindo "Bohemian Rhapsody", depois percebeu que ele era o garotinho de "Jurassic Park" e fez um papel coadjuvante em "A Rede Social", mas ver o trabalho de Joe não era a mesma coisa que propriamente conhecê-lo. 

Quem apresentou os dois foi Gwilym, quando ele e Jane começaram a trabalhar juntos. Ela mal podia conter sua animação, tinha se tornado uma fã assídua do Queen e do elenco de "Bohemian Rhapsody" por causa do filme, e agora, ela conhecia dois dos atores membros do elenco, se esperasse mais um pouco, seria uma questão de tempo para conhecer Rami e Ben também, mas ela se contentou em se tornar amiga de Joe e Gwilym primeiro.

Gwil a tratava como um irmão mais velho, sempre preocupado com ela, perguntando se ela estava bem, se precisava de uma coisa. De repente, esse hábito também passou para Joe, sendo que Mazzello começou a frequentar os sets de gravação em que seu amigo estava trabalhando quase com a mesma frequência do próprio elenco da produção. Foi quando Jane percebeu que estava gostando do jeito bobo, enérgico, mas doce dele, o que a fez pensar se isso não era perigoso, afinal, eles eram de mundos diferentes, mas Joseph parecia uma pessoa tão simples, tão sem o glamour de Hollywood que parece mais uma simples ilusão. Foi uma questão de tempo pra que ele se declarasse, contasse o que sentia por Jane e ela acabou se rendendo. 

As visitas de Joe a Londres acabaram se tornando mais frequentes por causa dela e foi em uma dessas ocasiões em que ele pediu que Jane viesse com ele visitar os Deacon. Mesmo com relutância, ela acabou aceitando, pensando que não seria nada demais. Agora que estavam prestes a fazer isso, ela só esperava estar pronta o suficiente para sua missão.

O som da campainha a despertou dos seus pensamentos, ela checou seu visual mais uma vez, o cabelo caía sobre os ombros, liso, comprido e escuro, a franja tampava as sobrancelhas, o que ela achava que era uma coisa boa, já que ninguém conseguiria ver sua testa se enrugando de nervosismo. Ajeitou os óculos sobre o nariz pequeno e fino, alisou o casaco e só então foi até a porta.

-Oi, Joe! - ela deu um sorriso enorme ao vê-lo, sua aparição acalmava seu estado.

-Oi, tudo bem? - ele sorriu de volta, de um jeito adorável, beijando a bochecha dela.

-Acho que sim, na medida do possível - Jane olhou para o chão e depois bufou - eu sei que vai dar tudo certo, mas não consigo não me preocupar, acho que o melhor é irmos logo e eu encarar esse medo de vez, porque vai ser bem melhor do que eu tô imaginando, não é?

-É, tirou as palavras da minha boca, e eu te entendo, me senti assim da primeira vez que os conheci, mas eles são as mais amáveis e bondosas pessoas que eu conheço - Joe pôs um braço sobre os ombros dela - eles me tem como um filho e a mesma coisa vai acontecer com você, a sra. Deacon disse que iria caprichar no chá da tarde só por sua causa.

-Ah meu Deus, isso é... bom, é bom - Jane deu outro sorriso sem graça, mas depois se sentiu determinada - então não vamos deixá-la esperando.

Joe sorriu satisfeito pela atitude de Jane, e então eles se encaminharam para a casa dos Deacons. Chegando às portas, ela se aproximou mais de Joe, buscando conforto, ele apertou a mão dela levemente, garantindo que ele estava bem ali e que tudo ficaria bem. Tocaram a campainha e esperaram que alguém viesse atendê-los. Grande foi a surpresa do casal ao ver quem abriu a porta para eles.

-Caroline! Oi! Que surpresa te ver aqui - Joe reagiu, surpreso.

-Bom, é a casa dos meus avós e, além disso, eu fiquei sabendo que você ia vim nos visitar, por isso eu vim, pra ver você - Carol explicou sua presença.

-Ah que bom que gosta da minha companhia - Joe sorriu, agradecido pela amizade dela.

-Eu gosto sim - a menina assentiu e olhou receptiva para Jane - e você deve ser a Jane, não é? Seja bem vinda.

Assim, Carol abriu caminho para que eles entrassem.

-Obrigada - Jane se sentiu mais aliviada.

-Ah eu sou a Carol, a propósito - a menina acrescentou.

-Jane, Jane Glouster - ela apertou a mão da srta. Oyster - prazer em conhecê-la.

-Caroline, eles chegaram? - Joe reconheceu a voz de John chamando ao longe.

-Sim, vovô, eles estão aqui - Carol respondeu de volta, apressando seus passos, Jane e Joe a seguiram com a mesma pressa para não ficarem para trás.

-Oi, Joe, bom te ver - John Deacon logo o cumprimentou.

-Essa é a Jane, John, meu grande amor e a dona do meu coração - foi a descrição dele sobre a namorada, que a deixou muito envergonhada.

-Joseph! - ela disse entre os dentes, depois apenas balançou a cabeça - é um prazer poder conhecê-los, sr. Deacon.

-O prazer é todo nosso, Veronica está esperando por nós - John os avisou e as visitas foram com ele.

-Que bom ver você de novo - a sra. Deacon abraçou Joe e depois deu uma olhada em Jane, a moça acanhada e um tanto confusa, o que lembrava Roni de si mesma - Então essa é a Jane! É tão bom finalmente te conhecer, Joe falou muito sobre você.

-Parece que ele faz muito isso - Jane deixou escapar - digo, ele falou muito da senhora e da sua família, do quão maravilhosos vocês são.

-Ah ele disse mesmo? Obrigada, Joe - Veronica se sentiu lisonjeada - eu digo a mesma coisa dele.

-É, eu sei - Jane olhou para a anfitriã e depois para o namorado, foi a vez dele corar e se sentir envergonhado.

Eles então se sentaram, aproveitando para tomar o chá, Arthur também estava ali, visitando os avós com a irmã mais velha, e ele estava tão curioso sobre Jane como Carol estava.

-Jane, você conhece o Joe de onde? - perguntou Artie.

-Ah essa é uma boa história! - Joe respondeu, um tanto encantado.

-Ele só foi ver o Gwilym no trabalho, na verdade, e acabamos nos esbarrando e ele nos apresentou um pro outro - Jane simplificou.

-Ah legal, mas o Joe já te contou da vez que eu venci ele numa luta de sabres de luz? - Carol disse com mais empolgação.

-Acho que sim e é uma das minhas histórias favoritas - Jane deu uma risada baixa e fofa - vocês realmente sabem se divertir.

-Isso é verdade - John sorriu de lado, concordando com a observação dela.

-A gente bem que podia chamar a Jane pra brincar! - Artie teve a ideia.

-Ah quem sabe outro dia - a srta. Glouster se manifestou gentilmente - acho que já vivi emoções demais por um dia.

-Mas você está se saindo bem - Joe entendeu que ela estava se referindo a conhecer os Deacon.

-Sim, acho que agora sim - ela sorriu satisfeita, Joe acabou roubando um beijo dela, beijando o nariz dela rapidamente.

John e Veronica sorriram diante do casal, vê-los juntos tão apaixonados e felizes, deixavam os Deacon contentes por Joe e Jane também.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aí galera? Ah a Jane, a Jane! Também tava ansiosa pra vocês conhecerem ela, só pra vocês não ficarem perdidos, esse capítulo se passa uns dois anos depois da estreia do filme, o Gwilym e a Louisa já estão casados e já tem uma filhinha. Nós vamos saber mais sobre o Joe e a Jane (Glouzello eu acho, ainda não inventei um nome de ship pra eles) numa história que ainda vou postar, que vai ser a sequência de Evitando o Inevitável. Ah, mais um recadinho, o próximo capítulo já vai ser o último dessa história, não fiquem tristes, acho que vocês vão ficar felizes sobre o que vai ser o último capítulo. Obrigada por lerem e até mais!


	30. União

Fazia algum tempo que John não ia aos Estados Unidos, e mais tempo ainda em Nova York. Nos últimos dez anos, o trabalho do Queen tinha se acalmado, a banda trabalhava mais no estúdio e as turnês, aconteciam mais perto de casa. Por tudo isso, John tinha estranhado a viagem de Londres a Nova York, ainda mais sabendo que toda sua família, sem exceção, também estaria viajando para lá.

A ocasião era mais que especial, Joe e Jane ficaram noivos por um ano e meio e, depois de um pouco de debate e consideração do casal sobre onde morariam e onde se casariam, ficou decidido que eles se casariam na cidade natal dele, era uma forma de se despedir do local, não permanentemente, claro, os Mazzello ainda moravam ali, mas um deles decidiu ficar em Londres. A capital inglesa era o local de trabalho de Jane, Joe sabia que seria mais fácil para ele conseguir um novo trabalho em um novo país, sendo que ele já tinha trabalhado na Inglaterra antes, do que Jane arranjar um novo emprego nos Estados Unidos.

Assim, entre seus convidados estavam os Deacon, Joe fez questão que todos eles estivessem presentes no seu grande momento especial. Eles realmente eram como sua segunda família, incluindo com eles Ben, Rami e Gwilym, seus novos irmãos. 

Toda a família de John acabou se encontrando no mesmo hotel, assim ficaria mais fácil eles se deslocarem para a igreja e não se perderem. Três táxis se seguiram, levando os Deacon até onde Jane e Joe se casariam.

John escolheu um lugar bem discreto para se sentar na igreja, sua família se aglomerou perto dele, seus filhos, seus netos e seu genro e noras. Joe ficou extremamente feliz ao ver todos ali.

-Oi gente, que maravilha, todo mundo veio - ele disse um oi coletivo, ficando de frente para os Deacon.

-Não tinha como a gente perder, cara - Cameron sorriu, falando por todos.

-Obrigado mesmo, eu sei que é uma viagem longa, mas era muito importante pra mim, pra nós, pra Jane também, que vocês viessem - Joe agradeceu.

-Claro nós entendemos, vocês também são muito importantes pra nós - Veronica afirmou mais uma vez, o que fez o noivo sorrir.

Ele pediu licença e foi cumprimentar mais convidados. Eles esperaram um pouco pela chegada da noiva, as crianças ficaram apreensivas com a demora. Georgia então teve a ideia de dar uma volta com os primos, levando com ela Artie, Thomas e Carol. 

-Todo casamento é assim, não é? - o pequeno Oyster perguntou.

-Assim como, Artie? - Gia estava disposta a responder.

-Demorado e meio parado, até que o casamento aconteça mesmo, só não entendo porque as noivas demoram tanto - Arthur explicou.

-Bom, é que até eles arrumarem tudo que precisam pode demorar um pouco - Gia tentou pensar numa solução. 

Carol viu o que sua prima mais velha estava fazendo e resolveu ajudar com as distrações enquanto esperavam a hora passar.

-Artie, olha só, vamos vem quem joga pedras mais longe? - propôs a menina e seu irmão se empolgou.

Acharam pedrinhas na beira da calçada e se concentraram na sua brincadeira, com cuidado de não machucar e acertar ninguém que estivesse passando por ali. Foi quando eles notaram a movimentação em frente à igreja, sem sombra de dúvida, a moça com o vestido branco deslumbrante se tratava de Jane. Os primos correram para seu lugar antes que perdessem a entrada triunfal da noiva.

Foi uma cerimônia muito bonita, tradicional como tantas outras, mas muito emocionante e especial, para quem amava e conhecia o casal, e principalmente para eles mesmos. Joe e Jane estavam radiantes, felizes por finalmente se casarem, como também gratos por cada pessoa que veio compartilhar esse momento com eles.

Pensando nisso, depois de dar atenção ao seu lado da família, Jane se dirigiu até John. Havia passado algum tempo desde que ela tinha conhecido o baixista e sua família pela primeira vez, e agora, ela estava muito mais familiarizada com o clã Deacon, quase se sentindo da família, como seu agora marido também se sentia.

-Sr. Deacon, com licença - Jane se aproximou da mesa que John e Veronica compartilhavam com os três filhos mais novos.

-Olá, Jane, que bom te ver - ele sorriu para ela.

-É... eu só queria agradecer a vocês dois por terem vindo, e claro, por todo mundo ter vindo - ela continuou - sei o quanto a viagem é longa e mesmo assim, todo mundo fez questão de vir e eu sou muito grata por isso.

-O prazer é todo nosso, Jane - Veronica respondeu a ela - nós amamos você e o Joe de coração, desejamos que sejam muito felizes.

-Ah obrigada, eu... eu também amo vocês, de coração - Jane assentiu, emocionada, chegando a segurar as mãos de Veronica e John nas suas - e se não se importam, eu gostaria muito que viessem nos visitar na nossa casa.

-Claro, nós vamos sim - John confirmou, apreciando a amizade do casal Mazzello.

-Ah Jane, aí está você! - Joe a avistou de certa distância e correu atrás dela, percebendo com quem ela estava falando - oi, gente, obrigado por segurarem minha esposa.

-Eu não fui embora pra lugar nenhum, Joe, mas enfim, estava procurando por mim, pelo jeito - a jovem sra. Mazzello riu baixinho - está tudo bem?

-Ah claro, maravilha - ele a tranquilizou, mas depois ficou preocupado - só estão me pressionando pra cortar logo o bolo, mas eu não faria isso sem você, então, se não se importa, vamos lá?

-Tudo bem, isso não é nenhum problemão, achei que fosse algo mais grave pelo jeito que você falou - Jane riu outra vez - mas certo, vamos evitar um conflito maior que pode arruinar a nossa festa de casamento.

Eles disseram tchau aos Deacon e cortaram o bolo, para o deleite dos convidados e principalmente das crianças. Era incrível ver a cumplicidade e união que Jane e Joe tinham, formavam realmente um par perfeito, com todas as suas peculiaridades.

-Eu estou realmente feliz por ele - John comentou com a esposa, observando os noivos mais ao longe - teve algumas vezes que eu percebi que ele se sentia solitário, com aquela ânsia de encontrar a companheira perfeita, mas um tanto frustrado por ter demorado tanto.

-Mas no tempo certo deu tudo certo, para os dois - Veronica sorriu, concordando - isso acontece com todo mundo, é só ter paciência.

-É - John acrescentou levemente.

Tempos depois, surgiu a ocasião dos Mazzello também admirarem os Deacon. Tudo estava em ordem na casa de Joe e Jane, e ela, empenhada em recompensar tudo que eles fizeram por ela e por seu marido, fez questão de oferecer um jantar a eles.

A casa de Joe e Jane ficava no subúrbio de Londres, tendo um grande quintal ao fundo, um ambiente natural e agradável, ideal para se ficar pensando, refletindo, relaxando, passando um bom tempo com os amigos. A sra. Mazzello fez questão de montar a mesa ali fora, Joe a apoiou imediatamente, e quando seus convidados foram chegando, foram se surpreendendo ao ver a mesa do lado de fora.

-Foi ideia da Jane, fazer algo diferente - Joe disse mais em forma de elogio do que de acusação.

-Bom, eu gosto daqui, imaginei que seria um bom lugar pra compartilhar com os amigos - ela se explicou, dando de ombros.

-E eu gostei, Jane - a sra. Deacon aprovou.

Um pouco depois do jantar, Jane retirou os pratos e se pôs a lavar a louça. Quase que automaticamente, seu marido a acompanhou, como bom cavalheiro.

-Eu pensei que ia ficar fazendo sala - ela disse a Joe ao perceber sua presença.

-Ah não, eles já se sentem à vontade - ele deu de ombros e olhou para fora, para checar como as visitas estavam, Jane seguiu o olhar dele - eles são tão felizes juntos, mesmo depois de tanto tempo de casados, até hoje.

-O sr. e a sra. Deacon? Pois é - Jane suspirou.

-Nós também vamos ser assim, pra sempre, Jay - ele a abraçou por trás, apoiando sua cabeça no ombro dela.

-Eu sei que sim, é o que eu mais quero - ela ergueu a cabeça para olhar pra ele, Joe beijou o seu nariz.

Sem querer, John captou o momento fofo, Joe trocou um olhar de cumplicidade com seu velho amigo. De um jeito natural, que começou de uma forma um tanto inusitada, com a produção de um filme, os dois homens tão parecidos fisicamente, com suas características individuais, mudaram a vida um do outro para melhor, através do seu coração aberto e sua amizade verdadeira.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E esse é o fim da história. Eu amei escrevê-la, principalmente as partes do romance entre John e Veronica, o Joe com a família Deacon e é claro, no finalzinho, os momentos dele com a Jane. Bom, para saber como é que o Joe e a Jane se conheceram e desenvolveram seu relacionamento, vocês podem ler a história "E a vida se segue". Muito obrigada por lerem e acompanharem, até a próxima!


End file.
